Lessons
by Kia Ora
Summary: Spielt nach DH. Hier hat Severus den Krieg überlebt. Unsere drei Helden holen ihr letztes Schuljahr nach und alles könnte fast wieder normal sein, wenn Hermine nicht mit einem ganz besonderen Wunsch an Snape heran treten würde... SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Die Figuren entstanden aus der Feder der einzigartigen J.K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir lediglich ausgeborgt._

_Marisol ist Schuld! Meine erste FF im HP-Fandom überhaupt, weil sie mich mit diesem unmögichen pairing bekannt gemacht hab. Jetzt hab ich den Salat...äh Virus und werd ihn nicht mehr los._

_Ach ja, entgegen dem, was vielleicht einige denken werden, wenn sie das erste Kapitel gelesen haben, wird das hier keine PWP. Das Rating bezieht sich auf spätere Szenen._

Teil 1 – ein ausgeklügelter Plan

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden stand Hermine Granger nun schon vor dem Kamin im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und starrte in das langsam verglühende Feuer. In ihrer Hand hielt sie fest ein bauchiges Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, die träge von der leicht schwenkenden Bewegung ihrer Finger in dem Behälter kreiste. Hin und wieder nahm sie einen Schluck davon und kaum war es leer, füllte es sich selbsttätig wieder bis zur Hälfte auf.

Der Alkohol hatte schon längst seine Wirkung getan und verschleierte ihren Blick, doch noch immer konnte sie sich nicht überwinden, ihren gefassten Plan auszuführen. Alle anderen schliefen längst und auch die Lichter waren bereits bis auf eine einzelne, flackernde Kerze gelöscht, welche kaum genügend Helligkeit abgab den finsteren Raum auszuleuchten.

Sollte sie es wagen? Das Schuljahr war praktisch vorbei – ihr letztes wohlgemerkt – und viele Gelegenheiten würde es nicht mehr geben.

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung ließ sie ihr Glas hinüber auf den Tisch schweben und knotete den Gürtel ihres Bademantels ein wenig enger. Jetzt oder nie, Hermine, dachte sie bei sich und machte einen mutigen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang, doch schienen ihre Beine plötzlich aus einer gelartigen Masse zu bestehen.

„Verdammt", zischte sie. Sie hatte eindeutig zuviel von dem ungewohnten Alkohol zu sich genommen. Sie trank nie, es störte die Konzentration. Und nicht umsonst war sie die Jahrgangsbeste dieses letzten Schuljahres geworden. Und was hieß überhaupt dieses Jahrgangs? Seit Jahrzehnten hatte es niemand mehr geschafft alle UTZ Prüfungen mit 'Ohnegleichen' zu bestehen.

Ein kalter Schauer überzog ihren Rücken, als sie vorsichtig durch das Gemälde hinaus in den Flur trat. So leise sie konnte, um die fette Dame nicht zu wecken, schlich sie ein Stück die Wand entlang und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Treppe endlich kam, die sie nach unten bringen sollte. Eigentlich hätte sie auch den Kamin benutzen können, denn sie wusste, dass der Kamin ihres Ziels ebenfalls an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, aber die Geräusche hätten vielleicht jemanden wecken können und niemand, wirklich niemand, durfte von ihrem kleinen Ausflug erfahren. Am allerwenigsten Ron.

An ihn musste sie unentwegt denken. Immerhin war er der Grund, warum sie das hier überhaupt tat. Ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlicht sie durch die langen Flure Hogwarts´, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn sie schwankte leicht beim Gehen. Außerdem hatte sich ein hartnäckiger Schluckauf eingestellt, den es ständig zu unterdrücken galt.

Sie tat das alles nur für Ron. Er verließ sich auf sie. Bald war das Schuljahr vorbei und sie würden ihr Versprechen einlösen. Schwer atmend, weil ihr schwindelig geworden war, blieb sie stehen und rieb sich die Stirn.

Was wollte sie nochmal genau tun? Beinahe war sie versucht loszukichern, als sie sich ihren Plan wieder ins Bewusstsein rief, doch im letzten Moment schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um den lauten Ton ihres krampfenden Zwerchfells zu unterdrücken.

Direkt auf dem Gemälde neben ihr schnarchte ein schlafender Mann mit Nachtmütze und langem Bart auf seinem Sessel laut auf, so dass Hermine bis ins Mark erschrak und sich beinahe auf die Lippe bis.

Beim Barte Merlins, sie musste endlich weiterkommen, sonst würde es bald Morgen sein, bevor sie in den Kerkern war.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang um zu verhindern, dass sie über ihre Füße stolperte, welche ein seltsames Eigenleben bekamen, ähnlich dem Gefühl was man auf den Treppen hatte, wenn diese sich bewegten.

Trotz ihres Schwipps hatte sie noch genügend rational funktionierenden Verstand und wusste, dass der übermäßig konsumierte Wein Schuld an diesem Zustand war.

„Mist", entfuhr es ihr, als sie mit dem großen Zeh an eine Statue stieß und sie duckte sich sofort instinktiv.

Hatte sie jemanden geweckt?

Nein, alles um sie herum war in ein dämmriges Nachtlicht getaucht. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, sich von Harry den Tarnumhang zu leihen, aber das hätte unweigerlich bedeutet, dass sie ihm von ihrem Plan hätte erzählen müssen. Sie hatte Angst, Filch oder Peeves zu begegnen, die sie vermutlich lauthals verraten hätten.

Niemand durfte davon erfahren. Es war verrückt genug, dass sie überhaupt auf so eine Idee gekommen war, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Ron verließ sich auf sie. Hermine Granger. Mädchen, das alles weiß und alles beherrscht. Und sie liebte ihn zu sehr, um ihn zu enttäuschen.

So vorsichtig es ihre wackeligen Knie erlaubten, huschte sie weiter und stand endlich am Treppenabsatz zu den Kerkern. Atemlos starrte sie in die düstere Tiefe. Dort unten waren die gruseligen Folterkammern, der Zaubertränkeklassenraum und Snapes Büro, ihr eigentliches Ziel.

Noch war Zeit umzukehren, warnte sie ihre innere Stimme, aber dann sah sie Rons Gesicht vor sich und stöhnte leise auf. Nein, sie musste es nun durchziehen, koste es was es wolle. Und was es sie wirklich kostete, würde ihr Freund nie erfahren.

Das war der wichtigste Aspekt bei ihrem gut durchdachten Plan. Sie hatte sich mehrere zurecht gelegt, war aber immer wieder auf diesen einen zurück gekommen.

Endlich war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen und stand nun direkt vor der Snapes Tür. Hier unten befanden sich keine Gemälde mehr, nur die rohen Wände des Schlosses. Einzige Lichtquelle war eine Fackel am Ende des Gangs, der direkt zum Klassenzimmer führte. Hier, etwas weiter vorne, war das Büro des Lehrers für Zaubertränke.

Dass er wieder in diesen Lehrberuf zurückgekehrt war, hatte damals nicht nur Hermine überrascht. Nach den großen Prozessen, wo man ihn natürlich von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen hatte, hatte man ihm sogar wieder die Stelle des Schulleiters angeboten, aber Severus Snape hatte diese ausgeschlagen.

Sicher hätte er auch die früher von ihm so begehrte Stelle des Lehrers 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' bekommen, wenn er nur ein Wort gesagt hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht.

Minerva McGonagall war nun Schulleiterin und somit in die Fußstapfen des unvergessenen Dumbledores getreten und der Alltag war wieder auf Hogwarts eingekehrt.

Noch einmal holte sich Hermine die Erinnerungen an dieses schreckliche Jahr zurück. Ja, sie hatten Voldemort besiegt, aber zu welchem Preis? Viele gute Zauberer und Hexen waren auf der Stecke geblieben und auch Severus Snape hätte dazugehört, doch er konnte gerettet werden.

Es war der Phoenix gewesen, der ihn nach Naginis Biss geheilt hatte, wie einst schon Harry.

Nicht wenige, auch sie, hatten lange gebraucht, bis sie das große Ganze hinter Dumbeldores Plan verstanden hatten und damit die Rolle von Severus Snape darin. Aber trotz allem hatte man ihn danach nie als den Helden gefeiert, der er eigentlich gewesen war. Zu schrecklich waren seine alten Verwicklungen mit Voldemort, als dass man ihm alles hätte verzeihen können. Nicht zuletzt war er es selbst gewesen, der keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass er keinen Wert auf einen Heldenstatus legte.

Ron, Harry und sie hatten sich nach langem Überlegen dann doch entschlossen, ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen. Und auch wenn sie alle versuchten, so normal wie möglich weiter zu leben, hatte ihre Berühmtheit schon nach wenigen Wochen dazu geführt, dass sie sich von den anderen abgrenzten.

Lediglich die Schulstunden bei Professor Snape waren für sie so etwas wie eine Erinnerung an bessere Tage. Hatten sie anfangs geglaubt, dass er sich in seinem Verhalten ihnen und besonders Harry gegenüber ändern würde, so wurden sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Nie sprach er auch nur ein einziges Wort über das, was geschehen war. Sein Unterricht war weiterhin streng und für die meisten Schüler die Hölle. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er die Drei nicht mehr ganz so oft schikanierte, was sie aber eher darauf schoben, dass sie sich wirklich bemühten, gute Abschlüsse zu bekommen.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme und Hermine spürte noch einmal, wie sich ihr Zwerchfell schmerzend zusammenzog. Sie legte sich gut ihre Worte zurecht und atmete schwer durch, bevor sie mit zitternden Händen so leise klopfte, dass selbst sie es kaum hörte.

Himmel, was tat sie da überhaupt? Schlagartig wurde ihr wieder bewusst, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit sie im Begriff war zu tun und sie sah sich hektisch um. Eine eisige Faust packte nach ihrem Herzen und drückte es schmerzend, so dass sie leise aufstöhnte.

Da keine Reaktion von Innen zu kommen schien, schloss sie erleichtert ihre Augen und machte schwankend auf den blanken Fußsohlen kehrt. Die schnelle Bewegung brachte sie ins Straucheln und sie musste sich für einen winzigen Moment an der Wand festhalten, als hinter ihr auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Miss Granger!", zischte es in ihren Ohren und unwillkürlich duckte sie sich, als wäre sie geschlagen worden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sie sofort erkannt.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen haben?"

Da war kein Erstaunen in seiner dunklen Stimme, lediglich eine Spur von Hohn, da er sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hatte.

Gut, jetzt war es soweit. Es gab kein Zurück mehr für sie. Zweifelnd schloss sie ihre Augen, zählte in Gedanken bis drei und drehte sich, so würdevoll es mit ihren schlotternden Knien möglich war, wieder zu ihm um.

Er sah aus wie immer, aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Ganz in schwarz, lediglich ohne den sonst obligatorischen Umhang stand er im Rahmen zu seinem Büro und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Schlief dieser Zauberer eigentlich nie? Zumindest sah es nicht so aus, als hätte sie ihn geweckt.

„Ich wollte Sie sprechen", flüsterte sie und trat, mehr aus Instinkt als gewollt, einen Schritt zurück.

Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sie regelrecht zu durchbohren, während Snape sie musterte, als würde er auf eine weitere Erklärung warten. Seine Miene war starr, wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Lediglich am Flackern seiner Augen erkannte sie so etwas wie eine Spur von Überraschung und sie raffte ihren Bademantel etwas enger um den Hals als nötig.

„Und was ist so wichtig, dass Sie es wagen mich mitten in der Nacht zu stören?"

Sein Blick wanderte an ihr herab bis zu den blanken Füßen und wieder hinauf und ihr war, als könnte er durch sie hindurch sehen. Das flackernde Licht der Fackel zauberte Schatten auf sein blasses Gesicht und ließ es noch schmaler wirken, als es ohnehin schon war.

Was hatte er sie gefragt? Für einen Augenblick hatte sie tatsächlich den Grund ihrer nächtlichen Wanderschaft vergessen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde Snape ungeduldig. Er sah demonstrativ an ihr vorbei in den Flur und zog spöttisch eine Braue in die Höhe. „Noch dazu allein? Ohne Gesellschaft ihres rothaarigen Schattens? Oder unseres großen Helden? Normalerweise treten Sie doch immer im Rudel auf?"

Sie schauderte über den Sarkasmus und kam nicht umhin, ihm Recht zu geben. Sie waren einfach unzertrennlich, fast wie Drillinge.

„Ich...ich...ich..." Wo waren die gut durchdachten Worte? Irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins verschollen, stotterte sie zähneklappernd vor sich hin und sagte nur, dass sie ihn sprechen wollte.

„Sie wiederholen sich, Miss Granger", warnte er leise und Hermine spürte, dass sich seine Geduld dem Ende neigte. Gleich würde er bestimmt mit Punktabzug oder weitaus Schlimmeren drohen, wenn sie erst einmal gesagt hatte, was sie wollte.

„Es ist sehr privat." Es war heraus. Energisch reckte sie ihr Kinn nach vorne und erwiderte seinen starren Blick. Jedoch verlor ihre würdevolle Geste dadurch, dass sie von einem heftigen Schluckaufanfall heimgesucht wurde.

„Kommen Sie schon herein. So verlockend der Gedanke auch sein mag, ich will nicht Schuld daran sein, wenn Sie sich hier in der Kälte den Tod holen." Mit den harschen Worten auf den Lippen, griff er sie fest am Arm und zog sie energisch in sein Büro.

Hermine hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie kalt es wirklich war. Erst als ihr die heiße, vom Kaminfeuer aufgewärmte Luft seines Zimmers entgegen schlug, wurde es ihr bewusst.

„Setzen Sie sich." Sein knapper Befehl ließ sie augenblicklich auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch sinken, während er damit begann, aus dem Regal an der Wand einige Pulver und Flüssigkeiten herauszunehmen.

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum Sie sich nicht an Madame Pomfrey wenden, aber ich wurde noch nie schlau aus Ihnen", knurrte er und schüttete alle Inkredenzien in einen kleinen Behälter, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„B...'hick' ...Bitte?" Hermine hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was er meinte, sie kramte immer noch in ihrem Gedächtnis nach der Ansprache, die sie hatte halten wollen.

„Der Schluckauf. Deshalb sind Sie doch hier, oder?"

Die junge Frau kicherte hysterisch auf, was gar nicht ihre Art war, und legte ihre Hände an ihre Schläfen, als könnte sie damit ihre wirren Gedanken halbwegs ordnen.

Misstrauisch hatte der Professor aufgehört, seine Mixtur herzustellen und war an die beste Schülerin Hogwarts herangetreten. Genau genommen war sie es nicht einmal mehr, da die Prüfungen beendet waren. Die letzten Schultage für die Siebtklässler bestanden lediglich aus Zeremonien, Verabschiedungen und kleineren Wettbewerben. Und nicht zu vergessen, der große Abschlussball am vorletzten Tag.

Schnuppernd zog er die Luft durch die Nase und zum ersten Mal sah Hermine so etwas wie echte Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie sind betrunken." Seine Feststellung traf es auf den Punkt. Und sie war dabei, ihrem Lehrer die wohl unmöglichste aller Fragen zu stellen. Zumindest war ihr das wieder eingefallen.

„Ja. Nein. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte...ich muss..." Der Faden, den sie eben noch in ihrem Kopf hatte, war wieder wie abgerissen, als sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem auftauchte, da er vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war.

„Sind Sie nun völlig verrückt geworden? Sie tauchen hier mitten in der Nacht in meinem Büro auf, betrunken und halbnackt? Wenn ich Sie nicht besser kennen würde, so würde ich das für einen abstrusen Scherz halten."

Ihr Bademantel war ein wenig aufgeklappt, ließ den Blick auf ihre Beine frei und Hermine schlug hektisch die Enden des Frotteestoffs wieder zusammen. Trotz ihres ernsthaften Vorhabens schämte sie sich nun in Grund und Boden.

„Jetzt sprechen Sie, oder muss ich erst Veritaserum anwenden?"

„Ich hab nur Wein getrunken."

Snape war wieder aufgestanden und blinzelte spöttisch auf sie herunter.

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen. Und Sie sind extra den Weg aus ihrem Schlafsaal gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?"

„Nein. Ich wollte Sie um Ihre Hilfe bitten." Der Anfang war gemacht und erleichtert ließ Hermine die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen.

Demonstrativ wedelte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann mit der Hand den Geruch von Alkohol von seinem Gesicht weg und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Seine Mimik zeigte nichts von der Neugierde, die ihn beherrschte. Hermine Granger war sicherlich niemand, der sich einen üblen Scherz erlaubte. Und er war sich sicher, dass das, was sie zu sagen hatte, wirklich wichtig sein musste. Sie gehörte unzweifelhaft zu den begabtesten und intelligentesten Schülern, die er je gehabt hatte. Egal wie schwer er es ihr gemacht hatte, sie hatte sich immer durchgebissen. Außerdem war sie schon immer sehr vernünftig und unglaublich erwachsen für ihr Alter gewesen.

Niemals hätte er es zugegeben, aber er respektierte sie dafür.

„Also?" Mit dem Wink seines Stabes erschien ein gefülltes Glas vor ihm auf dem Tisch und seine langen Finger umschlungen das Gefäß, als würde er etwas zum Festhalten brauchen. „Um was wollen Sie mich bitten?"

Gute Noten konnten es kaum sein, dachte er ironisch. Hatten Weasley oder Potter etwas angestellt, von dem er noch nichts wusste? Nun, egal was es auch war, er würde keine Nachsicht walten lassen.

„Sie müssen mir etwas beibringen."

Beinahe war er versucht aufzulachen, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der sie das sagte, machte ihn stutzig. Sie war betrunken, aber nicht so betrunken, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagte, also wartete er so geduldig wie es ihm nur möglich war weiter ab, um was es sich dabei handeln konnte.

„Darf ich offen reden, Professor?" Ihr Schluckauf war wie weggeblasen und zumindest wusste sie auch wieder, was sie hierher getrieben hatte. Wenn auch die gut geübte Rede immer noch wie unter einem Tarnumhang in ihrem Unterbewusstsein versteckt war.

„Bitte." Er machte eine großzügige Geste mit der rechten Hand in ihre Richtung und sah scheinbar gleichgültig auf die Jahrgangsbeste von Hogwarts.

„Es ist mir bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen, gerade Sie um dies zu bitten. Aber wenn ich genau erklären darf worum es geht, werden Sie mich vielleicht verstehen. Sie erschienen mir genau der Richtige für mein Vorhaben. Natürlich hätte ich auch jemanden der anderen Schüler fragen können, aber ich brauche dringend jemanden mit..." Sie stockte kurz um sich zu sammeln und sprach dann leise weiter. „... Erfahrung. Außerdem haben Sie sich meiner Meinung nach als sehr verschwiegen und loyal erwiesen. Ich wäre niemals zu Ihnen gekommen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass das, um was ich Sie nun bitte, selbstverständlich unter die größte Geheimhaltung fällt."

Wenigstens waren ihr einige Bruchstück ihrer Ansprache wieder eingefallen und angespannt musterte sie sein Gesicht. Der schlimmste Teil stand ihr noch bevor, aber sie war klug genug erst einmal seinem Ego zu schmeicheln.

Doch Snape schien sie sehr gut zu durchschauen.

„Sie müssen mir keinen Honig um den Bart schmieren, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, was sie in Wahrheit von mir denken. Aber da ich neugierig bin, was Ihr dringendes Anliegen ist, das nicht warten kann, werde ich Ihnen versprechen, dass alles, was Sie sagen werden, unter uns bleibt, sofern Sie das wünschen. Das beinhaltet aber nicht die Zusage, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Bitte erfüllen werde, oder dass ich Sie nicht trotzdem bestrafe."

Ein wenig erleichtert nickte sie und sah zu, wie er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Sie hätte jetzt auch viel darum gegeben, noch etwas Alkohol zu bekommen, nur um lockerer zu werden, aber sie wagte nicht danach zu fragen.

Hermine Granger sah auf dem Stuhl direkt vor ihm so verloren und verzweifelt aus, dass er für einen Augenblick Mitleid bekommen hatte. So kannte er die selbstbewusste junge Frau gar nicht.

Snape hatte genug Kenntnis um zu sehen, dass sie wirklich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Und so wie es aussah musste es etwas wirklich schwerwiegendes sein, was würde sie sonst zu einem so verhassten Lehrer wie ihn treiben?

„Also, sprechen Sie", befahl er mit harter Stimme und konnte seine Ungeduld kaum zügeln. „Um was genau geht es?"

„Liebe", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß und wartete gespannt eine irgendwie geartete Reaktion ihres Gegenübers ab.

Zunächst passierte gar nichts, seine Miene blieb völlig ausdruckslos. Dann aber, so schien es ihr, sah sie ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, als hätte sie einen Scherz gemacht, dessen Pointe sich ihm erst später offenbarte.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen wurden seine Züge fast weich, als er sich ein wenig zu ihr vor lehnte und lächelte. Diese Seite hatte sie noch nie an ihrem Lehrer gesehen und es irritierte sie ein wenig, dass sie ihn mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so grauenerregend fand. Allerdings hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange an.

„Miss Granger. Bei aller Achtung vor ihren Leistungen, ich denke nicht im Traum daran, Ihnen bei einem wie-auch-immer gearteten Vorhaben zu helfen. Derartige Dinge gehören nun wirklich nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich. Wenn Sie Probleme mit Ronald Wesley haben, dann machen Sie das unter sich aus. Darf ich Sie jetzt bitten zu verschwinden?"

Natürlich war auch ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen dem Weasley Abkömmling und Granger etwas weiter entwickelt hatte. Derartiges gehörte zum Schulalltag der höheren Klassen. Es interessierte ihn schlich und ergreifend nicht ein bisschen. Bestenfalls empfand er es unterhaltsam, wie sich pubertäre Hexen und Zauberer zum Affen machten.

Überhaupt fand er es eher erstaunlich, was so eine junge, intelligente Frau an einem Trottel wie diesem rothaarigen Schnorrer fand. Er wusste genau, dass die meisten seiner Arbeiten aus ihrer Feder stammten, nur hatte er es nie beweisen können.

„Das ist es nicht. Zumindest nicht ganz. Theoretisch habe ich gar keine Probleme, es hapert an der Praxis."

Ihr Einwand hörte sich so konfus an, dass er entschloss sich diese amüsante Farce noch ein wenig weiter anzuhören. Erneut nahm er einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück, dabei spielte er mit dem Glas in der Hand und wartete ab, was Hermine sonst noch so an Lächerlichkeiten preisgeben würde.

„Was wollen Sie genau von mir, Miss Granger? Und reden Sie nicht wieder in Rätseln, meine Geduld ist am Ende."

„Wie ich schon sagte. Es geht um Liebe. Und ich dachte...", erneut machte sie eine kurze Pause und holte noch einmal Luft, „...Sie könnten es mir beibringen."

Der Professor war mit seinem Glas in der Hand aufgestanden und baute sich nun vor der Schülerin auf. Das Lächeln war zynisch geworden und es sah aus, als wollte er sie umgehend vor die Tür setzen, aber er stellte sich hinter sie und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herab.

Sich unwohl fühlend, nestelte Hermine an ihrem Ausschnitt und wagte nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und eine Gänsehaut jagte über ihren Körper. Er würde sie doch nicht schlagen, oder? Diese Option hatte sie bei ihren Überlegungen nicht mit einbezogen.

„Und was, meine liebe Miss 'Ohnegleichen', bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass ich ein Experte darin bin?", zischte es höhnisch an ihrem Ohr.

„Ist es meine liebenswürdige Art, die jedes weibliche Herz zum Schmelzen bringt? Mein unvergleichlich gutes Aussehen? Mein erfülltes Eheleben? Oh, ich vergaß – es mangelt mir an einem Weibe – Nun, dann vielleicht meine ständig wechselnden Beziehungen zu den atemberaubenden Frauen an dieser Schule?"

Seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus und ließ Hermine verzweifelt die Augen schließen.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen da bloß etwas raten? Ich fürchte, Sie müssen sich einen anderen Berater in Liebesdingen suchen. Oder geht es Ihnen um Profaneres? Ein Trank vielleicht? Das schafft jemand wie sie doch allein. Ich könnte Ihnen da hervorragende Literatur empfehlen."

Jetzt begriff sie. Er hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig verstanden. Aber wenn er jetzt schon so reagierte, was würde er tun, wenn sie die Dinge auf den Punkt brachte? Es war eh zu spät. Sie saß mittendrin in dem Schlamassel. Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht werden.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir schlafen."

Tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein dicker Knuddler an meine Beta Marisol, die mich überhaupt auf die Idee gebracht und mich in dieses Fandom gelockt hat.

Danke für schlaflose Nächte vorm PC, für die Unordnung in meinem Haushalt, weil ich mal wieder nix gebacken bekomme. Danke auch dafür, dass meine Männer inzwischen nicht mehr wissen wie vernünftiges Essen schmeckt, weil's nur noch Dosenfutter gibt. Danke fürs Kettenrauchen, weil ich mal wieder eine spannende SSHG-Fanfic gefunden habe und danke für das Kilo, was ich abgenommen habe, weil ich keine Zeit zum Essen habe.

Vor allem aber, danke, dass es dich gibt ** festumarm**

Ähm, hab ich was vergessen? Ach ja, danke an die Feedbackgeber für die netten Kommentare ;-)

Einige eurer Fragen erklären sich vermutlich schon bald...

Teil 2 – Ein verlockendes Angebot

Das Glas zerbrach in seiner Hand und Hermine sprang erschrocken auf. Ein Blick in seine Augen reichte, um sich vorsichtshalber einen weiteren Schritt zu entfernen, dann erst sah sie das Blut, welches aus seiner geballten Faust tropfte.

„Sie haben sich verletzt", bemerkte sie betroffen und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch Snape riss seinen Arm aus ihrer Reichweite und schnaubte vor Wut.

„Raus hier", zischte er warnend und Hermine war nur zu sehr gewillt, seinem Wunsch nachzugeben, aber nun war sie schon so weit gegangen, da konnte sie es noch einmal versuchen.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Professor. Und ich bin auch nicht verrückt. Ich habe es mir lange und gründlich überlegt. Vielleicht hören Sie sich erst einmal meine Gründe an, bevor Sie mich rauswerfen."

Der Splitter bohrte sich schmerzend in seine Handinnenfläche, aber er spürte ihn kaum. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Worte hatten ihn mehr getroffen, als er zuzugeben bereit war.

Zunächst hatte er geglaubt, sie hätte es ernst gemeint, vielleicht einen Rat gewollt, aber dies hier konnte sich nur um einen widerlichen Spaß handeln. Er war zornig und verletzt zur gleichen Zeit. Niemals hatte er angenommen, dass Hermine sich zu so etwas herablassen würde.

Insgeheim stellte er sich vor, wie er sie ohrfeigen würde, aber da war etwas in Ihrer Stimme, dass ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhielt.

Sie war hartnäckig und bevor er sie packen und vor die Tür setzten konnte, plapperte sie drauflos.

„Sie haben in einem Recht. Es geht um Ron und mich. Wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir mit allem warten, bis die Schule vorbei ist. Nach dem letzten Jahr wollen wir nicht überstürzen. Wir haben schon oft darüber geredet und mir wurde immer klarer, dass er zuviel von mir erwartet. All die Jahre hat er sich immer auf mich verlassen und hat mir vertraut. Er glaubt, dass ich schon meine Erfahrungen habe, mit Viktor Krum, aber egal wie oft ich es abgestritten habe, er hält an der absurden Idee fest.

Ich liebe ihn wirklich und er liebt mich. Ich will ihn einfach nicht enttäuschen. Natürlich kenne ich alle Details aus Büchern, aber mir fehlt die Praxis. Professor, ich will ihn nicht betrügen. Es wäre rein wissenschaftlich. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Gefühle. Sie bringen mir die fehlende Praxis bei und Ron wird glücklich sein. Ich kann jetzt nichts falsch machen. Ich habe noch nie versagt und will es auch diesmal nicht.

Ich bin alle Optionen durchgegangen, aber nur Sie kamen in Frage.

Ich bitte sie. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, Sie mögen mich nicht einmal. Sogar das habe ich bedacht. Es gibt Tränke, die da nachhelfen können und Sie beherrschen diese. Uns würde niemals jemand in Verbindung bringen, daher wäre es auch ein Geheimnis, was auf immer zwischen uns bleibt. In zwei Wochen bin ich fort und wir sehen uns nie wieder. Praktisch bin ich nicht mal mehr Ihre Schülerin und dazu volljährig, somit wäre es auch nicht verboten. Natürlich habe ich auch daran gedacht, jemand anderen zu fragen. Aber den Jungs hier traue ich nicht. Die prahlen höchstens mit ihren Bettgeschichten. Filch kommt ja wohl aufgrund seines Alters kaum in Frage und weitere Lehrer gibt es hier nicht. Ich brauche jemanden mit Erfahrung, klarem Verstand, ohne verklärende Gefühle und ich brauche diesen jemanden jetzt. Bevor die Schule zu Ende ist."

Es war heraus. Sie hatte es geschafft. Und so wie Snape sie ansah, erwartete sie gleich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch.

Der Professor war wie erstarrt und musste das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten. Dieses kleine

Besserwisserin meinte es ernst. Sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Und von ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen, klang es beinahe logisch. Sie wollte diesen Hampelmann von Weasley nicht enttäuschen und ihm seinen Wunsch nach einer erfahrenen Frau im Bett erfüllen.

„Das ist absurd." Hatte er das nur gedacht oder ausgesprochen? Es viel ihm schwer die Fassung wiederzuerlangen und das sollte etwas heißen. Nicht einmal Voldemort war es gelungen seine gelassene Fassade zu brechen, aber dieses Biest hier mit ihrem unmöglichen Anliegen.

„Ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich zuviel verlangt", stimmte sie zu und seufzte. Sie hatte noch einen letzten Trumpf im Ärmel, den es zu ziehen gab, und der kostete sie mehr Kraft als alle UTZ - Grade zusammen. Zu allem entschlossen, öffnete sie ihren Gürtel und ließ den Bademantel auf den Boden gleiten.

Nackt, wie sie erschaffen worden war, stand sie zitternd vor dem Professor und hatte vor Scham die Augen geschlossen. Sie wartete auf etwas. Irgendetwas. Einen Fluch, eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Höhnisches Gelächter. Aber es kam nichts. Erst nach Sekunden wagte sie es vorsichtig, ein Lid leicht zu öffnen.

Beim großen Merlin persönlich, sie hatte Snape noch nie so bleich gesehen. Seine ohnehin wächserne Hautfarbe hatte einen fast weißen Ton angenommen und sein Mund stand halboffen, bereit etwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein einziger Ton hervor. Seine langen dunklen Haare lagen ihm wirr im Gesicht und vermutlich hätte ein Unbeteiligter ihn für verrückt gehalten.

Aber Hermine wusste, dass er es nicht war. Er hatte den Tod gesehen. Mehrfach. Vermutlich war er nur völlig entsetzt.

Wie nah sie mit ihre Vermutung lag, konnte sie nicht wissen, denn Snape dachte wirklich für einen Moment, verrückt zu sein. Niemals, nicht im entferntesten hätte er geglaubt, dass sie so weit gehen würde. Was hatte sie sich denn gedacht? Dass er sofort wie ein Tier über sie herfallen würde?

Natürlich ließ ihn der Anblick nicht kalt. Er war ein Mann, verdammt. Nie hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie Hermine Granger unter ihrer Schuluniform aussah und selbst wenn, so wäre seine Erwartung sicher übertroffen worden. Hatte er sie bisher nur als Mädchen gesehen, wurde ihm nun bewusst, dass er es hier mit einer Frau zu tun hatte.

Seine Fassungslosigkeit währte nur kurz, bis er sich wieder fing. „Ziehen Sie sich wieder an, Miss Granger!", donnert es ihr entgegen und sie folgte seinem Befehl sofort.

Beschämt und mit Tränen in den Augen zog sie sich ihren Bademantel wieder an. Sie hatte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert und erniedrigt, jetzt bekam sie die Quittung. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Dass ein Mann wie Snape sie wie ein Neandertaler über die Schulter werfen und in sein Bett schleifen würde?

„Es tut mir Leid", wimmerte sie und hoffte auf so etwas wie Verständnis, doch im gleichen Augenblick wusste sie, dass das zu viel verlangt wäre. Sie erwartete förmlich die nächste Erniedrigung in Form verletzender Worte, wie er es immer tat. Und sie würde jedwede Art der Strafe auf sich nehmen, denn sie hatte es verdient.

O0o°°°o0O

Jetzt weinte sie auch noch. Er konnte mit allem fertig werden. Widersetzlichen Schülern. Hysterischen Eltern. Todessern und dunklen Lords. Aber ertrug keine Tränen. Doch halt, das war gelogen. Es gab oft Schüler, die in seinem Unterricht in Tränen ausbrachen und es berührte ihn kein Stück. Er ertrug 'ihre' Tränen nicht.

Diese Art der Erkenntnis war neu für ihn. Was war nur an diesem Mädchen, an wen erinnerte er sie? An Lily? Intelligent, loyal zu ihren Freunden und bereit für ihre Liebsten bis in den Tod zu gehen? Auch Hermine war bereit eine Menge zu opfern und ihre Loyalität hatte sie mehr als nur einmal bewiesen.

Ärgerlich verscheuchte er den Gedanken wieder und schnaubte wütend. Jetzt wischte sie sich mit einer hilflosen Geste auch noch die Nase an ihrem Ärmel und hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht, ihr etwas Tröstendes zu sagen. Es war doch lächerlich. Er begann tatsächlich weich zu werden, sobald eine Frau ihre Hüllen fallen ließ. Er war doch sonst nicht so? Zugegeben, es war schon länger her, dass er in einschlägigen Etablissements gewesen war. Doch nie hatte er so die Beherrschung verloren.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Verzeihen Sie mir." Ihre dünne Stimme rührte etwas in ihm und unwillig schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Hätte er einst Harrys Mutter abgewiesen nach solch einer Bitte? Oder hätte er sich genommen, was ihm bereitwillig angeboten wurde? In einem hatte Hermine Recht. Sie war praktisch keine Schülerin mehr von ihm, die Prüfungen waren vorbei. Und volljährig war sie auch. Dazu kam, dass sie sehr reif war für ihr Alter, wie er mit eigenen Augen festgestellt hatte.

Nachdenklich sah er zu, wie sie wie ein geprügelter Hund zu der Tür schlich.

Es sollte ihm egal sein, was sie dachte. Das mit diesem rothaarigen Wichtigtuer würde sie schon hin bekommen, sie war nicht dumm. Plötzlich sah er vor seinem inneren Auge förmlich diesen Trottel mit seinen gierigen Händen an ihr herumgrapschen und es machte ihn noch wütender.

Auch in dem Punkt hatte sie Recht gehabt. Die Theorie war völlig anders als die Praxis, das kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Warten Sie", bat er leise und sah wie sie die Klinke wieder losließ. Niedergeschlagen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und wagte kaum, ihn anzusehen.

War er denn ein Idiot, so etwas auszuschlagen? Es würde ihm das größte Vergnügen bereiten, ohne Verpflichtungen und lästige Gefühlsduselei. Und als wunderbarer Nebeneffekt würde er Ronald Weasley mit dem Wissen entlassen, dass er es gewesen war und nicht dieser Holzkopf von Krum, der Hermine in dieses für sie unbekannte Mysterium eingeführt hatte.

Wozu Gewissensbisse? In gewisser Weise war es sogar eine Form von Rache für die Erniedrigungen, die er wegen ihm und Potter hatte erdulden müssen und Hermine gab ihm bereitwillig den Schlüssel dazu. Gut, niemand würde je davon erfahren, aber er würde es wissen und das würde für ein Leben reichen.

„Ist das alles Ihr voller Ernst und sind Sie sich der Konsequenzen auch bewusst? Sie werden keinen Rückzieher in letzter Sekunde machen, weil Ihnen eingefallen ist, dass Sie es moralisch nicht verantworten können? Keine Vorwürfe, wenn es nicht so wird, wie Sie es sich gedacht haben und zu niemanden ein Wort?"

„Mein voller Ernst, Professor Snape. Ich bin mir aller Konsequenzen bewusst und werde bei Dumbledores Grab schwören, dass ich es niemanden sagen werde."

„Also gut, Miss Granger, dann haben wir nun eine Abmachung und jeder wird seinen Teil dazu erfüllen." Auffordernd streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und beinahe zögerlich ergriff Hermine sie.

„Abgemacht? Wann fangen wir an? Jetzt?"

„Ein verlockendes Angebot, aber ich muss leider ausschlagen. Morgen um Mitternacht hier bei mir."

Erleichtert schüttelte Hermine seine Hand und bemerkte, dass er sie länger fest hielt als nötig und, vermutlich unbewusst, mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. Dann öffnete er ihr sogar die Tür und entließ sie wieder in den kalten, dunklen Flur. Für Sekunden stand sie noch benommen herum und zuckte bei dem Zuschlagen der Tür zusammen. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und machte, dass sie fort kam.

Eilig rannte sie die Stufen hinauf, in einem durch, bis zum Gemälde der fetten Dame, wo sie erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen musste.

„Himbeergelee", flüsterte sie gerade so laut, dass die Frau im Gemälde ein Auge öffnete und gähnte.

Ohne einen Kommentar ließ sie den nächtlichen Störenfried herein, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Hermine konnte jedoch noch lange nicht schlafen. Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, schob ihre Hand unter den Kopf und dachte darüber nach, wie es war, als er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken gefahren war und dass er für einen kurzen Moment beinahe nett ausgesehen hatte, als er am Schreibtisch über sie gelacht hatte.

Sie fand es beunruhigend, so etwas zu denken. Vermutlich machte ihr schon die Angst vor der kommenden Nacht zu schaffen und energisch zwang sie sich an Ron zu denken. Wie er sie mit großen, verlangenden Augen ansah, wenn sie über das Thema sprachen. Wie er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft plante und schon überlegte, wie ihre Kinder heißen würden. Wie er mit den Augen rollte, wenn sie wieder mal etwas besser wusste als er. Wie er mit ihr stritt und schnell nachgab, nur damit sie nicht böse auf ihn war.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie beim Einschlafen schwarze, stechende Augen und nicht grüne sah.

O0o°°°o0O

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und als Ginny sie weckte, war es ihr, als hätte sie gar kein Auge zugetan.

„Hey, was ist denn los mit dir? Du siehst schrecklich aus, wirst du krank?"

Schlagartig wurde Hermine wieder bewusst, was sie getan hatte und im gleichen Augenblick war sie kurz davor, eine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Krank zu werden war sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee, aber es war keine Erkältung, die ihr das Gefühl gab, sich übergeben zu müssen.

O0o°°°o0O

Wie sie den Morgen und das gemeinsame Frühstück überstanden hatte, war ihr auch Stunden später noch ein Rätsel. Sie hatte nichts essen können und auch Ron war rührend besorgt um sie. Dass gerade er sich nun besonders um sie bemühte, verschlimmerte ihre Gefühlslage dazu noch erheblich. Am Schlimmsten aber war der Moment gewesen, als Snape den Speisesaal betreten hatte.

Stoisch wie immer war er an den langen Tischen vorbei gerauscht, der schwarze Umhang aufgebläht wie ein gewaltiger dämonischer Flügel und nicht einen einzigen Schüler seines Blickes würdigend. Sofort verstummten Gespräche, wenn er sich näherte, man flüsterte in seiner Gegenwart und steckte die Köpfe zusammen. Sogar die Luft schien gefährlich zu knistern. Noch nie war es ihr so bewusst geworden.

Himmel, was hatte sie da nur angestellt? War ihr der Plan bis gestern noch besonders ausgeklügelt erschienen, so waren es nun die Zweifel, die sie beherrschten.

Hatte sie am Ende nur geträumt, dass sie bei ihm gewesen war? Sie wünschte es sich zutiefst. Nein, noch immer spürte sie die Nachwirkungen des Weins in ihrem Magen rumoren. Das war weder ein Alptraum noch eine Halluzination gewesen. Für einen Moment erwog sie sogar die Option, den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, um sich selbst von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber die Konsequenzen wären vermutlich gefährlicher als das, was sie bei Snape erwartete.

„Was ist los?", nuschelte Ron neben ihr mit vollem Mund und folgte ihrem starren Blick. Dann sah er, dass Hermine zu Snape sah und unwillkürlich schluckte er den halb zerkauten Bissen herunter.

„Bist auch froh, dass du ihn bald nicht mehr sehen musst, oder? Sogar jetzt noch, wo ich weiß, dass er für Dumbledore gearbeitet hat, verursacht er mir eine Gänsehaut."

Mir auch, dachte Hermine bei sich, aber aus völlig anderen Gründen. Hektisch senkte sie ihre Augen, als sich für Sekundenbruchteile ihr Blick und der des Professors kreuzten.

„Ich für meinen Teil, bin froh, wenn ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss", mischte sich Harry ein. Er hatte seinen Freunden nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Die wahren Beweggründe des dunkelhaarigen Lehrers kannte nur er. Er hatte ihm damals die Erinnerungen gegeben, als er dachte, er würde sterben. Vermutlich bereute es Snape immer noch, aber er hatte ihm gegenüber nie ein Wort darüber verloren und Harry schwieg aus alter Loyalität zu Dumbledore.

Harry wusste, was Severus Snape für ihn getan hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass eigentlich nicht er der Grund dafür gewesen war. Es war lediglich das Andenken seiner Mutter gewesen.

Auch wenn er ihm seine Taten hoch anrechnete, war es ihm nie gelungen, ihm mehr als bloßen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Snape erinnerte ihn allein durch seine Anwesenheit täglich an die furchtbaren Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten und Harry glaubte, dass wenn er ihn nicht mehr sehen würde, der schlimme Schmerz ein wenig besser werden würde.

„Also ich werde Hogwarts vermissen", seufzte Hermine und betrachte angewidert ihren vollen Teller. „Das Lernen, den Unterricht, diese Atmosphäre. Die vielen guten Erinnerungen."

„Gute Erinnerungen?", spuckte Ron verärgert. „Also ich werde den Kasten sicher nicht vermissen und bin froh, wenn es endlich vorbei ist. Reicht schon, dass das Lernen nach dem Sommer wieder losgeht. Diese ganze Ausbildung zum Auror. Noch einmal Bücher wälzen, büffeln und üben, wie sollte ich da etwas vermissen? Das Beste am Abschluss ist, dass ich Snapes hässliche Visage nicht mehr ertragen muss, oder seine dämlichen Kommentare."

Hermine zuckte bei Rons letzter Bemerkung zusammen. Vermutlich würde er sie zutiefst verachten, wenn er wüsste, was sie für eine Abmachung hatte. Aber dann rief sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie es nur für ihn tat. Ron. Er war ihr Lebensinhalt nach dem Lernen geworden.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr täglich sehen würden, machte sie ganz traurig.

Er und Harry hatten sich ihren Traum erfüllt und würden Auroren werden. Noch immer gab es dunkle Magie. Böse Zauberer und Hexen würde es auch nach Voldemorts Vernichtung geben. Außerdem waren immer noch Todesser auf der Flucht. Es würde Jahre brauchen, sie alle zu finden.

Sie selbst hatte lange überlegt, was sie werden wollte. Sie hatte sogar ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, Lehrerin für Zauberkunst zu werden, um irgendwann nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Ron und Harry zu verlassen.

Ein derartiges Studium hätte sie unweigerlich für längere Zeit getrennt. Nun aber würde sie im Ministerium arbeiten, als Spezialistin für die Muggelwelt. Sicher, sie war prädestiniert dafür, aber ihr Traum war es sicher nie gewesen. So hatte sie zumindest die Möglichkeit, Ron zur Not helfend unter die Arme zu greifen, sollte es nötig sein.

O0o°°°o0O

Auch Severus Snape hatte in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden. Es machte ihm nichts aus, durch seine ehemaligen Aktivitäten war er es gewohnt, manchmal tagelang nicht zu ruhen, aber das war immer aus völlig anderen Gründen gewesen. Damals war es um Leben und Tod gegangen. Nicht um die völlig verrückten Ideen einer jungen Frau.

Er genoss das Gefühl von Macht, wenn er die Gänge zwischen den Tischen entlang ging und alles in seiner Nähe verstummte und in ein Tuscheln überging. Er spürte, wie man ihn mit ängstlichen Blicken verfolgte und die Luft anhielt, sobald er nur in die Nähe kam. Selbst die Schüler seines Hauses fürchteten ihn, auch wenn sie oft so taten, als wäre es nicht so.

Dabei vermied er es, Hermine im Vorbeigehen anzusehen, auch wenn er genau wusste, wo sie saß. Ganz am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches, zusammen mit Harry und Rons kleiner Schwester. Zum Glück war auch sie bereits im letzten Jahr, bald brauchte er den Anblick sommersprossiger und rothaariger Weasleys nicht mehr ertragen.

Am Tisch verfolgte er scheinbar interessiert einem Gespräch zwischen McGonnagal und Trelawney bei dem es um die große Abschlussfeier ging. Im letzten Jahr, genau wie in dem Jahr davor, war diese im Gedenken an die Opfer abgesagt worden und dies würde das erste große Fest nach Dumbledores Tod werden. Zurecht machte sich die Schulleiterin Gedanken darüber, wie es werden würde. Sie wurde ständig mit ihm verglichen und auch wenn sie ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllte, so würde sie immer im Schatten des großen Vorgängers stehen. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er es ausgeschlagen hatte.

Niemand sollte ihn mit seinem großen Mentor vergleichen.

Sein Blick schwenkte über die Schüler weiter unten und für einen kurzen Moment verfing er sich mit dem von Granger, die jedoch sofort ihre Lider senkte und mit ihren Freunden tuschelte.

Ob sie es schon bereute? Vermutlich würde sie heute Nacht zu ihm kommen und ihn anflehen, sie aus dem Versprechen zu entlassen. Severus kam nicht umhin zynisch zu lächeln bei der Vorstellung daran. Letzte Nacht war es selbst sein Gedanke gewesen, dass sie es sich hoffentlich noch einmal überlegte.

Was aber, wenn sie wirklich kam und sich an die Abmachung hielt? Schlagartig wurde ihm ganz warm.

Es war lächerlich. Absurd. Unvorstellbar. Hermine Granger hatte einen scharfen Verstand und würde sicher eine passable Ausrede erfinden.

Selbst wenn nicht, was hatte er zu verlieren? Man konnte ihn weder zur Verantwortung ziehen, geschweige denn ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Welcher halbwegs gestandene Zauberer würde zu so einem verlockenden Angebot einer attraktiven jungen Dame nein sagen? Den moralischen Aspekt einmal beiseite gelassen. Von so etwas hatte er sich noch nie leiten lassen.

So oder so, es würde ein äußerst interessantes Unternehmen werden. Es ärgerte ihn nur ein wenig, dass er sich tatsächlich eingestand, dass ihn Hermine weitaus mehr beschäftigte, als ihm lieb war.

O0o°°°o0O

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Ron und Hermine gemeinsam damit, Süßigkeiten als Abschiedsgeschenke an die Schüler und Lehrer zu verteilen, was ein alter Brauch auf Hogwarts war. Dabei mussten sie genau aufpassen, um keinen Unterricht zu stören, was trotz der Feierstimmung streng verboten war. Ihre Schulzeit war ein für alle mal vorbei, aber die der anderen ging bis zum Schluss weiter.

So mussten sie ein wenig warten, bis der Wahrsageunterricht vorbei war.

„Was meinst du? Lässt die verrückte Trelawney sie gerade Kaffesatz lesen? Vermutlich hat sie sich wieder irgendein Opfer gesucht und erklärt dem Ärmsten seine schauerliche Zukunft." Ron schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, aber Hermine war nicht besonders gesprächig an diesem Tag.

Außerdem erschien ihr nicht zum ersten Mal die eigene Zukunft als nicht das, was sie sich erträumt hatte. Sie liebte Ron, das stand völlig außer Frage, aber musste das wirklich bedeuten, dass sie ihre eigenen Wünsche hinten anstellte?

„Nun, ich persönlich möchte gar nicht in die Zukunft sehen können. Es muss doch schrecklich sein zu wissen, was mit einem passiert und es nicht abwenden zu können." Warum hörten sich ihre Worte verzweifelter an, als es beabsichtigt war?

„Huh? Was ist denn heute nur mit dir los? Was soll schon noch schreckliches passieren nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben? Denkst du wirklich, es könnte noch schlimmer kommen? Ab jetzt wird alles gut." Damit drückt er aufmunternd ihre Hand. Er verstand sie nicht, wie so oft, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn sie traurig war.

Die Türen zum Turm gingen auf und eine dritte Klasse kam ihnen kichernd entgegen, bedrängten sie regelrecht, um die heiß begehrten Süßigkeiten zu bekommen. Erst als der letzte versorgt war, gingen sie hinein, um Trelawney etwas anzubieten.

„Hallo Professor, heute schon irgendwas interessantes in der Glaskugel gesehen?", versuchte Ron zu scherzen, aber Hermine fand es nicht lustig. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah ihren Freund strafend an.

„Oh. Bonbons. Wunderbar, wunderbar.", lachte die seltsam aussehende Professorin mit der schrecklichen Brille. „Ich habe Sie schon kommen sehen." Dabei deutete sie auf eine in ihrem inneren milchig getrübte Glaskugel vor ihr.

Sie nahm ihnen ein paar der Süßigkeiten ab, steckte etwas davon in ihren Mund, starrte weiter auf die gebogene Fläche vor ihr und beachtete die Beiden gar nicht weiter.

„Na, was sagt die Zukunft über uns aus?" Ron zuckte, als Hermine ihm ihren Ellenbogen kräftig in die Seite stieß, aber lachte nur und verdrehte seine Augen, während er zu Trelawney sah, die aufgeregt mit den Augen etwas auf ihrem sonderbaren Bildschirm zu verfolgen schien.

„Ah, Weasley, sehr schön, sehr schön. Ich sehe... oh ... du meine Güte. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sieben Kinder haben wollen?"

Ron hustete erschrocken los und Hermine sackte das Herz in die Hose. Sie wollte das nicht hören und auf keinen Fall würde sie sieben Kinder bekommen. Wo blieb dann ihre eigene Karriere? Hatte sie all die Jahre gelernt und gearbeitet, um eines Tages so zu enden? Nichts gegen Molly Weasley, die sie abgöttisch liebte, beinahe wie ihre eigene Mutter, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall so enden.

„Und Miss Granger, was sehe ich denn da? Sehr interessant, wirklich, sehr interessant." Hermine unterdrückte den Wunsch sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, denn sie wollte nicht hören, dass sie eines Tages inmitten schreiender rothaariger Kinder sitzen würde und ihnen Märchen vorlas.

„Sie werden sehr glücklich werden, auch wenn es sehr viele nicht verstehen werden. Und das tue ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht." Sie klopfte gegen die Kugel, als könnte sie das Bild darin vertreiben. Hermine wurde noch schlechter, als ihr ohnehin schon war. Sie würde so ein Leben auch noch genießen?

„Also das verstehe ich wirklich nicht, ich bin schockiert!" Entrüstet starrte Trelawney die beiden mit ihren durch die dicken Gläser übergroß erscheinen Augen an.

Das konnte Hermine nun wiederum sehr gut verstehen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass sich die Lehrerin mal wieder mit ihren Prognosen daneben lag.

„Siehst du? Es wird alles gut. Wir haben beide zusammen eine wunderbare Zukunft." Ron nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie aus dem Klassenraum. „Nur das mit den sieben Kindern sollten wir uns überlegen", meinte er gequält grinsend und schob sie durch die Tür.

Sie sahen nicht mehr wie Trelawney verwirrt immer wieder über die Kugel strich und ihnen dann hinterher blickte.

„Ich hab nichts davon gesagt, dass es eure gemeinsame Zukunft ist", rief sie noch, aber die beiden waren schon längst außer Hörweite.

Arme Miss Granger, dachte sie noch bei sich. Das hätte sie sich niemals zu glauben gewagt. Absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass unter solchen Voraussetzungen ihre Aussage, was das Glück betraf, überhaupt stimmen konnte. Und zum ersten Mal zweifelte die Professorin tatsächlich an dem, was sie gesehen hatte...


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen lieben Dank für das nette Feedback! Wie ihr seht, bin ich damit leicht zu erpressen, was Fortsetzungen angeht **gg**

Teil 3 – erste Lektion

Hatten sich die Stunden am Nachmittag wie Zauberkaugummi hingezogen, so rasten sie am Abend für Hermine nur so dahin. Die Zeiger der Uhr drängten unaufhörlich in Richtung Mitternacht und je näher die Stunde rückte, desto unruhiger wurde sie.

Sie konnte doch einen dieser Kotzpastillen aus Georges Fabrik zu sich nehmen und eine Krankheit vortäuschen? Aber das würde Madame Pomfrey sicher durchschauen. In ihrer momentanen Gefühlslage wäre Hermine sogar bereit gewesen, sich aus dem Fenster zu werfen, nur um irgendwie auf der Krankenstation zu landen.

Nein, sie war kein Feigling. Niemals würde sie Snape die Genugtuung geben, sie für kleinmütig zu halten. Und es war ja objektiv betrachtet eine rein wissenschaftliche Unternehmung. Selbstverständlich kannte sie alle Details, auch dass es unter den richtigen Voraussetzungen eine sehr angenehme Geschichte sein sollte. Sonst würde man ja wohl kaum so ein Aufheben um einen einfachen Geschlechtsakt machen.

Hermines rationaler Verstand übernahm die Kontrolle und drängte ihre lästigen Zweifel in eine hintere Ecke des Gehirns. Es ging ja nicht darum, dass sie sich vergnügte, sondern dass sie Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet sammelte. Es war so ähnlich wie den ersten Zauberspruch sprechen, den ersten Trank brauen, oder der erste Ritt auf dem Besen. Man wusste alles in der Theorie, aber man hatte Angst vor dem ersten Mal in der Praxis, danach war alles nur noch reine Routine.

Pünktlich verschwand sie durch das Gemälde und machte sich, diesmal stocknüchtern, auf den Weg in Snapes Büro. Es war ein Glück gewesen, dass auch diesmal alle schon schliefen und niemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkte. Die letzten Schultage waren für die meisten sehr anstrengend und aufregend, so dass überall im Schloss eine gespenstische Stille herrschte.

Erst als sie wieder vor seiner Bürotür stand, verließ sie für einen Moment wieder ihr neu gewonnener Mut, aber sie riss sich zusammen und klopfte energisch gegen das Holz.

„Herein", dröhnte es von Innen und Hermine straffte ihre Schultern. Jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, mahnte sie sich und trat in das erleuchtete Büro.

Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien einige Unterlagen gelesen zu haben, denn er legte einen Stapel mit Zetteln zur Seite und ließ sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs in einer der Schubladen verschwinden.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Wie ich sehe, halten Sie sich an unsere Abmachung."

Mit vorgestrecktem Kinn trat sie an den Schreibtisch heran und sah ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer direkt ins Gesicht, bevor sie nickte. Sie sah tatsächlich für einen winzigen Augenblick so etwas wie Überraschung in seiner Miene aufflackern, aber das war so schnell vorbei, wie es gekommen war.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet habe. Ich hatte geglaubt Sie würde herkommen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass Sie einen wichtigen Grund gefunden haben, sich nicht daran zu halten."

Schwang da so etwas wie Hoffnung in seiner Stimme mit? Hermine war sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht ekelte ihn die Vorstellung an, mit ihr zu schlafen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum Sie so etwas denken sollten. Normalerweise pflege ich mich an meine Versprechen zu halten. Da müsste mich schon ein Bus überfahren, oder ein Drache fressen."

Wie nah sie an der Vorstellung gewesen war, sich die Treppe herunter zu werfen, verschwieg sie ihm jedoch geflissentlich.

„Sie sind sicher, dass Sie unter keinem Fluch stehen? Ihnen sollte wirklich bewusst sein, dass Ihr Vorhaben, sagen wir mal, etwas sehr außergewöhnlich ist."

Seine samtige Stimme verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Redete er sich soeben aus der Angelegenheit heraus? War das der rettende Strohhalm, den er ihr fairerweise entgegen warf? Oder war sie in seinen Augen wirklich so widerwärtig, dass ihn der Gedanke so schockierte?

„Nein, ganz sicher kein Fluch. Ich sehe das eher als wissenschaftliches Experiment an. Sie bringen mir die Grundlagen bei und das war es dann."

Scheinbar gelassen lehnte sich der Professor in seinem Stuhl zurück und schien etwas zu überlegen.

O0o°°°o0O

Er hatte ihr mit seinen Worten alle Optionen geöffnet, einen Rückzieher zu machen, aber ganz offensichtlich war diese kleine Miss Oberschlau wirklich bereit, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen.

Es ärgerte ihn sogar ein wenig, mit welcher Bestimmtheit sie ihre Aussage traf. Doch es sollte ihm nur Recht sein. Ein kleiner Wink seines Zauberstabs reichte und es erschien eine Karaffe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Irgendwie war die Luft plötzlich so trocken, dass er den Wunsch nach einem Glas Wein bekommen hatte.

„Ist das ein...?" Sie brachte ihre Frage nicht zu Ende, aber er verstand was sie meinte und lächelte ironisch.

„Nein, Miss Granger, DAS ist es sicher nicht. Für das, was wir vorhaben, brauche ich derartige Tränke nicht. Es ist lediglich Wein. Muggelwein, um genau zu sein. Möchten Sie auch ein Glas?", bot er ihr großzügig an, doch Hermine schüttelte ablehnend ihren Kopf. Sie hatte die Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden. Es verstärkte in ihr nur den Eindruck, dass er sie eigentlich verabscheute, indem er auf ihre Abstammung verwies.

Severus Snape musste zugeben, dass sie ihn beeindruckte. Es war tatsächlich so gewesen, dass er ihr alle Möglichkeiten eröffnet hatte, sich ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Auch die Art, wie sie aufrecht vor ihm stand und versuchte, völlig gelassen zu wirken, erstaunte ihn. Natürlich entging ihm nicht das ängstliche Flackern in ihren Augen.

Sie hatte wirklich Courage, das musste er ihr lassen.

„Ich muss Sie noch fairerweise darauf hinweisen, dass es dabei etwas unangenehm für Sie werden könnte und ich bin nicht dafür berühmt, besonders zimperlich zu sein."

Er wollte ihr noch mehr Angst machen. So viel Angst, dass sie aus einem Büro rannte und ihr verrücktes Vorhaben an den Nagel hängte. Allerdings würde es ihn bereits jetzt schon eine weitere schlaflose Nacht kosten.

O0o°°°o0O

„Sie sollten mich gut genug kennen, dass ich ebenfalls nicht zimperlich bin. Die technischen Details sind mir absolut bewusst."

Hermine hatte wirklich Angst, aber trotz ihrer aufkommenden Panik war sie einfach nicht in der Lage ihm nachzugeben. Sie wollte um keinen Preis der Welt, dass er sie für schwach und feige hielt. Nicht er, soviel Genugtuung gönnte sie ihm um keinen Preis der Welt.

Der Professor erhob sich, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, behielt seine äußerlich kühle Fassade und starrt Hermine unverhohlen an, als erwartete er etwas von ihr.

„Sollten wir zu dem Zweck vielleicht nicht besser in ihr Bett?" Sie sah an ihm vorbei zu der Tür, die vermutlich in seine privaten Gemächer führten, doch sein hartes Auflachen unterbrach sie im Ansatz und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Sie sind wirklich hartnäckig, Miss Granger. Aber wenn Sie etwas lernen wollen, dann werden Sie rein nach meinen Regeln handeln. Als Erstes vergessen Sie alles, was sie bisher gelesen oder gehört haben. Wir sind hier nicht in Arithmantik, wo Sie alles berechnen können."

„Aber ich dachte, dass..." Er ließ sie nicht aussprechen.

„Sie dachten was? Dass ich Ihnen bei einem kleinen Schäferstündchen die Unschuld raube und Sie damit alles wissen, was sie wissen müssen? Verabschieden Sie sich von der Vorstellung, dass dies eine Einzelstunde wird. Wollen Sie es perfekt für ihren zukünftigen Liebhaber sein, oder sind Sie nur neugierig? Verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit, wenn das so sein sollte."

Hermine hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Er klang und benahm sich wie ihr Lehrer, aber genau das hatte sie doch gewollt, oder? Sie verdrängte ihre Vorstellung von einem schnellen Akt unter einer Bettdecke in einem abgedunkelten Raum und nickte tapfer.

Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass er mit viel Rücksicht vorgehen würde, aber das hatte sie nie erwartet.

„Gut, wenn das dann geklärte wäre." Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank noch einmal einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte, die immer noch verloren mitten in seinem Büro herum stand und abwartend ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Er war davon überzeugt, dass Sie nach dieser ersten Lektion nie wieder freiwillig seine Räume betreten würde.

„Ziehen Sie sich aus", befahl er kalt und lächelte böse.

Unsicher stand Hermine vor Professor Snape und atmete hektisch. Hatte sie das richtig verstanden?

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn fragen, aber er unterbrach sie schon, bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte. Hob seine Hand und schwenkte den Zeigefinger hin und her, um ihr anzudeuten, dass er keine Fragen, Einwände oder etwas derartiges erlaubte.

Es war ihr dermaßen peinlich, dass sie rot anlief. Nein, so hatte sie sich das ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt, sofern sie überhaupt etwas gedacht hatte. Ihre Knie verwandelten sich in Pudding. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie nicht bereits nackt gesehen hätte, nach ihrer tollen Vorstellung letzte Nacht.

Trotzdem störte sie die die Unpersönlichkeit, mit der er das anging.

„Gewissensbisse in letzter Sekunde, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme tropfte vor Hohn, in der Erwartung, dass sie einen Rückzieher machen würde, und Hermine ärgerte sich über ihre eigenen Empfindungen. Das war doch genau das, was sie gewollt hatte? Einfache Unterweisung ohne Schnörkel und Schnickschnack. Und das, was sie lernen wollte, ließ sich nun mal nicht in vollständiger Bekleidung bewerkstelligen.

Hastig nestelte sie an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse, ohne auch nur noch einen Kommentar abzugeben. Es wunderte sie nur ein wenig, dass er sich nicht ebenfalls auszog, sondern zusah, wie sie förmlich an ihren Ärmeln riss, um die Bluse schnellstmöglich herunter zu bekommen.

„Hören Sie sofort auf damit."

Der untere Teil ihres Hemdes war noch verschlossen, und um Zeit zu sparen, war sie bereits aus einem Ärmel geschlüpft. Die Bluse hing noch über einer Schulter und man konnte einen Teil ihres blütenweißen BHs erkennen.

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und blickte in die ärgerlich verzogene Miene des Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie ihren Ronald nicht zu Tode erschrecken wollen mit ihrem Übereifer, sollten wir an ihrem Timing arbeiten. Bei dieser ersten Lektion geht es um Verführung. Wollen Sie es zu einem besonderen Ereignis werden lassen, oder ist Ihre Vorstellung von Sex mit ihm so erschreckend, dass Sie es auf die nur schnellstmögliche Weise hinter sich bringen wollen?"

Sie hatte ihre Bluse wieder hochgezerrt und starrte schuldbewusst auf ihre Fußspitzen. Nein, es war nicht die Vorstellung, mit Ron zu schlafen, die sie zu einer solchen Eile bewegt hatte.

„Aber ich dachte..."

„Ah, ah, was habe ich Ihnen denn eben gesagt? Hören Sie auf zu denken, Miss Granger und tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage. Stellen Sie sich ihren Freund vor. Es ist ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. Sie wollen jede Minute davon genießen und er auch. Dazu gehört, dass Sie ihm die Vorfreude gönnen, jeden verdammten Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu entdecken und zwar langsam. Soll er Sie begehren, oder soll er über Sie herfallen wie ein Karnickel? Wenn er Sie wie ein kostbares Geschenk behandeln soll, dann gehört das umsichtige Auspacken dazu."

Betroffen schluckte Hermine ihren Einwand herunter und gab ihm Recht. Immerhin tat sie das alles ja nur für Ron. Die Perfektionistin in ihr gewann wieder die Oberhand.

„Gut, dann noch einmal und jetzt mit dem nötigen Gefühl."

Hermine schloss die Augen und begann noch einmal von vorn. Unendlich langsam und mit fließenden Bewegungen, öffnete sie die restlichen Knöpfe und ließ in Zeitlupe den Stoff über ihre Schultern nach hinten gleiten. Ron, Ron, Ron, hämmerte es in ihrem Hinterkopf, doch trotz aller Bemühungen konnte oder wollte sie sich ihren Freund einfach nicht vorstellen, wie er sie dabei beobachtete. Vermutlich würde er sie mit offenem Mund anstarren und albern kichern.

Nein, da war es einfacher sich der Tatsache bewusst zu werden, dass hier nicht Ron, sondern Professor Snape vor ihr stand und zusah.

Mit der gleichen Umsicht, nicht in Eile auszubrechen, öffnete sie den Knopf ihrer Hose und zog langsam die Enden auseinander, so dass der Reißverschluss automatisch aufging. Sanft glitt der raue Stoff an ihren glatten Beinen entlang und so langsam und anmutig wie es ihr möglich war, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und stieg heraus.

Obwohl es warm im Büro war, fröstelte sie und zog für einen Augenblick die Schulterblätter zusammen. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, die Augen geschlossen zu halten, und öffnete ihre Lider.

Keinerlei Regung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht und Hermine tastete rücklings nach der Öffnung ihres BHs. Betont langsam öffnete sie jeden einzelnen der drei Haken und ließ dann einfach die Träger über ihre Schultern gleiten. Für einige Sekunden hielt sie ihn noch unter ihren Armen eingeklemmt fest, bevor sie diese leicht öffnete und der dünne Stoff ebenfalls zu Boden schwebte.

Gebannt verfolgte sie seine Miene und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits. Doch er hielt eisern mit seinen schwarzen Augen ihren Blick gefangen und sie hakte ihre Daumen nun in den Bund ihres Höschens. Es war seltsam, aber sie schämte sich nicht einmal mehr für ihre Nacktheit.

So behutsam es ging, zog sie es Stück für Stück nach unten, bis die Schwerkraft einsetzte und es einfach herunter fiel.

Sie hatte vergessen, wie lange sie da schon stand und in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen versunken war. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesagt, oder auch nur das winzigste Anzeichen gemacht, dass er zufrieden war.

Hilflos steckte sie ihre Arme zur Seite und endlich schien auch er wie aus einem Bann zu fallen, denn er zwinkerte kurz und räusperte sich dann.

„Und was nun?", wagte sie zu fragen und der Professor nickte ihr zu.

„Wir machen morgen weiter. Sie können sich wieder anziehen."

Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überkam Hermine. Das war alles? Kein Wort, dass sie es gut gemacht hatte? Oder war sie so schlecht gewesen, dass er einfach nur so freundlich war, ihr die Peinlichkeit einer Demütigung zu ersparen? Es war seltsam, das Wort 'freundlich' und Snape in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen, aber Sie rechnete ihm hoch an, dass er sich einen zynischen Kommentar ersparte.

Mit der gleichen Eile, mit der sie sich anfangs hatte ausziehen wollen, raffte sie nun ihre Sachen hoch und zog sich an.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie noch beim Herausgehen und drehte sich dann doch noch einmal um. Snape hatte sich noch kein Stück bewegt, sondern stand immer noch an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt und sah ihr hinterher.

„Professor?"

Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn und er zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Was es mies?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und erneut überkam Hermine der Gedanke, dass er mit diesem Ausdruck beinahe nett wirkte.

„Sie wollen eine Zensur dafür?" Überraschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, bevor er ihr die erlösende Antwort gab.

„Annehmbar", erklärte er plötzlich kalt, „und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie ins Bett kommen."

Er schloss hinter ihr ab und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an seine Bürotür.

Er war ein Lügner ersten Grades. Die Vorstellung, welche die Kleine ihm da gegeben hatte, war mindestens ein 'Erwartungen übertroffen' wert und würde ihm vermutlich noch in vielen Jahren den Seelenfrieden rauben.

Musste dieses verflixte Biest denn wirklich in allem perfekt sein?

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

So, weiter geht es mit meinem neuen Lieblingspärchen. Zu einigen Dingen, die in den Reviews erwähnt wurden, wollte ich aber noch kurz Stellung nehmen gg

Also, natürlich wirkt die Frage nach den Lehrstunden ein wenig banal gestrickt. Allerdings sollte dies ursprünglich eine Kurzgeschichte von maximal drei Teilen werden, ohne großartigen Plot mit ordentlich Smut. Aber wie so oft, entwickeln die Akteure in meinen Geschichten plötzlich eine seltsame Eigendynamik und weigern sich extrem einfach so miteinander ins Bett zu steigen seufz

Nunja, ich arbeite daran, nur lassen sich in kürzeren Geschichten einfach keine langwierigen Handlungsstränge einbauen, die dazu noch völlig logisch sind.

Mal im Ernst, wer will schon mit so einem Stinkstiefel ins Bett???

Mist – doch so viele? Ok, ich arbeite daran ;-) Vielleicht im nächsten Teil? ...

Teil 4 – Erkenntnisse

Es war merkwürdig, aber trotz allem hatte Hermine noch einige Stunden hervorragend schlafen können. Ihr Gewissen redete ihr zwar hartnäckig ein, dass sie sich besser in Grund und Boden schämen sollte, aber dem war einfach nicht so.

Es war zwar kein Hochgefühl, was sie an diesem Tag beherrschte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war sie zufrieden mit sich.

Ein paar Mal hatte Ron sie aus ihren Tagträumen geweckt, während sie mit den anderen magische Girlanden für den Abschlussball knüpfte, weil sie ständig an das Erlebte denken musste.

„Du tust es schon wieder", stieß er sie an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was denn?" In ihren Gedanken unterbrochen sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass Ron sie seltsam ansah.

„Du summst."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Doch. Du hast gesummt. Ich versteh dich nicht. Gestern hast du noch trübe Stimmung verbreitet und heute benimmst du dich, als hättest du massenweise Traumkekse verdrückt."

Hermine antworte ihm nicht, sondern widmete sich weiter ihrem Zauberstab, den sie leicht hin und her schwenkte, damit sich die Girlande immer weiter drehte und auffädelte, im Takt einer imaginären Musik.

„Weiber", knurrte Ron und sah nach Harry, der ihm nickend zustimmte. Ginny hatte ihm eben erzählt, dass sie gehört hatte, wie Hermine gestern Nacht herumgeschlichen war. Sie hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen, da sie gedacht hatte, sie wäre zu ihrem Bruder gegangen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er gehört hätte, wenn Ron neben ihm Besuch bekommen hätte.

Noch wollte er nichts sagen, bevor er nicht mit Hermine selbst gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur nicht richtig schlafen können und war herum gewandert.

Erst am späten Nachmittag ergab sich für ihn die richtige Gelegenheit. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten sie zusammen geschweißt. Irgendetwas ging mit Hermine vor sich, ihr Verhalten war nicht so wie sonst. Vielleicht war sein bester Freund zu verliebt das zu erkennen, aber Harry spürte instinktiv, dass sie etwas vor ihnen verbarg.

Schon seit Tagen war sie so seltsam in sich gekehrt gewesen und gestern erschien sie regelrecht deprimiert. Dagegen war sie heute wiederum wie verwandelt. Das war nicht die Hermine, die er kannte.

Er war mit ihr unterwegs nach Hogsmeade, um noch einige Besorgungen zu machen, während Ron und seine Schwester lieber in Hogwarts geblieben waren.

Während sie von Laden zu Laden gingen, hatte Harry Mühe, den richtigen Ansatz zu finden. Letztendlich beschloss er einfach mit seiner Frage nicht mehr hinterm Berg zu halten.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du benimmst dich seit Tagen so seltsam, dass es mir wirklich Sorgen macht. Erst bist du deprimiert und heute vergisst du die Hälfte." Sie waren schon dreimal an dem Geschäft vorbei gelaufen, in dem sie etwas von ihrer Einkaufsliste bestellt hatten.

Das war einfach völlig untypisch sie.

Misstrauisch zog Hermine ihre Bauen zusammen uns sah ihren langjährigen Vertrauen an.

„Warum, wie kommst du darauf?" Ihre Stimme klang eine Spur zu schrill für seinen Geschmack.

Sie verschwieg ihm etwas. Hatte er bisher nur angenommen, es würde die Aufregung über das Ende ihrer Schulzeit sein, so wusste er schlagartig, dass da noch mehr hinter steckte.

„Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst. Hast du Probleme mit Ron?" Wenn es so war, dann ging es weder ihn noch Ginny etwas an.

„Nein?" Warum aber klang dann aber ihre Antwort eher wie eine Frage?

„Hast du schon den neuen Besen gesehen? Hyperblitz 5000, schau dir den mal an."

Harry sah nur kurz auf das neueste Besenmodell. Er kannte ihn schon aus einem Prospekt und wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, würde er auch weiterhin Quidditch spielen, aber das musste sich erst einmal ergeben. Hermine versuchte ihn eindeutig vom Thema abzulenken.

Ganz offensichtlich wollte sie ihm nichts sagen und es kränkte ihn ein wenig. Nach all dem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, hatte er sich ein wenig mehr Vertrauen gewünscht. Schweigend folgte er ihr, aber beschloss insgeheim Ginny zu bitten, ein wenig auf Hermine zu achten.

O0o°°°o0O

Was immer auch Snape von ihr dachte, er vermied es bei den Mahlzeiten streng auch nur einmal in Hermines Richtung zu sehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, die bei jeder Gelegenheit hinüber zum Lehrertisch sah und ihn beobachtete. Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten, die ihr plötzlich auffielen und ihr früher nie ins Auge gefallen waren. Die Art wie er aß, aufrecht und erhobenen Hauptes und immer den Blick über die Tische gerichtet. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er genau beobachtete, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Die seltsame Art, wie er sich zur Seite neigte, wenn einer seiner Kollegen mit ihm sprach und wie er immer eine kleine Pause machte, bevor er etwas erwiderte, als würde er jedes einzelne Wort genau überlegen.

Sie kannte diesen Lehrer nun schon etliche Jahre und es hatte Zeiten gegeben, wo sie sich ernsthaft vor ihm gefürchtet hatte. Doch irgendwie schien dieses Gefühl in ihr zu bröckeln, was allein die Tatsache bewies, dass sie trotz allem zu ihm gegangen war.

Warum interessierte es sie plötzlich, was ihn hatte so werden lassen? Gut, einiges wusste sie schon von Harry. Dessen Vater und seine Freunde mussten wohl so manchen üblen Scherz mit ihm getrieben haben. Dann seine Vergangenheit als Todesser und später als engster Verbündeter Dumbledores. Er war loyal und zuverlässig, daran zu zweifeln bestand nun kein Grund mehr. Was aber nichts an seinem Charakter geändert hatte.

Trotzdem musste es noch eine andere Seite an ihm geben. Warum hätte er ihr sonst helfen wollen?

Hatten sie am Vortag noch Zweifel beherrscht, überhaupt das Richtige zu tun, waren es nun ganz andere Bedenken.

„Hermine?" Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gebracht. Nur widerwillig lenkte sie ihren Blick zu dem Störenfried und erkannte Ginny, die sie fragend ansah.

„Ich frage dich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, ob du mir beim Ändern meines Kleids für den Ball helfen kannst."

Hermine hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Ginny mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Aber natürlich", beeilte sie sich ihr zu vergewissern und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum Lehrertisch. Ginny schaute ihren Bruder und Harry an, die heftig über die neuesten Sportberichte im Tagespropheten diskutierten, und niemand von den Beiden schien zu bemerken, was sie schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete.

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und las weiter die Post ihres Bruders, der ihr von Zuhause berichtete, und wie stolz alle auf sie und Ron waren. Trotzdem lenkten sich ihre Blicke automatisch wieder zu Hermine, die immer noch wie hypnotisiert hinauf zu den Lehrern starrte.

Irgendetwas ging mit Hermine vor sich, da hatte Harry völlig Recht. Und sie würde noch herausbekommen, was mit ihrer Freundin los war.

O0o°°°o0O

Entgegen jeder Logik machte sich Hermine an diesem Abend weitaus mehr Gedanken über die Beweggründe des Professors, ihr zu helfen, als darüber, dass ihr eigentlich vor Angst die Zähne klappern sollten.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er besonders liebenswürdig zu ihr gewesen wäre. Obwohl man ihn beinahe schon so bezeichnen konnte, immerhin hatte er sie weder beleidigt, noch verletzt.

Es war schon recht spät, wie ihr ein Blick auf das magische Stundenglas auf ihrem Nachttisch verriet. Aber Harry und Ron waren diesmal länger aufgeblieben, weil sie mit ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft die Strategien für ihr letztes Spiel am nächsten Tag durchgingen. Sie konnte immer noch Stimmen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors hören.

So langsam wurde sie wirklich nervös. Angezogen lag sie auf ihrem Bett und versuchte etwas zu lesen, aber sie blätterte nur die Seiten um, ohne dass sich ihr der Inhalt überhaupt erschloss.

„Hast du noch etwas vor?" Aufgeschreckt sah Hermine zu Ginny herüber, die nur ein Bett weiter lag. Sie hatte angenommen, dass ihre Freundin schon schlief, aber die Rothaarige hatte sie wohl schon eine Weile beobachtet.

„Äh, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war nur in dem Buch vertieft, es war gerade so spannend", log sie, doch Ginny sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihr glauben, denn sie zog lachend ihre Bauen nach oben.

„Alternative Formeln der Arithmantik sind spannend? Ich dachte, du kannst die alle auswendig?"

Das tat Hermine auch und seufzend warf sie das Buch zur Seite. Eigentlich hatte sie es nur herausgelegt, weil sie es aussortiert hatte. Endlich schien es auch unten ruhiger zu werden, die Jungs gingen wohl endlich alle in ihre Betten, um fit für das Spiel zu sein. Trotzdem würde es noch dauern, bis sie sich wegschleichen konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas merkte.

Um Ginny nicht noch misstrauischer zu machen, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und saß keine fünf Sekunden später in ihrem Schlafanzug auf dem Bett.

„Diese letzten Tage auf Hogwarts sind schon seltsam, oder?", fragte sie Rons kleine Schwester, legte sich auf den Rücken und stopfte ihr Kopfkissen fest unter ihren Nacken. Hermine löschte das Nachtlicht und der Schlafsaal war nun völlig dunkel. Sie musste noch mindestens eine Stunde warten, bevor sie sich wegschleichen konnte, doch das würde bedeute, dass sie zu spät kam.

„Ja, es ist wirklich seltsam", bestätigte Hermine leise und gähnte laut und vernehmlich. Sie war nicht müde, im Gegenteil. „So viele Jahre – und nun sind sie vorbei. Mir wird das alles hier wirklich fehlen."

„Warum hast du Ron eigentlich nie gesagt, dass du Lehrerin werden willst?"

Vor Monaten hatte sie einmal mit Ginny darüber gesprochen, eher beiläufig, als es um ihre Zukunftspläne ging. Warum sie gerade jetzt diese Frage stellte, war Hermine ein Rätsel.

„Es war nur eine Idee, Ginny, mehr nicht. Ron braucht mich. Und im Ministerium war man froh, mich als Fachkraft zu bekommen". Das war nicht einmal gelogen, sondern untertrieben. Mit ihren Referenzen wäre sie überall mit Begeisterung aufgenommen worden.

„Harry und ich werden uns auch nicht mehr täglich sehen, wenn ich weiter studieren werde und ins St. Mungo's gehe." Ginnys Wunsch war es gewesen, als Heilerin zu arbeiten, und anscheinend war es zwischen den Beiden auch nie ein Problem gewesen. Ein wenig beneidete Hermine Ginny und Harry für ihre unkomplizierte Beziehung.

„Ginny, ich bin müde, lass uns morgen darüber reden, ja?" Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihre Freundin so abzuwürgen, aber sie würde ein weitaus größeres haben, wenn sie zu spät käme.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Doch Ginny konnte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Hermine immer wieder zu dem Lehrertisch gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war ihre beste Freundin doch traurig, dass sie nicht wie sie weiter studieren und Lehrerin werden würde? Zumindest wäre das eine logische Erklärung für Hermines Verhalten. Trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes.

Nach einer Weile, ohne zu wissen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, hörte sie ein seltsames Geräusch. Eigentlich waren überall Geräusche. Das laute Atmen und leise Schnarchen ihrer Mitschüler, Eulenschreie von draußen und der Wind, der leise an ihren Fenstern rüttelte, aber dieses war anders.

Hermine, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Das leise Knistern kam eindeutig von dem Bett neben ihr. Für einen Moment war Ginny versucht, das Nachtlicht anzufachen, aber dann entschied sie sich anders. Aufmerksam lauschte sie und wartete ab. Da schlich sich eindeutig jemand davon.

Vielleicht musste sie einfach noch einmal ins Bad, mutmaßte Ginny, aber vorsichtshalber entschloss sich so lange wach zu bleiben, bis Hermine wieder da war.

O0o°°°o0O

„Sie sind zu spät", dröhnte es ihr entgegen, als sie endlich Snapes Büro erreicht hatte. Sie war noch völlig außer Atem, weil sie so gerannt war und irgendwie irritiert, weil kein gewohntes 'zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor' hinter herkam. Erst dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Zeit des Punkteabzugs endgültig vorbei war. Sie war wirklich viel zu spät, denn Mitternacht war längst vorbei.

„Ich konnte mich nicht eher weg. Einige Schüler waren noch länger wach."

„Ersparen sie mir Ihre Ausreden", schnarrte Snape gehässig und Hermine nickte schuldbewusst.

Er betrachtete sie so intensiv, dass Hermine richtig unwohl wurde. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was sie für ein Bild abgeben musste. Mit dem Wunsch, nicht unpünktlich zu sein, war ihr völlig entgangen, dass sie noch ihren Pyjama trug.

Nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte auch keinen Zauberstab dabei, so dass sie sich hätte umziehen können, also atmete sie tief durch und begann langsam an den mit Stoff überzogenen Knöpfen ihres Schlafanzugs zu nesteln.

„Darf ich fragen, was das wird?", unterbrach er sie ernst und Hermine sah auf.

Mit verschränkten Armen, die Hände unter den Achselhöhlen, stand er nur einige Schritte von ihr entfernt vor ihr und funkelte sie böse an.

„Ich zieh mich aus."

„Habe ich das verlangt?"

„N…Nein." Hermine schluckte. Immer wenn sie etwas besonders gut machen wollte, ging es daneben.

„Ich soll nicht denken", flüsterte sie, sich seine Worte vom letzten Mal ins Gedächtnis rufend, bevor er auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

„Absolut. Noch einmal so etwas und unsere Abmachung ist hinfällig", warnte er mit kalter Stimme und Hermine nickte heftig. Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es auch so meinte.

Oder sagte er es nur, damit sie mit Absicht etwas Falsches tat?

„Vielleicht nutzen Sie das nächste Mal Ihren angeblich so ausgeprägten Verstand. Ein einfacher Illusionszauber und Sie wären pünktlich gewesen", durchschnitt er scharf ihre Gedanken und Hermine hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das hätte ihr wirklich selbst einfallen können. Sie kannte den Zauber, ein scheinbar schlafendes Abbild von sich selbst zu erschaffen. Das würde sie beim nächsten Mal tun. Sofern es ein nächste Mal gab. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was der Professor plante.

Sie wollte wirklich aufhören zu denken.

„Außerdem möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mich während der Mahlzeiten nicht so anstarren sollten, wenn Sie wollen, dass diese Zusammenkünfte geheim bleiben."

Er hatte es bemerkt? Hermine war wirklich erschrocken. Dabei hatte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen.

Natürlich war es ihm es ihm nicht entgangen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ihre Blicke wie Nadelstiche gespürt. Leider hatte er sie nicht an Ort und Stelle zurechtweisen können, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Nach der letzten Nacht, so hatte er gehofft, hätte er sie genügend schockiert, sich niemals mehr auch nur in seine Nähe zu wagen und seine Vermutung schien sich bestätigt zu haben, als sie nicht erschien.

Umso überraschter war er, als sie eine halbe Stunde später, völlig abgehetzt, in sein Büro gestürzt war. Diese Granger hatte wirklich Courage und setzte alles daran, ihren lächerlichen Plan umzusetzen.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versprach sie mit fester Stimme.

„Gut. Ich hasse es, unentwegt anglotzt zu werden. Und damit das nicht gleich auch passiert, werde ich mich eines kleines Hilfsmittels bedienen."

Misstrauisch zog Hermine ihre Brauen zusammen, sagte aber kein Wort, als er sich vorbeugte und etwas aus einer Schublade zog. Erst als er aufstand und zu ihr ging, sah sie das Tuch in seiner rechten Hand.

Widerspruchslos ließ sie zu, dass er ihr die Augen verband und die plötzliche Dunkelheit erschrak sie ein wenig. Solange sie etwas sehen konnte, hatte sie auch die Kontrolle. Zumindest bildete sie sich das ein. Kontrollverlust war etwas, was sie ängstigte.

„Betrachten Sie es als kleine Hilfe zu unserer nächsten Lektion", erklärte er, während er den Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf fest zog.

Angespannt ruckte ihr Kopf in die Richtung seiner Stimme. Sie hörte wie er um sie herum ging und spürte seinem Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, als er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Jetzt, meine Liebe, stellen Sie sich vor, ich wäre ihr kleiner Ronald", raunte er ihr zu, doch Hermine hörte genau den süffisanten Unterton in seiner Stimme heraus. Sie wusste, dass ihr das nur schwer gelingen würde, trotzdem versuchte sie sich das Abbild ihres Freundes vor ihr geistiges Auge zu holen.

Das Bild verschwand, kaum, dass er ihre Hände genommen hatte. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was nun kommen würde und war überrascht, als er sie auf seine Brust legte.

„Teil zwei der Verführung: Ziehen Sie mich aus."

Hermine schwor sich bei allen großen Zauberern der Welt niemals mehr irgendetwas zu erwarten, was diese Art von Unterricht anging.

Natürlich hatte sie angenommen, dass 'es' in einem relativ unbekleideten Zustand geschehen würde, aber zumindest war sie davon ausgegangen, dass jeder für sich dafür sorgte, die Kleidung abzulegen.

Das war beinahe noch peinlicher, als sich vor ihm auszuziehen.

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern als sie begann, vorsichtig nach dem obersten Knopf seines Gehrocks zu tasten. Wie sollte sie sich dabei bloß Ron vorstellen? Allein die Vorstellung, wie er in seinem Anzug aussehen würde, reizte sie beinahe zum Lachen.

Ihre Hand verschwand so weit an dem Aufschlag, dass sie die Knöpfe bequem zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger lösen konnte. Stück für Stück strich sie immer weiter nach unten, bis der Stoff auseinander klaffte. Langsam zog sie ihn über seine Schultern, bis sie ihn in der Hand hielt.

Darunter schien er noch etwas zu tragen, aber sie konnte ja nichts sehen. Für einen Augenblick stand sie ein wenig hilflos da, aber dann nahm er ihr den Gehrock einfach ab und eine Sekunde später hörte sie das Rascheln des Stoffs rechts von ihr. Vermutlich hatte er ihn einfach achtlos beiseite geworfen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sich die anderen Sinne schärften, wen man eines beraubt wurde. Sie hörte das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin, das Geräusch seines Atems, wie er außer Takt geriet. Vor allem aber hörte sie das aufgeregt Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens. Auch die Gerüche verstärkten sich in ihrem Eindruck. Es roch ein wenig nach altem Pergamenten, dabei war es nicht unangenehm, denn sie mochte diesen Geruch. Nach Kräutern, Pulvern und... Plätzchen? Hermine war überrascht, als sie es einordnete. Es war Professor Snape, der irgendwie ein wenig nach – sie konnte es schwer beschreiben – eben Plätzchen roch.

Ihre Hände suchten ihn wieder und tasteten über seine Brust. Er trug eindeutig noch eine Art Shirt, also strichen ihre Finger nach unten an den Rand des Hosenbunds. Für einen Moment überlege sie, was sie tun sollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich einen Rüffel holen, also entschloss sie sich erst einmal die Hose zu öffnen, das war besser, als an dem Hemd zu zerren.

Als ihre Finger den Knopf fanden hörte sie genau, wie er für einen Augenblick die Luft anhielt und zischend entließ. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Erwartungsvoll lauschte sie auf eine weitere Reaktion, aber da nichts von ihm kam, entschloss sie sich, weiter zu machen.

Nun war es ein leichtes, den feinen Stoff des Hemds herauszuziehen und es ihm über die leicht angehobenen Arme auszuziehen. Erneut musste er ein wenig nachhelfen, da sie zu klein war, um es allein zu schaffen.

Sie war nicht umhin gekommen, seine Haut unter ihren Händen zu spüren und war überrascht, wie warm und fest sie doch war. Warum hatte sie sich ihn immer nur kalt und muffig vorgestellt?

Mutig geworden, wanderten ihre Hände über seine Brust bis hinunter zu seiner leicht geöffneten Hose. Es war faszinierend zu spüren, wie die Bauchmuskeln unter ihrer leichten Berührung anfingen zu flattern. Automatisch hakten sich ihre Daumen in den Bund, als sie seine Hüften entlang strich und erneut hörte sie genau, wie er das Atmen einstellte.

Sie musste in die Hocke und als sie sicher war, dass er aus den Hosenbeinen getreten war, richtete sie sich wieder auf, behielt dabei aber ihre Handinnenflächen an den Außenseiten seiner Beine, bis sie wieder vor ihm stand und ihre Finger das letzte berührten, was er noch an hatte.

Die ganze Situation hatte für sie etwas Surrealistisches bekommen. Ohne es zu wollen, hatte sich ihre Atem und Pulsfrequenz verdoppelt. Die Shorts folgte den gleichen Weg wie zuvor die schwarze Hose und sie hörte genau, wie er die zuvor angehaltene Luft zischend aus seiner Lunge ließ.

Zu gerne hätte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was sie nur kurz mit ihren Händen hatte ertasten konnte. Sehnige, straffe Haut, fest und warm. Einige Unregelmäßigkeiten hatten auf Narben hingedeutet.

Noch immer hatte kein Wort gesagt, lediglich sein warmer Atem auf ihrem Gesicht bewies ihr, dass er überhaupt noch vor ihr stand.

Sie war sicher, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Ohne jede Eile und mit der notwendigen Vorsicht.

Beinahe war sie versucht, sich triumphierend die Binde vom Kopf zu reißen, aber er fing ihre Hand ab, bevor sie auch nur ihr Gesicht berührt hatte.

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht ihre wunderbare Illusion zerstören?" Seine Stimme klang angestrengt, fast krächzend, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er redete. Er hielt ihre Hand noch für einen Augenblick fest und ließ sie dann abrupt los, als hätte er ein glühendes Eisen angefasst.

Hermine war irritiert, aber sie wartete ab und hörte zu, wie er sich offensichtlich wieder anzog. Sie sah es praktisch, hörte genau, wie er den Reißverschluss tätigte und wie der Stoff des Shirts über seine Haut glitt.

Erst dann trat er auf sie zu und löste ihre Augenbinde.

„Ich hoffe, der Schock ist nicht zu groß?"

Von was sprach er da? Hermine blinzelte in die ungewohnte Helligkeit und es dauerte etwas, bis sie wieder alles erkennen konnte. Snape stand vollständig angezogen vor ihr, lediglich die beiden Kragenknöpfe seines Gehrocks standen offen und ließen den Blick auf den schwarzen Rand eines Shirts frei.

Sie war beinahe enttäuscht, dass es schon vorbei war und stand noch unentschlossen herum. Ob es sehr vermessen war, ihn etwas zu fragen?

„Ist noch etwas?" Offensichtlich erwartete er, dass sie endlich ging, aber Hermine war auf seltsame Weise noch viel zu aufgewühlt.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was mich morgen erwartet." Immerhin hatte er sie gefragt, sollte sie lügen?

„Warum? Haben sie schon die Nase voll?"

Er war an sie herangetreten und hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und Hermine kam es vor, als würde sie in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart schrumpfen.

„Nein. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich sonst immer auf meinen Unterricht vorbereitet habe."

„Schon vergessen? Meine Regeln, Miss Granger. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, Sie denken schon wieder zuviel nach." Er hatte sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt und seine Nasenspitze berührte fast die ihrige. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Schultern, bis es fast schmerzte, und trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden.

Dann zog er leicht an dem dünnen seidigen Stoff ihres Pyjamas und legte ein Stück ihres Halses frei. Hermine war wie gelähmt und sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war zu fragen. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie, er würde sie beißen, als sich sein Mund der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter näherte, aber berührte sie nur mit den Lippen und zog dann mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zu ihrem Ohr. Als er dann noch darüber blies, glaubte sie gleich umzukippen, weil die Knie ihren Dienst versagen wollten.

Ein unartikuliertes Röcheln entfloh ihrer Kehle und erschrocken über sich selbst zuckte sie zurück.

Snape ließ sie los und seine Augen flackerten, als er sie höhnisch angrinste.

„Das erwartet Sie morgen, Miss Granger. Und einiges mehr. Doch wenn Sie das schon furchtbar finden, wäre es besser, Sie ersparen sich den Rest und überlassen die Sache mit Weasley und Ihnen der Natur, oder schließen sich einem im Zölibat lebenden Hexenzirkel an. Gute Nacht."

Sie ließ sich ohne Widerstand nach draußen geleiten und stolperte förmlich durch die Gänge hinauf zum Turm der Gryffindors.

Es dauerte ein wenig bis ihr Verstand wieder rational und in geordneten Bahnen arbeitete und ihr das Passwort einfiel, damit sie die Gemächer betreten konnte.

Im Gesellschaftsraum fiel sie praktisch erst einmal auf eines der bereitstehenden Sofas und starrte an die dunkle Decke.

Was in aller Welt war da eben passiert? Erst nach und nach fielen ihr alle Einzelheiten wieder ein und eine Gänsehaut jagte die andere auf ihren Armen. Und jetzt erst, hier oben im Turm fiel ihr ein, was Professor Snape mit seinen seltsamen Andeutungen von Illusion und Schock gemeint hatte.

Der wahre Schreck durchfuhr nun erst ihre Glieder und sie sackte förmlich zusammen, weil sie sich so schämen musste.

Sie hatte keine Minute dabei an Ron gedacht...

O0o°°°o0O

Sehr viel weiter unten nahe der Kerker, saß Serverus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und sah nachdenklich in sein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey. Er war kein Freund solcher Getränke, aber es war das einzige, was stark genug in seinem Magen brannte, dieses andere Brennen in seinem Inneren wenigstens halbwegs zu betäuben.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, dieser Närrin nachzugeben? Rache? Das erschien ihm in Anbetracht der Dinge plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verlockend. Eine derartige Selbstkasteiung ähnelte eher einem Cruciatus-Fluch. Er war so nahe daran gewesen, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und die niedrigsten aller Instinkte an die Oberfläche zu lassen, dass ihm ganz schlecht wurde. Nur gut, dass er ihr die Augen verbunden hatte, so war ihm wenigstens erspart geblieben, dass sie auch noch sah, wie sehr er auf sie reagiert hatte.

Noch einmal leerte er sein Glas und fühlte, wie die feurige Flüssigkeit sich in seinen Eingeweiden verteilte. Er hasste es, die Fassung zu verlieren. Erst Recht in Gegenwart einer Schülerin.

Einer ehemaligen Schülerin, verbesserte er sich.

Ein derartiges Verlangen hatte er nicht mehr gespürt – seit wann? Er verbot sich an seine Jugend und an Lily zu denken. Das war vorbei. Niemand würde mehr auf ihn herum trampeln, ihn hänseln oder dumme Scherze mit ihm treiben. Niemals mehr würde er es wieder ertragen, abgewiesen zu werden, von der, die er mehr als alles andere begehrt hatte. Nie wieder würde er diesen mitleidigen Blick sehen wollen...

Ärgerlich warf er mit Schwung das Glas in das nächstbeste Regal und sah zu, wie dabei noch einige andere Gläser und Behälter zu Bruch gingen und bei der Mischung der unterschiedlichen Inhalte dunkler Rauch aufstieg.

Anscheinend verwandelte ihn die Nähe dieser aufreizenden kleinen Nymphe wieder in einen hormongesteuerten, pubertären Teenager. Sollte sie tatsächlich wagen, noch einmal bei ihm aufzutauchen, würde er ihren hübschen kleinen Hals zudrücken und sie umbringen. Allerdings war es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte. Sie war so entsetzt gewesen, als er ihr gezeigt hatte, was als nächstes auf zu zukommen würde, und das war auch kein Wunder.

Es war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel, wie sie auf diese idiotische Idee gekommen war, gerade ihn zu fragen. Ihn, den meist gehassten, verabscheuten und verrufensten Zauberer. Es gehörte schon eine ordentliche Portion Schwachsinn dazu, zu einem Mann zu gehen, der ihr Vater sein könnte.

Und warum, bei allen dunklen magischen Kreaturen der Welt, machte er sich überhaupt soviel Gedanken?

----------------------------------------------------

Auf Aufforderung hier kein Fragezeichen nach dem Tbc – und ich wünsche euch noch frohe Weihnachten!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich will hoffen, dass ihr Weihnachten gut überstanden habt. Alles ausgepackt? Aufgegessen? Ausgetrunken?

Ich danke euch für euer freundliches Feedback. Leider hab ich kaum Zeit im Einzelnen drauf einzugehen, denn ich hab besonders lieben Besuch hier. Fühlt euch einfach umärmelt.

Teil 5

Der nächste Morgen kam und stand ganz im Zeichen des großen Abschiedsspiels. Es war ein Wettbewerb außerhalb des schulischen Turniers, bei dem alle vier Quidditch-Mannschaften gegeneinander spielten, bis ein Sieger feststand. Zu diesem Zweck hatten die Schüler der Klassen eins bis sechs nur am Vormittag Unterricht, außerdem war es neu eingeführt worden und nicht wenige vermuteten, dass man es für Harry tat, im Gedenken an das, was er für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte.

Hermine hatte sich an Snapes Anweisung gehalten und vermieden ihn während der Mahlzeiten auch nur einmal anzusehen, was ihr überraschend schwer gefallen war. Noch immer brannte das schlechte Gewissen in ihr und die Anwesenheit ihres Freundes machte es nur noch schlimmer. Am liebsten hätte sich Hermine an diesem Tag irgendwo verkrochen. Noch immer fragte sie sich, wie er es geschafft hatte zu bemerken, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte, wo er doch nicht einmal zu ihr hingesehen hatte. Durch diese Gedanken bekam sie schon eine Art Verfolgungswahn und sie wähnte sich ständig beobachtet.

Ginny und Hermine hatten sich auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors einen guten Platz gesucht und warteten nun wie alle anderen gespannt auf das erste Spiel. Alle trugen die Farben ihrer Häuser und kleine Fähnchen wurden geschwenkt. Es war ein Raunen von unzähligen Stimmen in der Luft und sogar das Wetter hatte es diesmal gut gemeint und die Sonne stahl sich zwischen den Wolken hervor.

Es hatte tagelang geregnet und kleine Pfützen glitzerten reflektierend im Licht der aufkommenden Strahlen. Hermine tat die frische Luft gut und sie hatte das Gefühl hier draußen ein wenig freier denken zu können. So langsam verblasste ihr schlechtes Gewissen wieder und die wissenschaftliche Seite ihres seltsamen Nachhilfeunterrichts kam wieder in ihr hoch. Mit dem gehörigen Abstand wirkte es auch nicht mehr so verwirrend auf sie. Vielleicht hatte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer völlig Recht und sie sollte versuchen, weniger perfekt zu sein, indem sie alles der Natur überließ.

Das Raunen im Stadion schwoll an und die ersten Mannschaften betraten das Spielfeld. Im ersten Match spielten Hufflepuff und Slytherin gegeneinander, doch die Chancen standen schlecht für die Gelb-Schwarzen.

Hermine hatte das Spiel nicht weiter verfolgt, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass sie aus Versehen auf die gegenüberliegende Tribüne blicken könnte. Dass Severus Snape dort saß und das Spiel seiner Hausmannschaft beobachtete stand völlig außer Frage für sie.

„Hermine?" Ginny hatte an ihrem Ärmel gezupft und sich ein wenig zu ihr herüber gebeugt. Es war so laut im Stadion, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihre Freundin zu verstehen, aber so bekamen wenigstens die Sitznachbarn nichts mit.

„Wo warst du gestern Nacht?"

Schlagartig erstarrte Hermine und Ginny sah genau, wie alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Sie hatte sich doch nicht getäuscht.

„Im Bad", log Hermine und versuchte Ginny dabei nicht anzusehen. Sie hatte noch nie gut lügen können.

„Da war ich nachsehen."

Hektisch kramte Hermine in ihrem Kopf nach einer guten Ausrede. Sie hätte sagen können, dass ihr schlecht gewesen war, aber warum trieb sie sich dann außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume herum? Es war schon schlimm genug beim Lügen erwischt zu werden, doch auf die schnelle noch eine andere Lüge zu erfinden war fast unmöglich.

„In Myrthes Bad. Ich habe mich von Myrthe verabschiedet."

Sie war verdammt und gehörte in die tiefste Hölle, ihre Freundin so schamlos anzulügen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr die Wahrheit gesagt und alles gebeichtet, aber vermutlich würde Ginny sie nie verstehen. Sie musste ja für ihren Freund nicht perfekt sein. Harry liebte sie mit all ihren Schwächen und Fehlern.

„Von Myrthe? Du gehst mitten in der Nacht ins Badezimmer der maul..." Ginny wiederholte ungläubig Hermines Worte, aber der Rest des Satzes ging in einem tosenden Applaus unter, denn Slytherin hatte Hufflepuff mit vierzig Punkten Vorsprung besiegt.

Das nächste Spiel begann und für kurze Zeit war Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit auf die einlaufenden Mannschaften gelenkt. Ron winkte ihnen einmal hinauf und grinste breit. Sie waren der eindeutige Favorit und Ravenclaw nicht gerade berühmt für ihre sportlichen Erfolge. Der Quaffell, die Klatscher und der Schnatz waren in der Luft und das Spiel begann gleich mit zehn Punkten für die Roten.

Noch immer war es so laut, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte und Hermine war froh darum. So musste sie wenigstens Ginny keine peinlichen Fragen beantworten, denn sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr die Lüge abgekauft hatte. Wenn nicht, so ließ sich die schlanke Rothaarige nichts anmerken. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie Harry mit ihren Blicken, der etwas abseits in der Luft schwebte und nach dem Schnatz suchte.

Ein Klatscher verfehlte ihn nur knapp und Hermine hörte Ginny besorgt aufschreien, doch Harry war erfahren genug, dem gefährlichen Geschoss geschickt auszuweichen.

Sich auf das Spiel konzentrierend, jubelten die beiden jungen Frauen bei jedem neuen Punktgewinn und am Ende stand fest, dass Hufflepuff nicht ein einziges Mal ihren Ball ins Ziel bringen konnte.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der sich die Spieler erholen konnten. Das Endspiel stand fest und man erwartete nun praktisch ein Wiederholungsspiel des Schulturniers. Den Pokal hatten dieses Jahr mal wieder die Gryffindors geholt, aber Slytherin war nicht gewillt, ihre Niederlage zu wiederholen.

Ginny hatte für sich und Hermine etwas zu Trinken besorgt und verlor kein Wort mehr über den nächtlichen Ausflug, was die Jahrgangsbeste sichtlich erleichterte.

Gegenüber feuerten die Grün-Silbernen ihre Mannschaft lauthals an und siegessicher streckten die Spieler ihre Fäuste in die Luft, bevor sie ihre Besen bestiegen.

Das Spiel begann spannend wie man es erwartet hatte. Die Mannschaften schenkten sich nichts in ihrem Schlagabtausch. Ron machte einen guten Job als Hüter, auch wenn ihn die angreifenden Slytherin mehr als nur einmal in arge Bedrängnis brachten. Es stand immer noch unentschieden, als das Unglück passierte. Einer der Grünen war gerade im Begriff, seinen Ball durch eines der Tore zu werfen, als Ron an seine Seite glitt und ihn abdrängen wollte. Beide sahen nicht den Klatscher, der in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste und den rothaarigen Hüter voll erwischte. Unglücklicherweise kollidierte er dabei mit seinen Gegenspieler so unglücklich, dass dieser ins Taumeln kam und mit seinem Besen ungebremst auf das Spielfeld rammte. Ron hielt sich noch für Sekunden auf seinem Besen, verlor aber dann offensichtlich das Bewusstsein und fiel wie ein Stein herunter.

Ginny und Hermine waren erschrocken aufgestanden und versuchten irgendwie von der Tribüne zu gelangen. Sofort wurde das Spiel unterbrochen und Helfer rannten auf den grünen Platz, um die Verletzen zu bergen. Alles war in Aufruhr, jeder wollte sehen, was da unten passierte und so brauchten die beiden eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich am Spielfeldrand ankamen, wo sich Madame Pomfrey gerade um den verletzten Slytherin kümmerte. Ron lag ein Stück weiter auf einer magischen Bahre, die frei in der Luft schwebte. Sein Gesicht war bleich und eine klaffende Platzwunde, aus der dickflüssiges Blut sickerte, zierte die fast weiße Stirn. Hermine schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und eilte dann zu ihm. Er war nicht ansprechbar und sie rief nach Poppy, doch die winkte nur ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie mit ihren Zauberstab über die regungslose Gestalt des Slytherinspielers glitt.

„Sie muss sich um Damian kümmern, er ist schwerer verletzt als Mr. Weasley", hörte sie die dunkle Stimme des Hauslehrers der Slytherin hinter sich und Hermine strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über die verletzte Stirn ihres bewusstlosen Freundes.

„Was ist mit ihm?", frage sie leise, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung, sonst nichts. Er wird ein paar Tage Kopfschmerzen haben. Nichts, was einen Hohlkopf wie ihn länger beeinträchtigen könnte."

„Können Sie ihm helfen?" Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und blickte nun direkt in die dunklen Augen des Zaubertränkelehrers. Für Sekunden war es ihr, als würden ihre Blicke eine Art Gefecht austragen, bei dem keiner als erstes nachgeben wollte, bis sie sich schließlich ergab und ihre Lider senkte. Snape holte Luft, als wollte er irgendetwas Abfälliges sagen, aber dann schnaubte er nur auf und holte aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs eine kleine Phiole.

„Geben Sie ihm das", herrschte er Hermine an und ging wieder hinüber zu dem anderen Schüler und Poppy, die hektisch einige Zaubersprüche über dem verletzen Jungen aussprach.

„Was war das denn?" Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit nur dabei gestanden und kleine Szene beobachtet. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht einmal Harry, der mit dem Besen noch in der Hand zu seinen Freunden geeilt war.

„Was war was? Wie geht's Ron?" Besorgt legt er einen Arm um Ginny, drückte sie kurz an sich und sah dann auf seinen Freund herunter.

„Er wird wieder", flüsterte Hermine, entkorkte die kleine Phiole und goss den dickflüssigen Inhalt auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen des Verletzen. Sofort regte dieser sich und schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ist los? Haben wir gewonnen?", war seine erste Frage und Harry musste lachen.

„Nein, es wird bei einem Unentschieden bleiben, da das kleine Turnier abgebrochen wurde. Damian Devenport hat es schwer erwischt. Bleib du erst einmal liegen, bis Madame Pomfrey dich angesehen hat, dein Kopf sieht schlimm aus."

„Wieso, was ist mit meinem Kopf?" Rons Finger fuhren hinauf zu seinen Schläfen und betasteten vorsichtig die Ränder seiner Platzwunde. „Ich fühl gar nichts. Sollte das nicht wehtun?"

„Das liegt an dem Zeug, was Snape dir gegeben hat."

Erschrocken zuckte Ron zusammen und starrte seine Schwester an.

„Genau genommen war es Hermine, nachdem sie es von ihm bekommen hat."

„D...Du gibst mir etwas aus den Händen dieses...dieses...Und was, wenn er mich vergiften will?"

„Sei nicht albern Ron, immerhin hast du keine Schmerzen, oder?" Hermine ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass er so dachte. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie vor ein paar Monaten vermutlich noch das Gleiche angenommen hätte.

„Hermine hat Recht, Ron. Er ist eine widerliche, alte Fledermaus, aber wir sollten uns langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er uns nie wirklich schaden wollte."

Erleichtert seufzte Hermine auf, als Harry ihr zur Seite stand, allerdings kränkten sie auch die bösen Worte über Snape. Sie war beinahe versucht gewesen, ihn zu verteidigen, als ihr einfiel, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten.

Immerhin konnten sie schon wieder miteinander scherzen und nachdem Pomfrey das Okay gegeben hatte, durften sie Ron sogar mitnehmen.

Hermine bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Ginny sie dabei die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtete.

O0o°°°o0O

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Harry mit Ginny eine kleine Runde vor den Toren Hogwarts spazieren ging, um ein wenig allein zu sein. Hand in Hand waren sie eine Weile einfach herum geschlendert, als Ginny anhielt und tief Luft holte. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wie sie Harry ihren Verdacht genau erklären konnte, denn eigentlich war es auch völlig konfus.

„Was ist los? Du hast doch etwas? Fängst du jetzt schon an wie Hermine?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte, wobei sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihrem Freund einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Immerhin hatte er ihr nun mit seinen Worten den Anfang leicht gemacht.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Eher ist sie es, um die ich mir Sorgen mache."

Harry hatte Ginny auf eine der steinernen Bänke gezogen und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Es gab nicht viele Momente für sie, in denen sie wirklich allein sein konnten.

„Du hast etwas herausgefunden?"

„Ja und nein. Letzte Nacht ist sie wieder verschwunden und lange weggeblieben. Im Bad war sie nicht, da hab ich nachgesehen. Sie muss irgendwo im Schloss gewesen sein."

Aufmerksam hörte Harry zu. Sein Verdacht hatte sich also bestätigt. Hermine verheimlichte etwas vor ihren Freunden. Nur was?

„Als ich sie beim Spiel darauf ansprach, hat sie mich angelogen. Sie hat behauptet bei Myrthe gewesen zu sein."

„Bei Myrthe?" Harry runzelte die Stirn, was sollte sie da wollen? „Bist du sicher, dass sie gelogen hat?"

„Ganz sicher. Hermine hat mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können. Harry, da stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr. Und dann diese Sache mit Snape."

„Was für eine Sache mit Snape?"

„Nach dem Spiel sind wir sofort herunter, um zu sehen was los ist. Da hat Hermine ihn gefragt, ob er Ron nicht helfen kann."

Was daran besorgniserregend war, entging Harry ein wenig. Sie hatte sich eben Sorgen gemacht und den nächstbesten kompetenten Lehrer angesprochen, daran war ja eigentlich nichts verwerfliches, nicht einmal, wenn es sich dabei um Severus Snape handelte.

„Da war dieser Moment."

„Was für ein Moment?" Harry verstand Ginny wirklich nicht, egal wieviel Mühe er sich auch gab.

„Als sie sich ansahen. Da war etwas – als würden Funken sprühen. Ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Und dann hat er ihr einfach so diese Phiole gegeben. Ron war nicht so schwer verletzt, dass es dringend war. Überleg doch mal: Er hat nie auch nur die kleinste Gelegenheit ausgelassen, uns zu schikanieren und zu quälen, doch plötzlich gibt er ihr dieses Mittel, damit er keine Schmerzen hat. Das ist doch unlogisch."

So gesehen, klang es schon ein wenig nicht nach dem Lehrer, den er kannte. Trotzdem wollte Harry die Meinung seiner Freundin noch nicht teilen.

„Das hast du dir vielleicht auch nur eingebildet."

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber trotzdem hat Hermine mich angelogen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Es fiel ihm schwer Hermine zu misstrauen, aber Ginny war fest überzeugt und auch er begann, sich ernsthaftere Sorgen zu machen.

„Gut, es gibt nur einen Weg, um das festzustellen."

Keine zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich im Bad der maulenden Myrthe. Harry bekam auch nach all den Jahren immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl. Hier hatten sie ihren ersten Vielsafttrank getrunken und den Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens entdeckt. Es waren keine besonders guten Erinnerungen.

„Ohhhhhhhhhh. Harry Potter?" Myrthes weinerliche Stimme schallte durch die Rohre und nur Sekunden später tauchte sie aus einer der Toiletten auf. Ihr durchsichtiger Körper schwebte vor ihnen auf und ab, aber der Geist ignorierte Ginny völlig. Myrthes Augen waren nur auf den jungen Mann mit der Narbe gerichtet.

„Du warst ja schon ewig nicht mehr hier. Du siehst gut aus, Harry." Ginny konnte nicht anders als eifersüchtig zu schnauben, aber Myrthe schien sie nicht einmal zu sehen.

„Hallo Myrthe, war Hermine gestern bei dir?"

„Hermine? Nein. Warum sollte mich auch jemand besuchen? Niemand besucht mich hier. Nicht einmal du." Ihr Geheul steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Stakkato und Harry zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

„Ist ja nur die maulende Myrthe in ihrem Abflussrohr. Wer nimmt schon Notiz von ihr!"

Harry hatte Ginny hinter sich hergezogen und hörte nicht einmal mehr zu, wie der Geist vor sich hin jammerte.

„Also gut, du hattest Recht. Hermine hat gelogen. Und wenn das stimmt, was du beobachtet hast, dann hat vielleicht doch Snape etwas mit der Sache zu tun. Ist dir sonst noch etwas aufgefallen? Hat sie vor irgendetwas Angst, oder versteckt etwas?"

Sie waren ein Stück weit den Flur herunter gegangen, bis sie das laute Heulen nicht mehr hören konnten.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber dann stockte sie. „Nein, sie wirkte zwar nervös vor einigen Tagen, aber nicht ängstlich. Allerdings hat sie gestern unentwegt zum Lehrertisch geschaut. Ich hab gedacht, sie ist vielleicht traurig, weil es doch ihr Wunsch war, ebenfalls Lehrerin zu werden, aber dann ... oh."

Harry rüttelte an ihren Schultern und starrte sie fragend an. „Was denn, was hast du?"

„Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, hat sie genau genommen eigentlich nur auf eine Stelle gestarrt. Auf Snape."

„Dieser Mistkerl", schnaubte Harry. Bei allem Respekt was er für ihn und Dumbledore getan hatte, jetzt ging es um seine Freundin Hermine. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie sich nicht an uns wendet. Er muss sie mit irgendetwas in der Hand haben. Fakt ist, dass Hermine ganz offensichtlich Angst hat, uns da mit hineinzuziehen.

Also gut", meinte Harry nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. „Wir sagen Ron nichts davon. Vorerst. Sonst stellt er noch etwas Dummes an. Aber ich möchte, dass du in nächster Zeit genau aufpasst. Ich werde dir meinen Tarnumhang geben, notfalls verfolgst du sie allein, falls nicht genug Zeit sein sollte, mich zu wecken. Allerdings unternimmst du nichts auf eigene Faust. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, holen wir sie gemeinsam da heraus."

Ginny nickte zustimmend und umarmte ihren Freund. Dass sie noch eine andere, völlig unmögliche Erklärung hatte, verriet sie ihm nicht. Es war auch völlig absurd...

O0o°°°o0O

Ginny hatte an diesem Abend den Umhang vorsichtshalber direkt unter ihre Bettdecke gesteckt, ohne dass Hermine es bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich schlafend gestellt und eine ganze Weile wach gelegen, aufmerksam gelauscht und abgewartet, doch immer, wenn sie gedacht hatte, etwas gehört zu haben, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Hermine lag schlafend in ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Genau genommen rührte sie sich ÜBERHAUPT nicht.

Erschrocken war Ginny aufgesprungen und an ihre scheinbar schlafende Freundin heran getreten. Viel konnte man im Dunkel des Schlafsaals nicht erkennen. Nur ihren Schopf und die geschlossenen Augen. Es regte sich nichts, nicht einmal die Bettdecke hob und senkte sich. Ginny wollte sie nur kurz berühren, nicht wecken, falls sie schlafen sollte, aber kaum hatte sie sie an der Schulter angefasst, gab die Decke nach, als wäre aus einem Ballon die Luft herausgelassen worden.

Erneut griff Ginny zu und ihre Hand fuhr einfach durch Hermines Kopf, als wäre sie ein Geist.

Verdammt, sie war schlauer gewesen und hatte eine Illusion von sich hergestellt. Hastig wickelte sich Ginny in einen Morgenmantel und eilte hinüber in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, wo sie Harry leise weckte, damit Ron nichts mitbekam, doch der schnarchte selig vor sich hin und sah nicht aus, als könnte ihn überhaupt etwas wecken.

Ohne ein Wort folgte dieser ihr bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er von ihr erfuhr, dass Hermine bereits weg war und einen Zauber angewandt hatte, damit es so aussah, als würde sie schlafen.

„Accio Karte des Rumtreibers." Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt uns sofort segelte die Karte aus dem Schlafsaal direkt in seine Hände.

Er tippte dreimal drauf und sprach „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut", und schon gab sich die Karte zu erkennen und die beiden steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen.

Synchron stöhnten sie auf, als sich ihnen offenbarte, wo Hermine steckte. Ihr Verdacht hatte sich also bestätigte.

„Dieses Schwein", flüsterte Harry und faltete die Karte wieder zusammen.

„Wir sollten nicht voreilig sein." Ginny sah, wie ihr Freund vor Zorn zitterte, aber sie mussten die Ruhe bewahren. „Vielleicht gibt es für da eine völlig einfache, logische Erklärung."

„Ach ja? Die da wäre?"

„Nun, sie könnten... Vielleicht ... Oder sie... Eventuell...", stotterte Ginny und gab auf. Er hatte Recht. Eine vernünftige Erklärung gab es nicht, egal wie sie es drehte und wendete. Niemand ging mitten in der Nacht freiwillig in das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers.

O0o°°°o0O

Es war ein leichtes für Hermine gewesen, den Illusionszauber zu kreieren und sich dann davon zu schleichen.

Sie hatte sich seit dem Nachmittag um Ron gekümmert und ihm gegen Abend erschöpft einen Schlaftrunk gebraut, damit er endlich Ruhe gab. Das Mittel aus der Phiole hatte irgendwann nachgelassen und seine Kopfschmerzen waren auch nach der Versorgung seiner Wunde von Pomfrey wohl so stark gewesen, dass er die ganze Zeit nur gejammert hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie kein Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Sie hatte nur immer noch dieses furchtbar schlechte Gewissen und es verstärkte sich mit jedem schmerzhaften Stöhnen.

Dazu kam, dass sie ständig an andere Dinge denken musste. Ein weiterer Umstand, der Schuld daran war, dass sie sich noch elender fühlte.

Immer wieder waren ihr die Worte Snapes durch den Kopf gegangen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, ihrem Freund die Wahrheit, was ihre Unerfahrenheit betraf, zu sagen und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie die Vorstellung erschreckte, was sie bei dem Zauberer erwartete, sondern dass es sie eben nicht erschreckte. Ärgerlich rollte sie mit den Augen und schimpfte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war, logisch zu bleiben. Sie hatte das alles gründlich recherchiert, durchgeplant und wissenschaftlich angehen wollen, wie alles andere in ihrem Leben auch. Doch je perfekter sie das alles anging, desto konfuser wurde es.

Das schlimmste aller Gefühle aber war, dass sie sich eben nicht mehr in allem sicher war. Sie konnte die schwersten Berechnungen durchführen, die kompliziertesten Zauber und Verwandlungen, die schwierigsten Tränke herstellen und die geheimnisvollsten Runen entschlüsseln. Sie hatte gegen übermächtige Gegner gekämpft, schwerwiegende Entscheidungen getroffen und die schlimmsten Schicksalsschläge ertragen. Und jetzt brachte sie so etwas Einfaches wie das aus dem Konzept?

Erneut stöhnte sie leise auf. Jedwede Rationalität ging ihr allmählich verloren und diese Art des Kontrollverlustes über ihren Verstand ärgerte sie. Verzweifelt hatte sie die beiden Nächte vor ihrem geistigen Auge noch einmal durchgespielt - mit Ron in der Hauptrolle. Doch mehr als ein seltsames Gefühlsgemisch aus Belustigung und Schaudern war nicht dabei herausgekommen.

Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit war sie bis vor die Tür seines Büros gelangt. Allmählich war es ihr, als würden ihre Beine sie automatisch dahin bringen. Am Nachmittag war es ihr sogar passiert, dass sie beinahe die falsche Treppe genommen hätte.

Sie musste es beenden. Sollte er doch denken, sie sei feige. Die Vorstellung, wie er sagte, einem im Zölibat lebenden Hexenzirkel beizutreten hatte plötzlich etwas sehr Verlockendes bekommen. Gab es sowas überhaupt? Zumindest war es ihr in der Fachliteratur noch nicht begegnet.

Die Schande zuzugeben, dass es etwas gab, was Hermine Granger weder berechnen, noch erklären, noch kontrollieren konnte, war beängstigend.

Hermine wartete gar nicht erst die Aufforderung ab, nachdem sie fest und vernehmlich geklopft hatte. Vermutlich hätte sie sonst auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht.

Der Professor sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sie erwartet. Das war das erste, was ihr einfiel, als sie sah, wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Offensichtlich räumte er irgendetwas in eines der Regale an der Wand und sie hatte ihn überrascht. Es war wirklich faszinierend festzustellen, wieviel Gefühlsregungen sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnen konnten, wo sie doch früher nie mehr als zwei gekannt hatte: Grimmig und noch grimmiger.

Zunächst schien er überrascht, dann kurz erfreut und - oh - das fiel jetzt definitiv unter die Kategorie 'am grimmigsten', um nicht zu sagen wütend.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?", herrschte er sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen an. Erstaunlich, dass sie ihn überhaupt verstand.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich dachte, Sie erwarten mich?"

Mit wenigen, langen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht und imponierend vor ihr aufgebaut, so dass Hermine ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Hände schlossen sich kurz an den Übergang zwischen Schlüsselbein und Hals und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie, er wollte sie erwürgen. Doch er strich nur kurz mit den Daumen über ihre Kehle und ließ sie dann los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Und ich hatte angenommen, Sie kümmern sich um Ihren schwer verletzten, zukünftigen Liebhaber."

Hermine verstand nicht was genau an seinen Worten ihr einen Stich gab, aber sie schüttelte nur kurz ihren Kopf.

„Er schläft." Dass sie ihn praktisch betäubt hatte, nur damit er endlich Ruhe gab, erzählte sie besser nicht.

Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, doch bevor es ihr wieder einfiel, kam ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ihr zuvor.

„Miss Granger. Ich muss Sie leider davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an unsere Abmachung halten kann."

Die Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo er sie vor Sekunden noch berührt hatte, brannte wie Feuer und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen schnappte Hermine nach Luft. War das nicht eigentlich ihr Text gewesen? Und warum freute sie sich jetzt nicht darüber?

„Warum?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und beobachtete, wie sich der Professor von ihr entfernte, als könnte er ihre alleinige Anwesenheit kaum ertragen. War das der Grund?

„Ich hätte dem niemals zustimmen dürfen. Zugegeben, es war sehr ... interessant, aber ich fühle mich einfach außerstande, Sie weiterhin in solchen Dingen zu unterrichten."

Es klang, als hätte er sich die Worte gut zurechtgelegt und die betont ruhige Art, wie er sprach, verletzte sie mehr, als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Sie konnte damit fertig werden, wenn er sie anschrie, oder zynische Bemerkungen machte, aber ihr auf diese Weise zu verstehen zu geben, wie abstoßend sie für ihn war, konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Eisern kämpfte sie gegen ihre Tränen an und musste auch noch mit ansehen, wie er sich von ihr abwandte.

Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen ihn war wirklich ausgeprägt, das musste er ihr lassen, aber diese Gryffindors hatten immer schon einen Hang, es mit ihrem Mut zu übertreiben.

Er war mehr als überrascht gewesen, als sie hereingeplatzt war und es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass sie es wieder geschafft hatte, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Für eine Sekunde hatte er wirklich den Wunsch gehabt, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Er musste Abstand zwischen sich und sie bringen, da er sich selbst nicht traute, und jetzt sah sie ihn auch noch mit wässrigen Augen an, so dass er sich abwenden musste, um nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, gleich etwas völlig Dummes zu tun.

„Ich hatte immer angenommen, Sie stehen zu Ihrem Wort, aber ich muss mich getäuscht haben."

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Sie hatte gar nicht mal so Unrecht, selbst wenn es ihn kränkte, so etwas von einer kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsenen, ehemaligen Schülerin zu hören.

„Sie sind ein Feigling, Severus Snape."

Treib es nicht zu weit, kleine Närrin, dachte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er bewies schon weitaus mehr Geduld als üblich.

„Sie schaffen es nicht einmal, mir den wahren Grund direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Das war zuviel. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und sah zu, wie sie ängstlich immer weiter zurück wich, bis die Bürowand ihrem Rückzug Grenzen setzte. Zornig packte er sie an den Schultern und presste sie dermaßen gegen die Steine, dass sie glaubte, diese würden gleich nachgeben.

„Glauben Sie mir. Sie wollen den wahren Grund nicht wissen", warnte er sie leise und ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie kurz an der Wand zusammensackte.

Mit soviel Selbstachtung wie es ihr noch möglich war, richtete sich Hermine wieder auf und starrte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. Er musste wirklich nichts mehr sagen, denn den Grund kannte sie ja schon längst.

„Mir ist völlig klar, wie abstoßend Sie mich finden, Professor Snape, aber ich hätte Ihnen zumindest zugetraut, dass Sie es mir ins Gesicht sagen und nicht feige unsere Abmachung brechen."

Hermine raffte sich und streckte trotzig ihr Kinn in die Höhe, damit sie ihm wenigstens dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten noch selbst daran gedacht hatte. Sein Blick machte ihr Angst und erinnerte sie an ein verwundetes Tier, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu spekulieren, was in ihm vorging. Mit einem unartikulierten Laut hatte er sie erneut gepackt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst...

O0o°°°o0O

Vermutlich entschädigt euch die Länge dieses Teils nicht dafür, dass unsere beiden Lieblinge ein bisschen zu kurz kamen. Aber im nächsten Teil wird es schon wieder ein 'wenig' kuscheliger.


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N: Ein frohes neues Jahr!_

_Ich habe mir erlaubt in der Sache mit dem Denkarium künstlerische Freiheit walten zu lassen. So genau habe ich das mit dem Ding eh nie verstanden gg _

_Tun wir einfach so, als könnten darin jede Menge Erinnerungen herumschwimmen – und bei Bedarf fischt man sich die richtige heraus, ok? Ich mag es ansonsten lieber Detail getreu, aber ich hoffe, man verzeiht mir den Anflug von spontaner Eingebung und Missbrauchs derartiger Gegenstände._

Teil 6

Mehr aus Überlebensinstinkt heraus hatte Hermine versucht sich zu wehren, aber sie war praktisch zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, zwischen ihm und der Wand in ihrem Rücken eingekeilt. Sie hatte nur kurz versucht, ihn von sich wegzudrücken, doch er schien ihre Bemühungen nicht einmal zu spüren. Fast brutal zwang er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen auseinander, bis ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb als nachzugeben.

Hermine wurde sicher nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben geküsst. Da war Victor gewesen, der ihr auf eine plumpe, fast ordinäre Art seine Zunge in den Hals geschoben hatte, als wollte er wissen, was sie zu Abend gegessen hatte. Und Ron, zunächst freundschaftlich schüchtern, später auch mutiger, aber immer vorsichtig und sanft. Nichts von dem kam diesem auch nur im Entferntesten nah.

Es war, als würden ihre Zungen um eine geheime Übermacht kämpfen. Noch etwas, was Hermine nicht bedacht und erwartet hatte. Bei der einstigen Vorstellung eines einfachen, ohne Gefühle durchgeführten Geschlechtsakts war Küssen nicht vorgekommen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht in Betracht gezogen.

Ihre Füße berührten kaum noch den Boden, lediglich ihre Zehenspitzen hatten noch etwas Kontakt. Endlich hatte sie auch einen Arm befreien können, aber statt dass sie ihre gewonnen Teilfreiheit nutzte um sich zu wehren, klammerte sich ihr zu einem neuen Eigenleben erwachter Arm fest um seinen Nacken. Sie spürte wie sich eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergrub, um sie noch ein wenig fester an sein Gesicht zu ziehen, was eigentlich nicht mehr möglich war und ihr war, als würde ihr ganzer Körper unter Strom stehen.

Noch weigerte sich ihr Verstand die Führung ihrem Körper zu überlassen, denn das wäre ihr einer Kapitulation gleichgekommen, aber das änderte sich in dem Augenblick, als er den Druck seines Körpers auf sie lockerte und sich seine andere Hand unaufhaltsam unter ihren Pullover schob.

Seine Finger hinterließen eine feurige Spur auf der ohnehin schon erhitzen Haut und Hermine konnte nicht anders als enttäuscht zu murren, als er den Kuss plötzlich unterbrach und sanft den Arm aus seinem Nacken löste.

Ein letztes warnendes Aufflackern ihres Denkvermögens sagte ihr, dass sie augenblicklich die Flucht ergreifen sollte, aber statt der Warnung nachzugeben, hob sie wie eine willenlose Marionette ihre Arme und ließ sich den Pullover ausziehen. Instinktiv begann sie nun auch an den Knöpfen seines Anzugs zu nesteln und stöhnte leise auf, als er die Geste vom Vortag wiederholte und mit seinen Lippen eine Spur von der Schulter bis hinauf zu ihrem Ohrläppchen zog.

Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein. Auf ihren Schultern, auf ihrem Bauch, an ihren empfindlichen Seiten und schließlich auf ihrem Rücken. Sekunden später folgte ihr BH dem Pullover.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war und als seine Hände verlangend über ihre Brüste strichen hätte sie vermutlich aufgeschrien, wenn er es mit einem weiteren Kuss nicht verhindert hätte.

Endlich hatte auch sie es geschafft, ihm diesen furchtbaren Gehrock auszuziehen und es ärgerte sie, dass sie den Kuss erneut unterbrechen musste, um das darunter liegende Shirt zu entfernen, allerdings erlaubte es ihr auch endlich einen Blick auf das, was sie bisher nur mit ihren Fingern hatte ertasten können. Er war schlank, ganz ohne Zweifel, und alles an ihm wirkte so hart wie er auch im Leben war. Einzelne Narben zeugten von den Kämpfen, die er schon ausgestanden haben musste und Hermine konnte nicht anderes, als jede davon zu berühren.

Für eine kleine Weile ließ er zu, dass ihre Hände jeden Winkel seines Oberkörpers abtasteten, bevor er ihre Bewegungsfreiheit wieder damit einschränkte, indem er seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergrub und ihren Kopf nach hinten zog, so dass sie gezwungen war, in seine Augen zu sehen.

Vermutlich hätte sie Angst vor dem haben sollen, was sie darin sah, aber ihr Verstand hatte sich längst in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes zurückgezogen und seine Funktion eingestellt.

Als sein Mund die Vertiefung unter ihrer Kehle berührte, begann sie unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sie hatte Angst den Halt zu verlieren, klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und schrie leise auf, als er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm, um unerwartet sanft daran zu saugen. Kleine Supernovas zerbarsten hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern.

Irgendetwas völlig Neues passierte da mit ihren Körper und sie glaubte zu explodieren, wenn diese unerträgliche Spannung sich noch steigern würde. Hermine zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch, küsste ihn verlangend und spürte, wie sich seine Haut an ihrer rieb. Sein Unterkörper presste sich an ihren Bauch und sie spürte zum ersten Mal sein deutliches Verlangen, was ein seltsames Hochgefühl in ihr auslöste. Er fand sie also doch nicht so abstoßend, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Sehr viel weiter kam sie mit ihrem Denken aber auch nicht. Erneut kämpften ihre Zungen miteinander und seine Hände wanderten fordernd über ihre Brust, über den Bauch, bis hinab zu dem Bund ihrer Hose. Der Knopf und auch der Reißverschluss öffneten sich wie von Geisterhand und als seine warme Hand weiter hinab fuhr, schrie sie unwillkürlich leise auf.

Bereitwillige öffnete sie ein wenig ihre Beine, um ihm mehr Platz für die fordernden Finger zu verschaffen, welche sich ihren Weg zwischen den feuchten Falten suchten. Ungewohnte Nässe sammelte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln, doch sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und konnte sich nur hilflos den neuen Sensationen aussetzen, die seine Hand in ihr auslöste.

Finger vergruben sich in ihr und gaben ihr den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie es bei einer richtigen Vereinigung sein würde. Über ihre Lippen kamen nur noch unartikulierte Laute. Sie jammerte und wand sich, wartete förmlich darauf, gleich zu sterben, wenn sie diese unerträgliche Spannung in ihrem Körper nicht los wurde, doch jedes mal, wenn sie dachte es wäre nicht mehr zu ertragen, hörte er wieder auf und ließ sie zu Atem kommen.

„Bitte", flehte sie, als sie sicher war, dass sie die unerträgliche Hitze nicht mehr ertragen konnte und er schien endlich Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Seine Finger fanden das winzige Nervenbündel, welches das Zentrum all dieser Qualen bedeutete und ihre Beine gaben nach. Lediglich die Wand in ihrem Rücken hielt sie aufrecht, als sie glaubte abzuheben und zu fliegen. Etwas in ihrem Inneren zog sie höher und höher, unaufhaltsam in einen Strudel von explodierenden Gefühlen, bis zu dem Punkt an dem es nur noch abwärts in eine unbekannte Tiefe ging.

Die Realität holte sie erst nach einer unbekannten Weile wieder ein, als sie es endlich wagte die Augen zu öffnen. Noch immer raste ihr Puls, flatterte ihr Herz unkontrolliert in ihrem Brustkorb.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, etwas tun, aber ihr unsagbarer schwerer Körper war kaum zu einer Regung fähig.

Enttäuscht bemerkte sie, dass er etwas von ihr abgerückt war, seine Arme rechts und links von ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand presste und sie böse ansah.

Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Dann erst fiel ihr ein, was soeben geschehen war und ihr Blut, was bis vor Sekunden noch in unteren Regionen verschwunden war, pumpte sich mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit in ihre Wangen.

Ihre Hände flatterten hilflos nach oben, wollten sein Gesicht berühren, aber er rückte so schnell von ihr ab, dass sie sie entmutigt wieder sinken ließ.

„Nennen Sie mich nie wieder feige", erklärte er leise und in ihren Ohren klang es wie blanker Hohn. Sie fühlte sich verletzt, erniedrigt und völlig leer. Was hatte sein Verhalten nur zu bedeuten?

An der deutlichen Ausbuchtung seine Hose konnte sie erkennen, dass es ihn ebenfalls nicht kalt gelassen haben konnte, warum reagiert er dann nur so? Betroffen schlängelte sie sich unter seinen Armen weg und suchte ihre Sachen, die sie sich hektisch überwarf.

Sie wollte nur noch weglaufen. Vor Scham, vor den Gefühlen, die sie gehabt hatte und vor allem vor diesem von Hass zerfressenden Blick. Sie wandte sich zu der Tür, die einige Schritte entfernt war, doch seine Hand vergrub sich schmerzend in ihrem Oberarm, während er sie zu sich herum riss.

„An wen haben Sie dabei gedacht?" Sie verstand ihn zunächst nicht und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Nicht weil sein Griff schmerzte, sondern weil es ihm offensichtlich nichts bedeutet hatte.

„Haben Sie an diesen rothaarigen Versager gedacht? Haben Sie sich gewünscht, dass er an meiner Stelle ist?"

Hermine zog es ihr Innerstes zusammen. Reichte es nicht, dass er sie demütigte, jetzt musste er auch noch in der Wunde graben?

„Nein", schrie sie auf und riss sich los, vor Tränen fast blind, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät. Noch tiefer konnte sie nicht sinken, sollte er sich doch noch mehr über die kleine dumme Gans amüsieren.

„Was?"

Er schien überrascht, aber Hermine registrierte es kaum. Sollte er sich doch über sie lustig machen, es war sowieso alles egal.

„Ich habe nicht an Ron gedacht, keine einzige Sekunde lang. Weder heute, noch gestern, noch vorgestern. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Sie hatte die Tür aufgerissen und den letzten Gruß in seine Richtung geschleudert, um dann das Türblatt mit einem Donnern ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

O0o°°°o0O

Dieses Mädchen war die personifizierte Heimsuchung. Ein Fluch, oder noch Schlimmeres… Vielleicht war er niemals Voldemort entkommen, das Gift der Schlange raste immer noch durch seine Adern und ließ ihn in seinem Todeskampf auf diese Weise Höllenqualen erleiden.

Doch leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht so war. Die verheilten Narben des Bisses in seinem Nacken waren deutlich fühlbar und auch das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm war nichts weiter als ein lebloses, in die Haut graviertes Mahnmal an eine furchtbare Zeit.

Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Hatte ernsthaft alles getan, damit sie endlich mit dem Schwachsinn aufhörte. Nein, damit er endlich mit dem Schwachsinn aufhörte. Und alles was sie dachte, war, dass er sie abstoßend fand?

Das war völlig verrückt. Hermine Granger war nicht nur ausgesprochen intelligent, mutig und loyal, sie war auch ausgesprochen attraktiv. So blind war nicht einmal Filch, den er auch schon dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er heimlich hinter dem Mädchen her sah.

Sie kostete ihn jeden verdammten noch vorhandenen Nerv den er besaß.

Es war gut, dass es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen war, auch wenn es ihn noch über Jahre verfolgen würde. Wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt sicher sein, dass er sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde.

Noch einmal rief er sich die Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis. Die geschlossenen Augen, die kleinen Laute, die sie von sich gegeben hatte - und ihre Berührungen, die immer noch wie alte Narben auf der Haut brannten.

Die Wut hatte ihn übermannt, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass das alles nicht ihm galt.

Wegen ihr machte er sich noch zum Narren!

Nachdenklich sah er zur Tür, hinter der sie vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. Aber wenn sie es abstritt – und zweifellos hatte sie nicht gelogen, sonst wäre sie nicht so erschüttert gewesen - an wen hatte sie dann gedacht?

O0o°°°o0O

Am nächsten Morgen sah Hermine beinahe so blass und krank aus wie Ron, der im Aufenthaltsraum auf einem der Sofas lag und immer noch vor sich hinjammerte.

Sie hatte sich nicht einmal zum Frühstück aufraffen können und stattdessen die zahlreichen Wünsche ihres Freundes nach Beschäftigung, Essen, Trinken und allerlei Extras erfüllt. Irgendwie sah sie es als eine gerechte Strafe an und tat alles, damit Ron sich besser fühlte.

Ginny und Harry sprachen wenig an diesem Morgen mit ihr, tauschten aber immer wieder lange Blicke aus. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, Hermine vorerst nicht darauf anzusprechen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie von allein zu ihnen kommen würde.

„Glaubst du es könnte ein Imperius sein?", tuschelte Harry seiner Freundin zu, doch Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen, nach all dem, was er getan hat. Dumbledore hat ihm bedingungslos vertraut und wie wir alle wissen, war es auch gerechtfertigt. Zugegeben, er ist ein immer noch ein Widerling, aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist."

Eigentlich tat Harry das auch nicht, aber ihm ging die Sache einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Hermine log, verheimlichte etwas vor ihren Freunden und dazu sah sie heute auch noch aus, als stünde ein neuer Endkampf bevor. Sie war letzte Nacht bei Severus Snape gewesen, vermutlich auch die Nacht davor – wer weiß, wie lange das schon so ging.

„Armer Ron", bemerkte er mit einem langen Blick auf seinen Freund. „Er dreht durch, wenn er das erfährt."

„Weißt du", bestimmend legte Ginny eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, dass wir es ihm nicht sagen sollten."

Gegen Mittag besuchten sie wieder einmal Hagrid in seiner Hütte, um ihm diesmal ein gemeinsames Abschiedsgeschenk zu bringen. Sogar Ron hatte sich aufgerafft und für eine Weile seine angeblichen Schmerzen vergessen. Die Luft war geschwängert von sentimentalen Erinnerungen und als der Halbriese sein großes Paket auspackte, schnupft er ein paar Mal gerührt in sein Taschentuch, welches die Ausmaße eines Kissenbezuges hatte. Dabei sah er seltsam zerrupft aus. An einem Ohr und an der gewaltigen Stirn saßen noch Reste von Klebestreifen, aber niemand sprach ihn direkt darauf an, denn eigentlich wollte auch keiner so genau wissen, was er wieder angestellt hatte.

Sie hatten ihm eine Schneekugel gekauft, in deren Mitte ein Drache auf einem Fels saß. Jedes Mal, wenn man die Kugel mit den Ausmaßen eines Quaffels schüttelte, begann es zu schneien und der Drache breitete seine Flügel aus, spie Feuer oder röhrte laut.

„Hach, es wird nich' mehr dasselbe sein, wenn ihr weg seid", schniefte der bärtige Koloss und wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen. Vermutlich auch öfter noch in der Winkelgasse treffen. Außerdem kannst du uns jederzeit besuchen", bemerkte Harry und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Ich hab auch was für euch", fiel Hagrid schließlich ein und kramte aus der gigantischen Kommode seiner Hütte ein paar ungeschickt verpackte Päckchen. Das Papier, sofern man es unter den Klebestreifen noch erkennen konnte, war leicht eingerissen, die Schleifen saßen schief und eins sah aus, als hätte jemand darauf gesessen, aber der Riese strahlte die vier so herzlich an, dass niemand anders konnte, als auch zu grinsen.

Dank der magischen Klebestreifen, die immer wieder versuchten an ihren angestammten Platz zu kommen und sich notfalls einfach an dem Nächstbesten hefteten , dauerte es eine Weile bis jeder es geschafft hatte, sein Geschenk abzuwickeln, ohne später selbst auszusehen wie frisch verpackt.

Es gab, wie für Hagrid typisch, allerlei unnützes Zeugs, über das sich die vier trotzdem freuten. So erlebten sie einen gemütlichen Nachmittag mit alten Geschichten, bei denen sie so manches Mal sentimental wurden. Aber Hermine war froh, so wenigstens auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, bis ein Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor hektisch an Hagrids Tür klopfte.

„Schulleiterin McGonagall sagte, sie wünscht Hermine Granger und Harry Potter in ihrem Büro zu sehen."

Ein wenig überrascht sahen sich die beiden an, verabschiedeten sich dann aber und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in das Schloss.

Für beide war es beklemmendes Gefühl, in das Schulleiterbüro zu gehen. Die Erinnerungen an Dumbledore und die vielen schrecklichen Geschehnisse holten sie an solchen Orten viel schneller ein als im normalen Schulalltag.

Ihre Blicke wanderten sofort hinauf zu Dumbledores Bild, wo ein in Öl gemalter ehemaliger Schulleiter lächelnd zu ihnen herüber winkte und dann leise weiter mit dem Gemälde eines anderen ehemaligen Leiters der Schule tuschelte.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, setzen Sie sich bitte." McGonagall machte eine Geste mit ihrer Hand und sofort folgten die jungen Leute ihrer Aufforderung. „Nun, es geht um die Verleihung der besonderen Auszeichnungen für Hogwarts-Schüler. Normalerweise ist es üblich, dass diese in den Vitrinen der Schule bleiben, aber jeder verdiente Schüler bekommt ein Duplikat für sich, damit er die Erinnerung für seine besonderen Leistungen behält."

Es schien, als würden Hermine und Harry beide eher unangenehm berührt darüber zu sein, denn sie sagten nichts dazu. Harry wusste nicht einmal, wofür er so eine Auszeichnung bekommen sollte. Alle die man ihn für die Vernichtung Voldemorts angeboten hatte, hatte er ausgeschlagen. Und seine Schulleiterin wusste dies. Für Hermine war es jedoch klar. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste und bekam einen Schulorden verliehen.

McGonagall blinzelte ihre ehemaligen Schüler kurz durch ihre Brillengläser an und winkte dann mit ihrem Zauberstab, so dass ein kleiner Pokal und ein dicker Orden mit einer großen Samtschleife erschienen.

'Bester Sucher' stand auf Harrys Pokal. Er sah beinahe so aus wie der, den sein Vater schon einmal bekommen hatte und der im Schloss ausgestellt war, zusammen mit den vielen anderen Pokalen, Orden und Urkunden, die über Jahre angesammelt waren.

Beide bedankten sich artig, denn sie wussten, dass die eigentlich Verleihung im Rahmen des Abschlussballs stattfinden würde. Sie waren auch schon im Begriff zu gehen, als eine aufgelöste Poppy das Büro stürmte.

„Minerva!" Ihre Stimme war aufgeregt und sie beachtete die beiden Schüler nicht einmal, sondern wedelte hektisch mit ihrem Stab in der Luft herum. „Wir haben ein großes Problem. Wenn wir nicht sofort handeln, besteht die Gefahr, dass ich die ganze Schule für Wochen unter Quarantäne stellen muss. Ich bin völlig fertig, so einen Fall hatte ich noch nie. Fast die Hälfte der Sechstklässler von Ravenclaw sind betroffen, sowie einige aus den höheren Klassen und vermutlich haben sie alle anderen auch schon angesteckt. Ich habe bereits einen Bannzauber gesprochen, damit die Viren Hogwarts nicht verlassen können, aber einige der Infizierten behaupten, sie waren schon in Hogsmeade. Ich habe die zuständigen Stellen schon informiert, dort scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber..."

„Poppy, beruhige dich." McGonagalls Stimme klang ruhig, trotz der Panik, die die Krankenschwester Hogwarts verbreitete. Harry sah Hermine fragend an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schien noch nicht zu wissen, um was es dabei ging.

„Um was handelt es sich dabei genau?"

„Erst dachte ich, es wäre nur Kräuselgrippe, aber als dann das Fieber dazu kam und die ersten Schüler diesen Ausschlag bekamen, war mir klar, dass es die kolumbianischen Kumuluspocken sind."

Hermine und McGonagall erbleichten, jedoch hatte Harry keine Ahnung um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Haben sie genug dunubius flamare?"

„Das ist es ja. Leider ist dieser Trank extrem flüchtig und man kann ihn nicht lange lagern, deshalb sind meine Vorräte begrenzt. Ich habe ihn erst einmal auf die akuten Notfälle verteilt und diese Schüler sind auch schon wieder auf den Beinen. Aber es gibt nur wenige, die ihn herstellen können, da die Zubereitung extrem gefährlich ist. Ein kleiner Fehler und alles fliegt in die Luft. Du meine Güte, was machen wir nur? Im St. Mungos nachzufragen wird nichts bringen, vermutlich haben die selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, wenn der Virus erst einmal im Land ist. Wenn wir nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden kein Gegenmittel haben, rechne ich mit dem Schlimmsten."

„Ich kann ihn zubereiten", bot sich Hermine sofort an und die Schulleiterin sah sie kurz an. „Sind Sie sich sicher? Nicht einmal ich würde mich an dessen Herstellung wagen."

„Wir haben alle Zutaten dafür und ich kenne das Verfahren auswendig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es kann."

„Wir brauchen Unmengen davon, das kann niemand allein schaffen", warf Madame Pomfrey ein, aber Minerva ignorierte sie einfach und sah Hermine streng an.

„Normalerweise bringe ich keine Schüler in Gefahr, aber ich denke, in diesem Fall kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, hier zu warten. Poppy, such Severus, er soll sofort in mein Büro kommen. Ich gehe jetzt das Kollegium informieren.

Bis auf weiteres werden alle Schüler in ihren Aufenthaltsräumen bleiben. Die Vertrauensschüler werden angewiesen, alle Erkrankten sofort zu melden und auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Mister Potter, wenn sie so freundlich wären, das zu übernehmen?"

Harry nickte nur und rannte fluchtartig hinter der Krankenschwester aus dem Büro heraus.

Allein gelassen sah sich Hermine im Büro um. Überall hangen die Bilder ehemaliger Schulleiter an den Wänden, teilweise in heller Aufregung. Die meisten hatten sicher mitbekommen, was los war und diskutierten untereinander.

„Ganz schön gefährlich dieser dunubius flamare", filterte sie die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Direktor heraus und sah zu dem Gemälde von Dumbledore, der sie aufmerksam zu beobachten schien.

„Nicht wenige sind dabei schon explodiert. Ein alter Bekannter von mir, Herman Hellermann aus Deutschland, dem hat's beide Beine abgerissen. Scheußliche Sache sowas."

„Ich schaffe das", bemerkte Hermine mit fester Stimme, kam aber nicht umhin, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es war wirklich sehr gefährlich.

„Oh, dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher, meine Liebe. Ich hatte in meiner Amtszeit auch einen Ausbruch an der Schule. Scheußliche Sache, sehr sehr scheußlich. Wir hätten damals fast einen Schüler verloren, aber Severus war als Sechstklässler schon sehr begabt, was Tränke anging. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr alles so genau, aber ich hab die Erinnerungen daran aufgehoben, im Denkarium."

Hermine sah zu der flachen Steinschale und wieder auf das Gemälde. Die Erwähnung des Namens ihres ehemaligen Lehrers gab ihr einen Stich, aber sie war auch neugierig, wie der damalige Schüler es wohl geschafft hatte, den Trank ohne Verletzungen zu überstehen.

Ob sie es wagen sollte? Sie war praktisch allein und die Versuchung zu groß. Es würde auch nicht lange dauern...

Entschlossen stand sie auf und blickte in die Schale mit den ineinandergewirbelten Gedanken. Sie musste sich nur konzentrieren und schon würde die richtige Erinnerung in ihren Kopf wandern.

Sie hatte die Oberfläche kaum berührt, als sie auch schon das Gefühl hatte zu fallen.

Dies waren nicht die richtigen Erinnerungen, dessen war sie sich bewusst, kaum dass sie sich umsah. Erst verstand sie nicht, aber dann wurde ihr klar, um wessen es sich handelte. Harry hatte ihnen nie die Details erzählt und eigentlich hatte sie auch geglaubt, dass Snape diese längst wieder entfernt hätte, aber nun befand sie sich mitten in seiner Vergangenheit und was sie sah, zog ihr das Herz zusammen...

Hermine wurde kräftig an der Schulter gezogen und so aus den Erlebnissen, dass ihr für Sekunden ganz schwarz vor den Augen wurde, erst dann erkannte sie blinzelnd den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sie hasserfüllt anstarrte. Für einen irrwitzigen Augenblick hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sofort wissen würde, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie da machen?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt und Hermine zuckte verlegen zusammen. Erinnerungen stürzten über sie zusammen. Ihre. Gemeinsame. Seine.

„Severus, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe Hermine gebeten nach einer Erinnerung von mir zu suchen." Zu ihrem Glück half ihr das Gemälde sofort aus der Patsche, in der sie saß.

„Haben Sie sie gefunden, meine Liebe?"

Hermine hatte Mühe, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid, Professor Dumbledore."

„Nun ja, macht nichts. Sie haben sicher beide nun genug um die Ohren."

Snape sah misstrauisch zwischen dem Gemälde und der jungen Frau hin und her, bevor er seinen harten Griff an Hermines Schulter lockerte.

„Da gebe ich dir völlig Recht, Albus", hörte Hermine die Stimme McGonagalls aus dem Hintergrund. „Severus, ich muss dich um Beeilung bitten, die Situation ist wirklich so schlimm wie Poppy gesagt hat. Miss Granger wird dir zur Hand gehen, wir brauchen jetzt jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

Sein von Misstrauen und Zorn vernebelter Blick ließ nicht nach. Nicht einmal als die Schulleiterin ihn ansprach, löste Snape den Blick von der jungen Frau an seiner Seite.

„Ich verzichte, Minerva. Es ist zu gefährlich für sie und ich werde die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen. Das erledige ich allein."

„Nun, Miss Granger hat mir versichert, dass sie fähig dazu ist und ich vertraue ihr. Außerdem ist es beschlossen und die Verantwortung übernehme selbstverständlich ich. Die Krankheit ist zu weit ausgebreitet, als dass wir Zeit für Diskussionen haben."

Der Professor ruckte herum und sah die Schulleiterin an, aber die gab nicht nach und so nickte er nur kurz.

„Also gut. Granger, kommen Sie mit. Aber keine Beschwerden, wenn Ihnen später einige Gliedmaßen fehlen, sollten wir dieses Unterfangen überhaupt überleben."

Sie begaben sich umgehend in den Keller und sicherten vorsichtshalber das Gewölbe mit einem Schutzzauber, damit im Fall eines Fehlschlags nicht gleich das ganze Schloss mit in die Luft flog.

Hermine arbeitete ohne ein Wort. Sie suchte die Zutaten heraus, reichte sie dem Lehrer, beschwörte Ingredienzien, pulverisierte Pflanzen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie tat.

„Nur drei Tropen davon, achten Sie darauf", warnte Snape sie leise, als sie aus einer Phiole eine Flüssigkeit in den Kessel tropfte.

„Ich weiß", quetschte sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Eine zuviel und ihre Einzelteile würden als Wandtapete das Kellergewölbe zieren.

„Nun, ich habe keine Lust, später Ihre Eingeweide einzusammeln."

„ICH WEISS!" Hermine war genervt. Sie hatte Angst, dass er selbst nicht aufpasste, wenn er sie ständig auch noch im Auge behielt.

„Jetzt die Katzenwinde. Genau fünf Stängel und seien Sie vorsichtig."

„Blablabalbalba", äffte sie leise und versuchte ihre zitternde Hand zu beruhigen. Sie durfte keinen Fehler machen, sonst schnitt ihr das Kraut die Finger ab.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt? Passen Sie bloß auf, ich habe keine Zeit, mich um abgetrennte Extremitäten zu kümmern."

„Wenn Sie nicht endlich aufhören mich zu stören, werde ich Ihnen einige Extremitäten abtrennen, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Sie hatte die Nase voll. Seit Jahren schikanierte er sie in diesem Fach, obwohl sie mit Abstand die Beste war. Er hatte nicht mehr das Recht sie zu kritisieren und nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, hatte sie auch allen Grund stinksauer auf ihn zu sein. Sie hatte keine Zeit in dieser brisanten Situation darüber weiter nachzudenken, aber wenn er nicht gleich aufhörte, konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Da war die Vorstellung, zerlegt zu werden noch netter als seine ständigen Zwischenrufe.

Völlig untypisch für ihn, so fand Hermine, war er tatsächlich für eine Weile ruhig. Trotzdem sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er sie bei jeder Aktion im Auge behielt.

„Zehnmal umrühren, entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn", murmelte sie und tauchte den gigantischen Kochlöffel vorsichtig in die trübe Flüssigkeit, die leicht vor sich hin brodelte. „Temperatur und Farbe sind gut. Fast fertig." Sie zählte in Gedanken mit und hört millimetergenau an der gleichen Stelle auf, wo sie mit dem Löffel eingetaucht war.

Verschwitzt wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jetzt kam das Gefährlichste an ihrem Unternehmen, aber sie mussten noch einige Minuten warten.

„Tja, Miss Granger. Gleich kommt der spannende Moment, vielleicht gewöhnen Sie sich schon mal an den Gedanken, dass dies das letzte ist, was sie sehen werden. Die Chancen stehen zu fünfzig Prozent gegen uns."

Hermine wusste es. Sie mussten gegen den Kessel schlagen, damit er in Vibration kam, sobald der Trank die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte. Etwas zu fest oder zu schwach, und sie würden praktisch mit dem Rest des Kellergewölbes verpuffen.

„Nun, das kommt auf die Sichtweise an. Ich würde sagen, es steht zur Hälfte für uns. Immerhin sind wir noch ganz." Auch in der Zwischenzeit hätte schon alles Mögliche passieren können.

„Sie hatten einfach nur Glück."

„Ach ja? Meiner Meinung nach habe ich verdammt gut gearbeitet. Hätten Sie lieber Neville Longbottom an ihrer Seite gehabt?" Angewidert verzog der Professor das Gesicht, als der Namen des wohl unbegabtesten Tränkeschülers aller Zeiten hörte.

„Ich hätte am liebsten niemanden hier gehabt, schon vergessen? Sie haben sich ja Minerva aufgedrängt. Außerdem hätte Longbottom es niemals gewagt, so mit mir zu reden."

„Der arme Neville hatte eine Scheißangst vor Ihnen, weil Sie ihn permanent drangsaliert haben!"

„Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, dann hätte er sich und andere mit seinen haarsträubenden Aktionen in der Tränkeherstellung in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Und es wäre besser, wenn sie auch eine Scheißangst vor mir hätten, wenn Sie weiter so respektlos mit mir reden."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie besser aufhören so zu brüllen. Wenn der Kessel durch ihr Geschrei in Vibration kommt, sind wir in größerer Lebensgefahr, als wir es durch Neville jemals waren."

„Ich brülle...", dröhnte Snape und senkte dann sofort seine Stimme etwas ab. „Ich brülle nicht. Ich bin lediglich nicht gewohnt, mich von impertinenten kleinen Mädchen maßregeln zu lassen."

„Erstens bin ich kein kleines Mädchen mehr und zweitens wird es Mal Zeit, dass Ihnen jemand sagt, was für ein Ekel Sie sind."

„Oh, die vielleicht letzte Minuten ihres Lebens erfüllen Sie sich wohl den geheimen Wunsch, mir endlich ungestraft ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen?"

„Zumindest kann ich dann im Jenseits von mir sagen, dass ich diese Zeit mit etwas Nützlichem verbracht habe."

„Werden Sie jetzt sarkastisch? Sollte ich noch eine neue Seite an Ihnen entdecken, außer, dass sie in Ihren Träumen Ihren Mr. Weasley betrügen? Ich bin schockiert." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Hohn.

Hermine fauchte vor Wut, als hinter ihr das magische Thermometer anfing zu piepsen. Es war soweit. Der Zauberer nahm seinen Stab in die Hand und klopfte dreimal hintereinander an die Kesselwand.

„In genau drei Minuten fliegt uns vermutlich alles um die Ohren. So hatten Sie sich ihre letzten Atemzüge wohl nicht vorgestellt, oder? Es muss ja furchtbar sein, ausgerechnet mit mir an der Seite zu sterben. War das ihr letzter Wunsch? Wenigstens jemanden mitzunehmen, den sie hassen?"

„So pessimistisch, Miss Das-Glas-ist-halb-voll? Vorhin hörten Sie sich weitaus optimistischer an. Aber Sie haben völlig Recht. Der Gedanke, wenigstens noch eine gute Tat vollbracht zu haben und die Welt vor so einer unerträglichen Besserwisserin zu befreien, hat etwas für sich."

Hermine fauchte erneut, bog ihre Finger zu krallen und wollte ihre Nägel in sein Gesicht schlagen, aber er fing ihre Fäuste wie lästige Fliegen ab und hielt sie fest. Sekundenlang standen sie sich gegenüber, funkelten sich hasserfüllt an und niemand war bereit den Blick zu senken, bis der Professor Hermine so abrupt losließ, dass sie ins Staucheln kam.

Es war seltsam. Sie hatte schon davon gehört, dass man das Leben an sich vorbeiziehen sah, wenn man starb. Aber Hermine wollte nicht sterben und sie war sich sicher, dass alles gut würde. Es musste einfach. Es gab noch soviel zu erleben. Noch soviel zu lernen und vor allem aber – sie lachte bei dem Gedanken – würde ihr die Genugtuung gefallen, Snape in dem Wissen zu lassen, dass ihm mal wenigstens jemand die Meinung gesagt hatte. Es war fast schon verrückt, an was man alles im Angesicht des Todes so dachte.

Im gleichen Augenblick taten ihr die Worte auch schon wieder Leid. Sie hatte gesehen, warum er so geworden war. Hatte seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung gespürt. War es da nicht natürlich? Er war um ein Haar gestorben, nur um das Andenken einer verlorenen Liebe. Wie grausam musste es für ihn gewesen sein, Lily praktisch dreimal zu verlieren? Einmal als Freundin, als die große Liebe und in ihrem Vermächtnis später noch einmal, als Dumbledore ihm eröffnete, dass Harry sterben müsste.

Wie es wohl sein musste so leidenschaftlich zu lieben?

Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen. Wieviel Zeit blieb ihr noch, bevor sie wussten, ob es mit dem Trank geklappt hatte oder nicht?

„Ich hätte nicht erlauben sollen, dass Sie hier sind."

Seine Worte überraschten Hermine, weil sie sich ungewöhnlich sanft anhörten, fast als wollte er sich entschuldigen. Ob ihm ähnliche Dinge durch den Kopf gingen? Wem wohl seine letzten Gedanken galten?

Sämtliche Wut war aus seinem Blick verschwunden als Hermine aufblickte. Es kam ihr unwirklich vor, dass sie jemals wirklich Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte.

Verrückterweise wollte sie nichts anderes als diesen Moment festhalten.

Wieviel Zeit noch? Sekunden? Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange und wurde von seinem Finger abgefangen.

Automatisiert hob Hermine ihre Arme, legte sie ihm auf die Schultern, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und regungslos ließ er zu, dass sie ihn küsste.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Vielen Dank für die Kommentare und auch für die berechtigte Kritik gg Vermutlich ist das so eine Autorensache, insofern man davon ausgeht, dass die Leser genauso denken wie der, der schreibt. Ich bin schlichtweg davon ausgegangen, dass Beiden nicht genug Zeit bleibt, sich eventuell rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen aufgrund der ganzen Schutzzauber – sorry an dieser Stelle und nochmal danke für den Hinweis! _

Teil 7

Ein lautes Poltern ließ sie erschrocken auseinander fahren, doch es war kein explodierender Kessel, sondern Madame Pomfrey, die gegen die Tür des Kellers wummerte. Minuten später waren die Schutzzauber gelöst und die Krankenschwester kam hereingestürzt.

„Es wird wirklich dringend, die ersten Schüler haben schon Auflösungserscheinungen. Hat alles geklappt?"

„Dämliche Frage", murrte der Tränkemeister „Stünden wir hier sonst noch in einem Stück?"

„Sehen Sie, genau wie beim letzten Mal. Sie haben es geschafft, oder besser wir haben es geschafft!", jubelte Hermine, lachte befreit auf und umarmte den Zauberer vor den Augen der völlig konsternierten Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Trank herstellen musste und hoffentlich auch das letzte Mal."

Hermine stutze kurz und lachte erneut. Jetzt war ihr klar, warum das Gemälde sie auf das Denkarium aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Der verstorbene Schulleiter hatte vermutlich beabsichtigt, dass sie seine Erinnerungen sah. Das würde sie sofort klären.

„Severus?", fragte Poppy leise und sah zu dem Lehrer auf, der grimmig hinter Hermine her sah, die fröhlich davon eilte.

„Frag mich nicht. Du kennst dich viel besser mit diesen Hormonen aus", knurrte er und half ihr beim Abfüllen.

O0o°°°o0O

McGonagall war nicht da, als Hermine ihr Büro betrat, aber es war auch gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, sie zu sehen. Viel mehr wollte sie mit dem Bild Dumbledores reden, der sie lächelnd begrüßte.

„Oh, wie ich sehe sind Sie noch in einem Stück?"

„Allerdings. Es gab damals zu Ihrer Amtszeit gar keinen Ausbruch von KK-Pocken", stellte sie fest und tat so, als wäre sie ein wenig empört.

„Nein? Hm, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das behauptet zu haben. Kieselschnupfen – hartnäckige Sache und sehr unangenehm. Die Dinger können einem ordentlich die Nase verstopfen."

„Sie wussten genau, was ich sehen würde, oder?" Hermine war klar, dass er sie hereingelegt hatte, doch sie war ihm nicht böse. Aber sie wollte zumindest noch erfahren, warum er das getan hatte.

„Wie ich schon einmal zu einem alten Freund sagte: Man sieht immer nur das, was man sehen will. Woher sollte ich also wissen, was Sie sehen würden, wenn ich nicht wusste, was Sie sehen wollten? Wenn Sie es nicht gewollt hätten, dann hätten Sie es ja nicht gesehen, oder?"

Sogar für Hermines ausgeprägten Verstand war es ein wenig schwer, hinter seine Worte zu kommen, aber sie wusste auch aus Erfahrung, dass vermutlich nicht mehr dabei herauskommen würde.

O0o°°°o0O

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie schon mit Spannung von ihren Freunden erwartet. Ihnen war die deutliche Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie wohlbehalten durch die Öffnung des Gemäldes spaziert war. Noch immer war es den Schülern verboten, die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, denn erst einmal mussten die Kranken und dann vorsorglich die noch nicht infizierten Schüler versorgt werden, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Natürlich musste sie einige neugierige Fragen beantworten, aber wenigstens hatte sie nach einiger Zeit auch eine gute Ausrede, ein wenig Ruhe zu brauchen.

Erschöpft warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter dem Kopf, während sie zur Decke starrte.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen durchzog ihren Bauch und immer wieder musste sie an die vergangenen Stunden denken. Natürlich war sie stolz, dass alles so gut funktioniert hatte, aber das erschien ihr völlig nebensächlich geworden zu sein.

Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem düsteren Zauberer und den Erinnerungen, die sie gesehen hatte. Harry hatte ihnen davon erzählt, aber nie, was genau er gesehen hatte. Nur durch seine Aussage war Snape später in den Prozessen freigesprochen worden, was nicht wenige gewundert hatte. Aber sie und Ron hatten nie an Harrys Worten gezweifelt und nun hatte sie den wahren Grund ja selbst gesehen.

Erneut fragte sie sich, wie es wohl sein würde, jemanden so leidenschaftlich zu lieben. Zu sehen wie der, den man mehr als alles andere begehrte, sich einem anderen zuwandte.

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen und sie zwang sich an Ron zu denken. Wie wäre es für sie, wenn er plötzlich eine andere finden würde? Aufmerksam lauschte sie in sich hinein, aber da war nichts. Sie fühlte keine Eifersucht, keinen Schmerz. Nur einen Hauch von Sorge, ob sich dieser jemand auch gut um ihn kümmern würde und – das war eine erschreckende Erkenntnis – eine Spur von Erleichterung.

Entsetzt war sie aufgesprungen und ins Bad gerannt, wo sie sich mit kaltem Wasser die erhitzen Wangen kühlte. Mit beiden Händen stützte sie sich an dem Waschbecken ab und starrte nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild an.

Nichts war mehr übrig von der Elfjährigen, die voller Tatendrang nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie war als Streberin verschrien. Viele mochten sie nicht aus Neid, weil sie so klug war. Andere, weil ihre Abstammung nicht rein war.

Aber dann hatte sie Harry und Ron gefunden. Sie akzeptierten sie, schätzten ihre Intelligenz und gemeinsam ergänzten sie sich hervorragend. Sie hatte das Gefühl genossen, gebraucht zu werden, ihre gemeinsamen, schrecklichen Erlebnisse hatten sie zusammengeschweißt und schneller erwachsen werden lassen, als ihnen lieb war.

Große, braune Augen starrten sie im Spiegel an. War es da nicht logisch gewesen, dass sie sich in Ron verliebt hatte? Dass sie sich nach all der Zeit gar kein Leben mehr ohne ihre Freunde, die ihre Familie geworden war, vorstellen konnte? Dass sie ihre eigenen Wünsche und Ziele hinter denen, die sie brauchten, zurück steckte?

Aber was wollte sie denn wirklich?

Was sie von ihrer Zukunft erwartete, war klar. Sie wollte ihr Wissen weitergeben, etwas Nützliches tun. Schon früh hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde an einer Schule wie Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Und was ihre Beziehung anging...

Gebraucht zu werden war schön, es gab ein Gefühl von Beständigkeit und Sicherheit. Doch einmal bedingungslos zu lieben, ohne Erwartungen, ohne dass man vorausplante, bis man an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an den, den man über alles liebte. Bis zur fast völligen Selbstaufgabe. So wie 'er' es getan hatte.

Auch Hermine hätte ihr Leben für ihre Freunde gegeben, aber aus anderen Gründen. Es war nicht nur um sie gegangen, sondern um die Zauberwelt von einem übermächtigen Feind zu befreien.

Snape hingegen hatte alles aus nur einem einzigen Grund getan und das machte ihn auf gewisse Weise sehr menschlich.

Ron und ihn miteinander zu vergleichen war unmöglich, und warum tat sie es dann?

Sie mochte den Tränkemeister nicht einmal. Gut, sie kannte nun einige Geheimnisse und es machte es für sie einfacher zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht so schlecht war, wie sie immer angenommen hatte.

Lange Zeit hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt und ihn gehasst. Seine sarkastische Art, wie er es genoss, wenn die Schüler vor ihm zitterten. In seiner Gegenwart hatte sie sich immer klein und schäbig gefühlt. Egal wie sehr sie sich angestrengt hatte, wie gut sie ihre Aufgabe auch erfüllte, es war nie genug gewesen. Sogar da unten im Keller, als sie nicht wussten, ob sie es überhaupt überleben würden, hatte er sich mit ihr gestritten. Nie konnte sie ihm etwas Recht machen, dabei wollte sie doch nur...was wollte sie?

Anerkennung? Das war Blödsinn, sie wusste, was sie konnte. Dankbarkeit? Noch größerer Schwachsinn. Akzeptanz? Ja, das kam der Sache schon näher. Sie wollte für ihn nicht das vorlaute, besserwisserische, kleine Mädchen sein. Er sollte sie nicht mit diesem Blick ansehen, als wäre sie eine Plage, sondern so wie in dem Moment, als sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Alle Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht im Spiegel und die Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Speer in ihren Bauch.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?" Hinter ihr tauchte das Gesicht von Ginny auf, die sich wohl Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Hermine drehte sich um und versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es entgleiste ihr im Ansatz. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur völlig erschöpft."

Hermine sah, dass Ginny skeptisch war, aber sie ignorierte es und folgte ihr in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett legte und die Augen schloss, damit man sie in Ruhe ließ.

Wie dumm konnte man nur sein? Sie, die sonst immer so vernünftig war, die auf alles eine Antwort parat hatte, die die Dinge bis ins Detail plante. Deshalb hatte sie immer um seine Achtung gekämpft und ihn gehasst, wenn er sie wieder zur Schnecke gemacht hatte. Deshalb hatte sie heimlich in der Zeit, als alle dachten, er wäre Voldemorts Verbündeter, darüber spekuliert, warum er so war.

Deshalb traf es sie so, dass er ihre Abmachung beinahe gebrochen hätte.

Nur deshalb war sie überhaupt zu ihm gegangen. Verleugnung war eine hervorragende Sache, solange man es sich selbst genug einredete und Erkenntnisse taten weh.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie Ron nicht so lieben konnte, wie er es verdient hätte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich viel zu lange selbst betrogen hatte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es Dinge gab, die sie nicht berechnen und planen konnte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ab sofort alles nie wieder so sein würde, wie es war.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie in Severus Snape verliebt war...

O0o°°°o0O

Egal wie erschöpft sie auch war, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Ihre neu gewonnene Einsicht, machte alles nur noch komplizierter, rückte die Prioritäten in ihrem Leben an andere Stellen.

Ihr war völlig klar, dass man es nicht verstehen würde. Sie tat es ja selbst nicht.

Severus Snape war ein ehemaliger Todesser. Ein Pedant, sarkastisch, humorlos und egoistisch. Doppelt so alt wie sie und nicht einmal außergewöhnlich attraktiv. Zumindest nicht für andere. Hermine jedoch bekam schon Herzklopfen, wenn sie an seine düstere Erscheinung und die fast schwarzen Augen dachte.

Große Hoffnungen machte sie sich nicht, dafür war sie zu realistisch. Auch wenn es da diesen besonderen Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, aber das war vermutlich aus dem Stress heraus gewesen. Immerhin hatten sie in Lebensgefahr geschwebt.

Bald war das Schuljahr um und sie würde ihn vermutlich nie wiedersehen. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihr Inneres Achterbahn fahren.

Sie hatte ihn Feigling genannt, dabei war sie es, die zu feige gewesen war, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen.

Ob er an Lily gedacht hatte, als er mit ihr diese Dinge getan hatte? Ein stechender Schmerz von Eifersucht durchfuhr sie, obwohl es albern und dumm war. Sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken, konnte sie aber nicht verhindern.

Wie sollte sie Harry, Ron und Ginny jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können? Auf Verständnis konnte sie kaum hoffen. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin und eigentlich war sie das ja auch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass bald Mitternacht war. Ob sie es wirklich wagen sollte?

Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und sie lauschte ihren Mitschülern. Es war völlig ruhig im Schlafsaal.

Ein letztes Mal, ein allerletztes Mal würde sie zu ihm gehen. Es war falsch, dessen war sie sich bewusst, aber dieses eine Mal wollte sie etwas nur für sich.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand sie mit klopfenden Herzen vor seiner Bürotür. Konnte sie es überhaupt wagen ihm entgegen zu treten, nachdem ihr endlich bewusst geworden war, was sie empfand? Energisch sammelte sie all ihren Mut und klopfte leise. Um ihn nicht schon wieder zu verärgern wartete sie, aber von drinnen war kein Laut zu hören. Noch einmal klopfte sie, diesmal energischer.

Ob er schon schlief? Bestimmt hatte er gehofft, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Oder er ignorierte sie einfach.

Eine Weile stand sie ratlos in dem dunklen Flur und wiegte sich unentschlossen von einem Bein auf das andere. Aber dann öffnete sie einfach die Tür und schaute vorsichtig in das Büro.

Es war leer. Nur die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch verbreitete ein gedämpftes Licht. So leise sie konnte, ging sie herein, verschloss hinter sich die Tür und schlich sich zu dem angrenzenden Raum.

Die meisten der Lehrer hatten ihre privaten Zimmer direkt an die Büros angeschlossen, doch nur selten bekamen die Schüler diese zu sehen. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass diese persönlichen Territorien nur in den schlimmsten Notfällen betreten werden durften.

„Hallo?" Ihre zittrige Stimme schallte und sie stieß das Türblatt, welches nur leicht angelehnt war, mit leichtem Schwung auf.

Er war nicht da. Das war das erste, was sie erkennen konnte, erst dann erlaubte sie sich einen genaueren Blick. Das Zimmer wirkte so spartanisch und kühl, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es gab kaum persönliche Gegenstände, lediglich ein Bild von Hogwarts hing an der kahlen Wand, die aus den gleichen rohen Steinen bestand, wie der gesamte Keller. Ein großer Wandschrank, ein Stuhl und ein Bett. Hermine kam sich beinahe vor wie in einer Gefängniszelle.

Ein schmaler Lichtschacht war die einzige Verbindung nach draußen. Irgendwie passte es zu diesem Zauberer. Es war kalt, einsam und trostlos. Hermine wurde das Herz noch schwerer.

Ein paar Sachen waren achtlos über den Stuhl geworfen und sie erkannte seine übliche Aufmachung. Vermutlich hatte er sie für die Hauselfen heraus gelegt.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf das Bett und spürte, wie die Matratze kaum nachgab. Auch das passte. Hart und unnachgiebig wie der, der darin schlief. Was sollte sie nun tun? Warten? Gehen?

Sie warf sich zurück und drückte ihren Kopf in sein Kissen. Das Leinen war kühl und irgendwie roch es ... nach ihm. Auf diese seltsam abstruse Weise nach dem Weihnachtsgebäck ihrer Großmutter.

Sie würde warten, entschloss sie sich. Irgendwann musste er ja wieder auftauchen.

Es war tief in der Nacht, als Severus Snape auf den Weg in seine Gemächer war. Aus einem Instinkt heraus hatte er es vorgezogen, einen ziemlich langen und ausgiebigen Spaziergang im verbotenen Wald zu machen. Natürlich war es nicht, weil er dachte, Hermine würde allen Geschehnissen zum Trotz doch noch auftauchen. Er gestand sich auch nicht ein, dass es deshalb war, weil er genau wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde und er in Gefahr geriet, darüber enttäuscht zu sein.

Eigentlich hatte er nur seinen Kopf frei bekommen wollen, von all den verwirrenden Gedanken, die ihn seit nunmehr drei Tagen beherrschten. Keine Stunde hatte er seitdem geschlafen und es ärgerte ihn, dass es ihn so beschäftigte.

Wieder und wieder musste er an die Stunden denken, die sie gemeinsam im Keller verbracht hatten.

Es war lächerlich, dass sie eine derartige Begabung wegwarf und ins Ministerium gehen würde, als Fachkraft für die Muggelwelt. Natürlich kannte er die Unterlagen aller Abgangsschüler. Vermutlich tat sie das nur für diesen Weasley, der sich nicht einen Strunk dafür interessierte, was das Beste für sie war. Oder hatte sie noch andere Gründe?

Sie hatte so vehement abgestritten, an den Rotschopf zu denken – gab es da vielleicht noch jemanden? Ein kleines Geheimnis? Zu gerne hätte er Legilimentik angewandt, aber sie hätte es nie zugelassen. Im Gegenteil zu ihrem Freund Potter beherrschte sie Okklumentik perfekt.

Es gab andere Möglichkeiten. Veritaserum, verschiedene Eigenkreationen von Zaubertränken aus seiner Zeit als Todesser, die einem die Wahrheit von den Lippen lockten. Er war ein Meister darin.

Der Gedanke ließ seine Lippen kräuseln. Nein, was kümmerte es ihn überhaupt?

Er fing an weich zu werden. Ein süßes Lächeln der hübschen Larve und er wurde nachlässig.

Die Gefahr durch Voldemort war vorbei und Snape hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, sterben zu müssen. Es war ihm eigentlich auch immer klar gewesen, das er diesen Kampf irgendwann verloren hätte. Das Einzige, was er im Angesicht des Todes gewollt hatte, war, dass der Junge begriff warum. Sein Vater hatte ihm einst das genommen, was er geliebt hatte. Es war eine späte Genugtuung seinen Spross mit dem Gedanken zu verlassen, dass einer seiner angeblich größten Feinde mehrmals sein jämmerliches Leben gerettet hatte.

Doch dann war der blöde Vogel gekommen. Dumbledores Phoenix. Niemand wusste, wo sich Fawkes versteckt gehalten hatte, nachdem der Schulleiter gestorben war. Vermutlich war es ein später Plan des alten Mannes gewesen, dass der Vogel sich bereithalten sollte. Er selbst hätte ihn sicher nicht gerufen, nicht einmal wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er in der Nähe war.

Dankbarkeit empfand er nicht dafür. Er hatte ertragen müssen, dass James´ Sohn für ihn aussagte. Ihn von allen Verdächtigungen rein wusch und er somit dem Kuss des Dementors entkam. Doch was hätte ihm diese Kreatur auch schon noch stehlen können? Seine Seele war schon lange tot.

Doch nun lief er nachts durch das Gelände und musste über dieses Mädchen nachdenken. Sie hatte verdammt gut gearbeitet, dass musste er zugeben. Selbstverständlich niemals in ihrer Gegenwart, aber es war wirklich gut gewesen. Niemand anderem hätte er ein solches Geschick zugetraut.

Er konnte Mut erkennen, wenn er ihm begegnete, und sie war mutig. Vermutlich hätte niemand jemals gewagt ihm derartiges an den Kopf zu werfen, oder sich in eine derartige Gefahr zu stürzen, was die Herstellung des Trankes betraf.

Im St. Mungos gab es nur einen Zauberer, der sich darauf spezialisiert hatte und dem fehlten bereits einige Gliedmaßen.

Was ihn aber am meisten erschreckt hatte, war, wie sehr ihn ihre Tränen berührt hatten.

Obwohl er sich verbot daran zu denken, überkam ihn die Erinnerung daran. Dieser Ausdruck in den Augen. Und wie sie ihn ohne zu zögern geküsst hatte.

Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt? Das letzte Mal gewollt, dass es für ihn noch etwas anderes geben würde als der Gedanke an eine späte Rache.

Schluss damit! Er fing an, sich lächerlich zu machen.

Vor der Tür seines Zimmers blieb er stehen und atmete durch. In ein paar Tagen würde alles vorbei sein. Dann würde es nur noch Hogwarts und seine Position als Lehrer geben. Alle, die ihn an eine schreckliche Vergangenheit erinnerten, würden dann fort sein und es würde nichts mehr übrig bleiben. Gar nichts.

O0o°°°o0O

Zunächst war es nur ein Gefühl gewesen, eine dunkle Ahnung, nicht allein zu sein, als er sein Büro betrat. Etwa stimmte hier nicht. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und zückte seinen Stab, bevor er sich weiter in sein Schlafzimmer schlich, wo er für Sekunden regungslos verharrte.

Erst glaubte er einer Einbildung erlegen zu sein, dann überkam ihn die pure Wut. Dieses kleine Biest lag schlafend auf seinem Bett. Ihre Nase war fest in das Kissen vergraben, unter das ihr Arm geschoben war, damit sie es noch fester an sich drücken konnte. Ihre Beine waren an ihren Körper herangezogen wie die eines Embryos und nur mit Mühe konnte er einen missmutigen Laut unterdrücken.

Wie konnte sie es wagen? Er wollte sie aus dem Bett zerren, sie an den Haaren heraus schleifen und vor die Tür setzten, aber als er direkt vor ihr stand, war er zu nichts anderem mehr fähig, als ihr eine der verirrten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Sie seufzt leise auf, schmiegte sich instinktiv näher an seine Hand und murmelte etwas im Schlaf.

Das Bild hatte etwas unheimlich Friedliches, etwas, was ihn mehr berührte als er jemals zuzugeben bereit war. Sie sah so verletzlich aus und unglaublich jung. Viel zu jung – für jemanden wie ihn.

Das hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? Allmählich fing er wirklich an zu glauben, dass er verrückt wurde.

Etwas schien sie zu stören, denn sie grummelte unverständlich, zog seine Hand fest unter ihren Kopf und drehte sich unruhig. Widerstandslos ließ er zu, wie sein Arm schier willenlos ihrer Bewegung folgte, ihre Atemzüge wieder ruhiger wurden und nun sogar ein leichtes Schnarchen zu hören war.

Um ein Haar hätte er gelacht. Vermutlich das erste Mal seit Jahren aus einem wirklichen Gefühl der Freude heraus. Nicht aus Hohn, Spott oder Schadenfreude.

Von wem sie wohl träumte? Und warum war sie überhaupt hier? Nach all dem war es ihm völlig unverständlich, dass sie sich bis in sein Schlafzimmer wagte.

Sie war mit Abstand das hartnäckigste und starrköpfigste Wesen, was ihm jemals untergekommen war. Verlangen keimte in ihm auf, sich einfach zu nehmen, was ihm derartig unbedarft angeboten wurde. Das war doch überhaupt der Grund, warum sie immer wieder kam.

Etwas ärgerte ihn an dem Gedanken, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein tot geglaubtes Gefühl von Verantwortung, oder Ärger über ihre Beweggründe waren.

Etwas dunkles, übermächtiges wuchs in ihm heran, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Wie von selbst beugte er sich weiter zu ihr herab, bis seine Lippen ihre vom Schlaf warmen Wangen berührten...

O0o°°°o0O


	8. Chapter 8

Teil 8

Hermine glaubte immer noch zu träumen. Warme Lippen strichen ihr über das Gesicht, suchten Einlass über ihre Lippen und fanden sich in einem langen, unendlich andauernden Kuss. In diesem seltsamen Zustand zwischen Träumen und Wachen dachte sie über rein gar nichts nach, genoss einfach nur, wie sich ihre Zungen sanft aneinander rieben.

Sie seufzte unwillig auf, als er den Kuss unterbrach. War es doch nur pure Fantasie? Sie wollte die Augen öffnen, aber schaffte es nicht, aus der unbewussten Angst, die Realität könnte sie einholen.

„Hermine, was willst du hier?", flüsterte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr und sie musste lächeln. Ihr Name klang so ungewohnt, dieses vertraute 'du' konnte einfach nur ein Traum sein.

„Dich", hauchte sie kaum hörbar zurück und suchte mit ihren Armen nach der Stimme. Was für ein toller Traum. Es km ihr so vor, als könnte sie ihn berühren, ihn noch näher an sich heranziehen. Warme Hände fühlen, die sich unter ihr Shirt schoben und die erhitzte Haut ihres Bauches streichelten. Noch einmal seufzte sie auf, nicht aus Unwillen, sondern weil sie die Berührungen genoss und ihr Unterbewusstsein rebellierte, wirklich aufzuwachen. Ihr Körper erschien wie aus elastischem Gummi, während sie immer wieder nachgab und unbewusst half, sich aus den störenden Kleidern zu befreien. Diese Hände waren überall, streichelten sie unentwegt, bis sie glaubte nur noch aus einem einzigen gereizten Nerv zu bestehen.

War der Traum vorbei? Plötzlich waren die wundervollen Hände weg und sie hörte nur noch ein leises Rascheln, als würde Stoff aufeinander gerieben. Doch nein, sie spürte, wie die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht ein wenig nachgab und er wieder da war. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, wie sich seine noch relativ kühle Haut an ihre erhitze schmiegte. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und taten es seinem gleich. Suchten, fanden, streichelten, ohne Unterlass.

Bitte nicht aufwachen, flehte Hermine, als sie das sanfte Kitzeln seiner Haare spürte, während seine Lippen ihre Brust umrundeten.

Aber kein Traum kann nicht so realistisch sein, meldete ihr letztes Fünkchen Verstand.

Sie verbannte das zarte Stimmchen in die hintersten Abgründe ihres Gehirns.

Es war unbeschreiblich, was diese Berührungen in ihr auslösten und sie bekam nicht genug davon. Sie wollte wieder diese kleine Sensation erleben, schmiegte sich noch enger an den harten Körper, suchte die Verbindung zu seinen Lippen und wurde fündig. Als seine Hände am Scheitelpunkt ihrer Schenkel verschwanden, war sie endgültig sicher, sterben zu müssen. Sie wollte ihm den gleichen Gefallen erweisen und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen seinen Bauch hinab, bis zu seinem harten Geschlecht gelangte, welches sich fest an ihr Bein drückte. Völlig unerfahren, strichen zunächst nur ihre Kuppen über die feste Haut, ertasteten jede Unebenheit, jede Ader und entlockten ihm damit ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Mutig geworden umfasste sie es und wunderte sich, dass so etwas mit ihr kompatibel sein sollte. Aber da es sich ja nur um einen Traum handelte, verschob sie den Anflug von Sorge wieder. Außerdem hatte sie zum Denken keinen Platz in ihrem von Empfindungen überfluteten Kopf.

Bereitwillig gab sie dem Druck seiner Hände nach, spreizte ihre Beine noch ein wenig weiter, um ihm noch tiefer Einlass in das Zentrum all dieser Gefühle zu gewähren. Längst war ihr Körper schier willenlos geworden und handelte nur noch aus einer Art Urinstinkt.

Hermine schrie erstickt auf, als die Welle eines Höhnepunkts anrollte. Ihre Arme flogen hilflos hinauf, krallten sich an etwas fest, als könnten ihre Finger diesen Moment noch ein wenig länger festhalten.

Sie stöhnte, keuchte nach Luft und wurde erneut aufgefangen mit einem ewig andauernd Kuss.

Das war kein Traum. Die Wahrheit und die damit verbundene Realität ging einher mit abebben, jener wahnsinnigen Welle, auf der sie mitgeritten war.

Es war kein Gefühl von Reue, was sie empfand, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde. Es war eher ein Gefühl von ängstlicher Erwartung, was noch auf sie zukommen würde.

Sein Körper schob sich auf ihren, dränge mit sanftem Druck ihre Beine noch weiter auseinander, bis sie sein hartes Geschlecht spürte. Ihr Oberkörper spannte sich, doch er tat nichts weiter. Küsste und streichelte sie, bis sie sich entspannte und erneut dieses köstliche Kribbeln die Oberhand gewann.

Langsam, unendlich langsam drang er in sie ein, ließ ihr alle Zeit sich an dieses neue, unbekannte Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte den kurzen Schmerz kaum, klammerte sich haltsuchend an seinen Schultern fest und bog sich ihm entgegen. Hatte sie bisher geglaubt, es wäre keine Steigerung ihres Verlangens möglich, so wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt, als er anfing sich sanft zu bewegen.

Zunächst hatte sie gedacht, er würde sich einfach wieder aus ihr entfernen, sie allein lassen und die köstliche Verbindung trennen, aber es geschah nur, um sofort noch tiefer in sie einzudringen, sie mit jedem verführerischen Stoß noch näher an den Rand des Gefühlswahnsinn zu treiben.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, doch nichts als unartikulierte Laute entflohen ihrer Kehle.

Nicht mit aller Vorstellungskraft hatte sie erahnen könne, wie es wirklich sein würde.

Hermine jammerte, wimmerte, flehte mit diesen Tönen, das Tempo zu steigern. Umklammerte mit den Beinen seine Hüften, ihn auf ewig in sich festzuhalten, bis eine neue, riesige Welle sie erfasste, mitriss und davontrug.

Es war schwer, die Fäden des Verstandes wiederzufinden, aber vielleicht war es auch nur ihr Unterbewusstsein, was sich weigerte, sie in die raue Wirklichkeit zurückzubringen. Ihr Atem ging immer noch stoßweise und sie beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie hätte alles darum gegeben, einfach nur so liegen bleiben zu dürfen, erschöpft und mit dieser unglaublichen Zufriedenheit im Bauch.

Noch immer hielt er die Verbindung aufrecht, hielt sie mit seinem schweren Körper auf dem Bett fest und hatte sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben. Es war ihr gewesen, als hätte er etwas gesagt, aber sie konnte nicht erinnern, was es war.

Ihre Arme waren um seine Brust geschlungen und ein Bein mit seinem verdreht. Sie hätte ihn gerne noch viel länger so an sich gefesselt, aber nach einer, für ihr Empfinden viel zu kurzen Weile, befreite er sich vorsichtig von ihr und rollte zur Seite.

Ihre Augen hatten sich längst an die diffuse Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Die Tür zu seinem Büro stand immer noch offen, so dass ein Lichtschein durch den Rahmen fiel. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie spät es war, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, bevor sie wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zurück musste.

Hermine bemerkte wie er sie anstarrte und in Erinnerung an das, was soeben geschehen war, war sie froh, dass das wenige Licht nicht zuließ zu erkennen, wie sie rot wurde.

Es war ihr, als könnte sie das Leuchten in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen erkennen. Ungestellte Fragen und Unglauben darin zu lesen. Doch dieser Eindruck währte nicht lange.

„Du musst gehen." Sein Befehl war so gar nicht im Einklang mit dem, was sie fühlte, stellte sie enttäuscht fest. Aber er hatte Recht. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass jemand ihre Abwesenheit trotz des Illusionszaubers bemerken könnte. Doch sie registrierte auch, dass er bei dem vertrauten 'du' blieb und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihm doch nicht völlig gleichgültig war? War es überhaupt möglich, derartig zärtlich zu sein, ohne jegliche Spur von Gefühl?

Am liebsten hätte sie sich weiter an ihn herangekuschelt, aber er sah sie schon wieder so abweisend an, dass sie es nicht wagte. Enttäuscht stand sie auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, die verteilt neben dem Bett lagen.

Während sie sich anzog, spürte sie genau seinen Blick. Zu gerne hätte sie hinter diese verschlossene Fassade gesehen, hätte gewusst, was sich hinter seiner Stirn abspielte. Sie wollte ihn fragen, irgendetwas sagen, aber ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt.

Als sie fertig war, stand sie noch sekundenlang abwartend da und glättete mit den Fingern ihre völlig zerwühlten Haare. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er endlich etwas zu ihr sagen würde, auch wenn es nur ein einfaches 'Gute Nacht' wäre. Irgendetwas, was diese angespannte Stille zerstörte.

„War es das, was du dir vorgestellt hast?"

Hermine sollte vorsichtiger mit ihren Wünschen sein, warnte sie sich, und zuckte unter der gestellten Frage zusammen. Nein, es war ganz sicher nicht das gewesen, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht im Entferntesten. Es war ihr, als könnte sie ihn noch immer in sich spüren und allein der Gedanke ließ die feinen Härchen an ihren Armen sich aufstellen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich mir vorgestellt habe." Und das war nicht einmal gelogen.

Mit einem geschmeidigen Satz, den sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, war er aus dem Bett heraus und hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, als er ihr mit seiner Nacktheit noch einmal deutlich unterstrich, was soeben geschehen war. Auch wenn das Licht schlecht war, konnte sie jede kleine Narbe an seinem unbehaarten Oberkörper erkennen. Da wirkte nichts weich an ihm, nichts jungenhaft oder zart.

Weiter nach unten wagte sie ihren Blick nicht zu senken, denn sie hatte aus dem Augenwinkel erkannt, dass er immer noch erregt schien. Stattdessen fixierte sie seinen Blick mit ihrem und hoffte irgendetwas darin zu finden, was ihr Hoffnung geben könnte.

Was genau geschehen war, war selbst für Severus nicht ganz klar. Ursprünglich hatte er sie rauswerfen wollen und war dann wie hypnotisiert der süßen Verlockung erlegen, die sie in seinem Bett dargestellt hatte.

Warum nur hatte er es so weit kommen lassen? Es war niemals seine ernste Absicht gewesen, egal welche Gedanken er anfangs gehabt hatte, doch er hatte sich einfach mitreißen lassen. Er hatte sie gefragt, was sie hier wollte und, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ihre Antwort nicht ihm gelten konnte, hatte er alle Bedenken fort geworfen und sich genommen, was er wollte.

Sie war pures Gift für ihn, machte ihn angreifbar und auf gewisse Weise verletzlich. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Weasley sie eines Tages so berühren, so halten würde, wie er es getan hatte, machte ihn nur noch wütender. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm und presste sich fester zusammen als beabsichtigt, doch sie verzog keine Miene und hielt seinem Blick weiter stand.

Er erwartete so etwas wie Reue zu erkennen, einen Funken von Bedauern und war beinahe erleichtert, dass er wenigstens eine Art Verzweiflung erkannte.

„Was glaubst du, würde er denken, wenn er wüsste was du getan hast?" Er hatte es nicht aussprechen wollen, aber der Zorn über den Gedanken, dass der kleine Idiot eines Tages mit seinen Fingern an ihr herumgrapschen würde, war einfach übermächtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme und stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an.

„Hast du Angst, er könnte es erfahren? Meinst du, er würde dich auch nur noch einmal anfassen, wenn er wüsste, dass du hier warst? Hat dir die Vorstellung gefallen, diese Dinge mit ihm zu tun?"

Verletzt und geschockt riss sie sich los und rieb ihren schmerzenden Arm. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es ihm keine Genugtuung, sie so entsetzt zu sehen.

„Ich...habe nicht an Ron gedacht und es wird auch niemals dazu kommen." Er konnte das Unverständnis in ihr förmlich fühlen. Aber was bedeuteten dann ihre Worte?

Sie war gekränkt aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund. Und er sah noch zu, wie sie sich schnell umdrehte und regelrecht vor ihm floh.

Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Er widerstand dem Impuls ihr zu folgen, doch ihre Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Nachdenklich zog er sich an und schaute immer wieder zur Tür. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken und mit etwas Glück konnte er sie vielleicht sogar noch einholen.

Hermine war gerannt, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen. Es war ihr egal, dass sie einige Gemälde weckte, die ihr blinzelnd hinterher sahen. Tränenblind erkannte sie nichts um sich herum, bis sie von einem Paar Arme abgefangen wurde.

Erschrocken sah sie auf und atmete im gleichen Moment auch schon erleichtert aus. „Harry?"

„Hermine, wir sollten miteinander reden."

Sein Gesicht war ernst und sie nickte tapfer. Sie brauchte jetzt wirklich jemandem mit dem sie reden konnte. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando setzten sie sich nebeneinander auf eine Treppenstufe und tröstend legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulten.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du gedacht, wir merken es nicht? Ginny hat deinen kleinen Trick sofort durchschaut und mir Bescheid gegeben. Schon seit Tagen treibst du dich nachts herum und bald geht die Sonne auf, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht." Dass er immer genau wusste, wo sie sich befand, verschwieg er ihr vorerst.

Himmel, würde sie jemals wieder in die Augen ihrer Freunde blicken können, ohne dieses Gefühl ein Verräter zu sein? Obwohl alles in ihr schrie, die Wahrheit zu sagen, entschloss sie sich doch, nicht alles preiszugeben. Trotzdem musste sie endlich mit jemandem darüber sprechen, sonst würde sie verrückt.

„Oh Harry", schniefte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge, „es ist alles so kompliziert geworden und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll."

„Vielleicht erzählst du mir erst einmal, was überhaupt los ist. Setzt dich jemand unter Druck, bist du in irgendeiner Gefahr?"

Hermine schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und genoss das Gefühl von Trost, das er ihr gab.

„Nein, nichts davon. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich in etwas verrannt habe, von dem ich nicht mehr los komme. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich hassen würdet, wenn ich sagen würde, was ich getan habe."

Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihre Nase, während Harry sie ernst ansah.

„Hermine, nichts könnte uns dazu bringen dich zu hassen. Wenn du nicht sagen willst, was geschehen ist, dann akzeptiere ich das und ich werde dir auch glauben, wenn du sagst, dass niemand, am wenigsten du, in irgendeiner Gefahr schwebt. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist so verändert und das macht uns Angst."

„Ich habe ja selber Angst vor mir. Harry, was würdest du tun, wenn ich Ron verletzen würde? Wenn ich ihm sagen müsste, dass ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen kann?" Wenigstens das war heraus und sie fühle sich ein wenig erleichtert.

„Das ist alles? Ihr seid meine Freunde, warum sollte sich für mich etwas ändern? Es würde mir Leid tun, aber das würde meine Freundschaft zu euch nicht beeinflussen."

Ein wenig erleichtert drückte sie ihn an sich und spürte, wie er tröstend seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn legte.

„Und wenn ich etwas tun würde, was ihr nicht verstehen könntet? Etwas Dummes, oder Schreckliches, etwas..."

„Hermine", unterbrach er sie leise und lächelte schief, „ich weiß genau, dass du niemandem von uns willentlich schaden würdest. Was auch immer das für eine Sache ist, die du mir nicht erzählen kannst, ich vertraue dir."

Weinend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte sich fest, während Harry geduldig wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Niemand bemerkte den Schatten, der weiter unten im Treppenhaus aufgetaucht war und die Szene von weitem beobachtete.

„Soll ich mit Ron reden?", bot er ihr an, als sie gemeinsam aufstanden und zum Gemälde der fetten Dame gingen.

„Nein, das muss ich selbst tun, danke", entgegnete sie. „Ich muss nur noch den passenden Moment erwischen."

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, denn das erste leichte Glimmen erreichte den Horizont und versprach einen sonnigen Tag.

Das war es also! Severus Snape kam sich vor wie in einem seltsamen Alptraum gefangen. Ein Déjà vu, bei dem er alles noch einmal durchlebte und mit ansehen musste. Wie hatte er überhaupt auf die lächerliche Ideen kommen können, dass Hermine auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würde?

Das war ihr kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis. Deshalb die Andeutungen und das seltsame Gerede. Potter und Granger. Das ganze hatte etwas dermaßen Abstruses, dass er versucht war, darüber zu lachen, doch er konnte nicht.

Erneut beschwor er die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit vor das innere Auge. Sah die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere wollte, in den Armen des Mannes, den er von allen Mitschülern am meisten verachtete.

Welche perverse Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet die Hexe, durch die er das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder etwas anderes gefühlt hatte als Hass und Verachtung, den Sohn des Mannes liebte, der ihm einst das Kostbarste genommen hatte. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf verwandelten sich. Da saß nicht mehr Lily, sondern Hermine und auch die Züge von James wandelten sich zu denen seines Sohnes.

Er sah, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und er sie auf die Stirn küsste. Sah, wie sie leise miteinander tuschelten und noch näher zueinander rutschten.

Mit einer lautlosen Drehung verschwand der Lehrer wieder im Dunkel des Treppenhauses, denn er hatte genug gesehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Teil 9

Der ganze Morgen stand im Zeichen des großen Abschieds. Es kamen Vertreter des Ministeriums, die Urkunden an die Abschlussklassen verteilten, langweilige Reden hielten und immer wieder betonten, was für ein großer Abschnitt doch nun hinter ihnen läge. Hermine folgte dem Spektakel nur am Rande. Immer wieder flogen ihre Gedanken fort und holten sich die Erinnerungen der unglaublichen letzten Nacht vor ihr Auge.

Es hatte sie erleichtert, mit Harry darüber zu reden, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was sie getan hatte und es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer sich gegenüber Ron normal zu verhalten.

Erneut sah sie sich in seinem Bett, noch völlig aufgelöst von dem, was geschehen war. Nicht einmal jetzt, mit dem gehörigen Abstand, verstummte das seltsame Summen in ihrem Körper. Es war, als flögen Milliarden kleiner Schmetterlinge in ihrem Inneren herum und wirbelten alles darin durcheinander.

Verhaltener Applaus war zu hören und sie klatschte instinktiv einfach mit, doch von dem was da am Pult geredet wurde, registriere sie nichts.

„Hermine."

Es war ihr, als könnte sie plötzlich hören, wie er ihren Namen ausstieß. Das war es gewesen! Das war es, was er im Moment größter Verzückung gesagt hatte. Aufgeregt verhakte sie ihre Hände ineinander.

„Hermine."

Konnte es denn wahr sein? Die Schmetterlinge verknoteten sich zu seinem gigantischen Flatterball in ihren Eingeweiden.

„Hermine."

Nein, soviel Hoffnung durfte sie sich nicht machen, denn der Schmerz darüber enttäuscht zu werden, würde viel größer sein.

„Hermine, verdammt."

Ein heftiger Stoß in ihre Rippen unterbrach ihre Tagträumereien und sie starrte für einen Augenblick verwirrt in das Gesicht von Ginny.

„Sie sind endlich fertig und fast alle sind schon weg. Wir sollen uns draußen für ein Abschiedsbild versammeln, nun komm endlich."

Überrascht sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass fast alle den Saal bereits verlassen hatten. Eilig machte sie sich daran Ginny zu folgen, die sie fragend angesehen und dann den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Ob sie etwas ahnte? Harry hatte sicher schon mit ihr gesprochen. Ginny war weitaus sensibler, was Hermines Gefühle anging. Auch wenn sie erstaunt war, wie viel Verständnis Harry ihr entgegen gebracht hatte und wie viel Einfühlungsvermögen er damit bewiesen hatte - Sie war überzeugt, dass Ginny in der Lage war, sie zu durchschauen.

Ob sie böse war? Ron war ihr Bruder, da wäre es natürlich, doch ihre Freundin machte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie böse mit ihr war. Auch sie machte eher einen besorgten Eindruck.

Der magische Fotograf versuchte natürlich mit allen Mitteln, Harry und seine Freunde nach vorne in die erste Reihe zu bringen. Immerhin würde das Bild auch im Tagespropheten erscheinen und Hermine konnte sich schon gut die Schlagzeile vorstellen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es ein wenig ruhiger geworden, was den Rummel um den Sieg über Voldemort anging, aber die Reporter ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, die Dinge wieder auszugraben. Erst letzten Monat war der Vorschlag gekommen, die Zeitrechnung neu zu setzen. Ab sofort sollte es: Jahr 1 n.V. (nach Voldemort) heißen. Gut, dass Harry so gelassen reagiert und einem der Klatschpresse mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nicht bei jedem Blick aufs Datum an diese schreckliche Zeit erinnert werden wollte.

Noch immer verweigerten sie sich untereinander über die Toten zu sprechen. Es war beinahe so, als wären sie es gar nicht, wenn man ihren Namen nicht aussprach. Fred, lieber, guter und immer lustiger Fred. Es war immer noch grausam daran zu denken, dass man nie wieder sein Lachen hören würde. Moody, Dobby und vor allem auch Lupin und Tonks. Sie hatten so wenig Zeit zusammen haben können. Wie sehr hatte Hermine ihnen dieses Glück gegönnt, sich zu finden und wie schnell war es grausam zerstört worden. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn lernte vermutlich gerade laufen und sie würden es nie sehen können.

Endlich war das Bild fertig und die Schüler streiften ihre langen Roben ab, lachten und flachsten miteinander, während Hermine immer noch grübelte. Es war warm an diesem Tag und auch die letzten Pfützen der langen Schlechtwetterperiode verdampften in der Sonne.

Man konnte nie wissen, wann das Schicksal einen traf. Ob man am Ende die vergeudete Zeit bereute? Was, wenn sie nun einfach Hogwarts verließ und nie erfahren würde, ob da nicht vielleicht doch eine Chance gewesen wäre?

Wie spät war es wohl? Ein Blick in den Himmel zeigte Hermine, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag war. Die letzte Stunde im Zaubertränkekeller war bestimmt bald vorbei. Vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, um einige Dinge zu klären.

„Kommst du mit? Wir wollten uns von den Zentauren verabschieden. Hagrid kommt mit und zeigt uns eine Abkürzung durch den Wald."

Hemine sah Ron nicht einmal an, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich muss noch etwas anderes erledigen. Grüßt sie herzlich von mir."

Ein wenig ratlos sah er ihr hinterher und auch die betretenen Gesichter von Harry und Ginny brachten keine vernünftige Erklärung für Hermines seltsames Verhalten. Doch dann zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und folgte dem Wildhüter in den verbotenen Wald.

Sie hatte Glück, denn die Stunde war wirklich noch nicht beendet, also wartete sie einfach vor der Tür und lauschte den Geräuschen. Sie hörte genau seine scharfe Stimme heraus, wie er einen Schüler zurechtwies. Es war ihr, als könnte sie genau sehen, wie er mit den Händen auf den Rücken von Kessel zu Kessel lief. Wie die Schüler in Hektik ausbrachen, wenn er ihnen auch nur über die Schulter sah und wie sie erleichtert die Luft aus den Lungen ließen, wenn er wieder weg sah.

Endlich war die Stunde beendet und Hermine stellte sich vorsichtshalber ein wenig zur Seite. Sie wusste genau, dass wenn die Tür aufging, die Jungen und Mädchen mit erleichterten Gesichtern heraus stürmen würden – froh darüber, wieder eine dieser verhassten Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

Erst als auch der Letzte weg war, schlüpfte sie hinein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und beobachtete kurz, wie er die Tische und Kessel kontrollierte. Vermutlich würden am nächsten Tag so einige Punkte auf dem Hauskonto fehlen, wenn auch nur ein Schutzfleckchen übrig geblieben war.

Wie hatte sie nur annehmen könne, dass sie es nicht vermissen würde? Dies war ihr Leben. Dieses Schloss, mit seinen wandelnden Treppen, den Unterrichtsräumen, den Gemälden und Geistern. Dem Lachen und Leben, das hier herrschte. Es war ihr Zuhause geworden in all der Zeit und sie würde von nun an alles daran setzen, hierher zurückzukehren, selbst wenn ihr Gespräch gleich nicht zu ihren Gunsten verlaufen würde.

„Was willst du hier?" Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, er hätte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, da er nicht einmal aufgesehen hatte.

Entschlossen kam sie ein paar Schritte näher und war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er es nicht einmal für nötig befand, sie anzusehen. Stattdessen fuhr er mit dem Finger über den Rand eines Kessels und verzog angewidert die Miene.

„Reden." Warum musste sich ihre Stimme nur so zittrig anhören, ärgerte sie sich, und räusperte sich leise.

„Mit wem?" Überrascht zog sie ihre Brauen nach oben und sah sich demonstrativ um.

„Na mit dir, oder ist hier sonst noch jemand?"

Es war sehr seltsam, ihn nicht mit dem gewohnten 'Sie' anzusprechen und es fiel ihr schwer. Trotzdem wäre es ihr nicht wieder gelungen, nicht nach der letzten Nacht.

Endlich hörte er mit seiner Inspektion auf, sah hoch und starrte sie finster an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu bereden hätten."

Verdammt, warum musste er es ihr so furchtbar schwer machen? Ein nettes Wort, oder auch nur ein freundlicher Blick und sie wäre ihm vermutlich einfach um den Hals gefallen, statt nun herumzudrucksen und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

Ihre Hand griff nach einem der großen Kessel und klammerte sich daran fest. Er war noch warm von den Übungen und sie erkannte noch am Geruch, mit welchen Pflanzen sie gearbeitete hatten.

Es war so verrückt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie auch nur in seine Nähe kam, waren die wunderbaren Worte, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte wie weggeblasen und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren.

Es hatte den Anschein, als würde es ihn nur noch ungehaltener machen und mit einer abwehrenden Geste drehte er sich einfach um und sortierte die Pergamente und Rezepte auf dem Schreibtisch an der Spitze des Tränkelabors.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, weil du mir in irgendeiner Weise dein Bedauern über die letzte Nacht zum Ausdruck bringen willst, dann lass es gleich."

Überrascht ließ sie den Kessel los und wischte die Hand an ihrem Rock ab, denn das Kupfer war immer noch feucht gewesen. Oder war es lediglich ihr eigener Schweiß, der das verursacht hatte?

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es bedauern würde?" War sie zu offensichtlich mit ihren Worten? Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sich für etwas verantwortlich fühlen sollte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, meldete ihr Instinkt. Er strahlte so eine Kälte aus, dass es sie fröstelte, obwohl es hier unten immer noch warm von den vielen Feuern war. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich warnend auf, als er sie ansah und sie schon wieder dieses Gefühl bekam, in seiner Gegenwart zu schrumpfen.

„Hör mir genau zu, denn ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. Ich habe weder Zeit noch die Geduld für diese pubertären Frage und Antwort-Spielchen. Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es mir jetzt, oder geh und lass mich in Ruhe."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, die seltsamerweise plötzlich knapp zu werden schien und das winzige Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihr erlosch mit der aufkeimenden Entrüstung darüber, dass er sie nach all dem immer noch für ein kleines Mädchen hielt.

„Inzwischen sollte es selbst dir aufgefallen sein, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin", schimpfte sie energisch in seine Richtung.

Die Pergamente fielen wieder ungeordnet auf den Tisch, nachdem er sie abrupt losließ und sich mit den Händen auf der Platte abstützte, zu ihr vorbeugte und Hermine das Gefühl bekam, ein Raubtier geweckt zu haben.

„Das", und er betonte es akzentuiert, „ist mir allerdings aufgefallen. Bist du deshalb hier?"

Er hatte den Tisch umrundet und war auf Hermine zugekommen, die wie zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt nur zusehen konnte, wie er ihr näher kam. Sie wusste, dass es besser für sie war, sofort zu verschwinden, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht.

„Gibt es noch etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, oder ist dein Liebhaber nicht Manns genug dafür?" Sie wich zurück, aber es war zu spät. Wie magische Schraubzwingen hatten sich seine Hände in ihre Schultern gebohrt. Seine Worte tropften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Schick ihn zu mir, ich gebe ihm gerne Adressen von willigen Hexen, die ihm das Nötige beibringen."

Er zuckte nicht einmal, als Hermines flache Hand ihn mit Wucht ins Gesicht traf und dort rote Spuren hinterließ.

„Du bist..."

„Was bin ich?" unterbrach er sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Widerlich? Abstoßend?"

„Gemein."

„Oho, welch beeindruckende Wortwahl. Sollte ich mich das etwa treffen? Glaub mir, ich habe schon Dinge über mich gehört, da klingt das wie ein Kompliment."

Hermine hatte es nicht sagen wollen und verzerrte ihr Gesicht. Sie war unter völlig anderen Voraussetzungen gekommen.

„Hör auf, Severus, bitte."

Sofort ließ er sie los, als wäre sie ein glühendes Eisen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen."

Seine Finger strichen einmal kurz über sein Gesicht, als würde er es erst jetzt bemerken.

„Was willst du hier noch?", flüsterte er heiser und einem Impuls folgend, hob Hermine ihre Hand und folgte seinen Fingern.

Er war wie erstarrt und erst nach einer Schrecksekunde, umfasste er ihre Hand und zog sie von seinem Gesicht fort.

„Ich hatte dir etwas sagen wollen." Nur was, das fiel ihr einfach nicht mehr ein. Es war fiel zu faszinierend zuzusehen, wie er ihre Hand hielt, sich ihre Handflächen aufeinander drückten und ihre Finger langsam verhakten.

Er wusste nicht warum sie hier war, aber noch immer schwelte in ihm die Wut darüber, dass sie offensichtlich in Potter verliebt war. Am liebsten hätte er ihr diese Gefühle wie eine Erinnerung aus ihr heraus gesaugt, sie mit irgendeinem Amnesiezauber belegt, oder noch Schlimmeres. Da war die Vorstellung, dass sie sich mit diesem rothaarigen Idioten herumtrieb noch einfacher zu ertragen.

Ihre Nähe machte ihn verrückt, ließ ihn nicht mehr klar denken und fachte seinen Zorn nur noch mehr an. Und jetzt sah sie ihn auch noch mit diesen weit aufgerissen Augen an, als könnte sie bis auf den Grund seiner schwarzen Seele blicken.

Sie machte ihn verwundbar, auf eine eigenartige Weise verletzlich und es ärgerte ihn. Nach dem fast Jahrzehnte andauerndem Kampf, sämtliche Emotionen verkümmern zu lassen, oder wenigstens in jeder Situation zu beherrschen, kam diese kleine Person und brachte sein Nervenkostüm allein durch ihre Anwesenheit an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.

Vermutlich war sie nur aus dem Grund gekommen, ihm ihr lächerliches Geheimnis preiszugeben Sie hatte so verwirrt ausgesehen, so herumgedruckt, dass es fast gar nichts anders sein konnte, doch er wollte es nicht hören. Wollte nicht aus diesem Mund hören, dass sie sich zu diesem Möchtegernhelden hingezogen fühlte, der unter seinen Augen zu zittern begann.

„Spar dir deine Worte, ich kann es mir denken", brachte er mit Mühe zwischen den Zähnen hervor und erkannte diese Spur von Überraschung und Erwartung in ihren Augen. Was wollte sie denn noch hören? Dass er sie beglückwünschte?

Wie automatisiert wanderte seine andere Hand in ihren Nacken und griff in den dicken Schopf von Haaren, die andere noch fest mit ihrer verbunden.

„Weiß es dieser Weasley schon? Oder hast du Angst, es bricht ihm sein süßes, kleines Herz?"

Erneut sah er das Unverständnis in ihren Augen und konnte fühlen wie sie versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, den er unerbittlich festhielt, damit sie seinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte. Er hätte alles darum gegeben ihre Gedanken an den anderen aus ihrem Schädel zu pressen, ihr eine Art eigenen Stempel aufzudrücken und wusste im nächsten Atemzug, dass dies nicht möglich war.

Nicht, weil er nicht dazu fähig war, sondern weil er wissen würde, dass es niemals echt sein könnte.

Sie würde ihn hassen für das, was er nun einfach tun musste, aber es war besser mit ihrem Hass zu leben, als weiteren, schmerzenden Erinnerung, und ohne zu zögern, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Einem weiteren Schlag, oder zumindest eine Art Abwehr, aber sie gab einfach so nach. Erwiderte den Kuss mit dem scheinbar gleichen Verlangen, das erneut diese seltsame Macht in ihm die Oberhand gewinnen ließ.

Er wusste genau, dass es eine riesige Dummheit war, aber er war unfähig, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Mit sanftem Druck trieb er sie rücklings gegen die nächstbeste Kellerwand, keilte sie förmlich ein zwischen Stein und seinem Körper, doch noch immer schien sie sich nicht bewusst zu werden, was passierte. Stattdessen stachelte sie ihn auch noch an, indem ihre Hand in seinen Nacken wanderte und, soweit es ihr noch möglich war, ihren kleinen Körper aufreizend an seinem rieb.

Jegliche Vernunft tauchte ab und ließ die primitivsten aller Triebe an die Oberfläche. Heftig riss er ihren Rock nach oben und drängte sich noch näher an die feuchte Wärme. Keinerlei Abwehr kam ihm entgegen, stattdessen wanderten ihre Hände zu dem Bund seiner Hose, als wäre sie von den gleichen niederen Instinkten besessen wie er.

Aus der lästigen Enge befreit, presste er sie nur noch mehr an die Wand, schob den noch störenden Stoff ihres Slips einfach zur Seite und versenkte sich ohne unnötiges Vorspiel in ihr. Automatisch wickelten sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihr ganzer Körper lediglich gehalten von den Händen unter ihren Achseln und der Steinwand im Rücken.

Sie schien nicht einmal zu spüren, wie die raue Oberfläche über ihre Haut schabte und dort wunde Spuren hinterließ, fühlte nichts als ihn und die sich nähernde Explosion in ihrem Inneren. Stöhnend schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Nein. Sieh mich an", befahl er ihr, den Kuss unterbrechend. Sie sollte wissen, dass er es war und nicht an diesen jungen Schnösel denken. Zu seiner Überraschung tat sie es sogar. Sah ihn an mit nichts als diesem von Lust verschleierten Blick und hielt dem seinen stand, bis die Ekstase sie überrollte, ihre Augen sich nach oben verdrehten und sie ihn einfach mitriss.

Minutenlang standen sie noch aneinander gepresst, schwer atmend zusammen, bis sich ihre Beine schließlich lockerten und zu Boden glitten. Fasst beschämt zog Hermine sich ihren bis zur Taille hoch gerutschten Rock wieder herunter und konnte nicht fassen was geschehen war.

Sie hatte sich benommen wie eine läufige Hündin, was würde er nur von ihr denken? Hatte er sie wirklich richtig verstanden? Seine seltsamen Andeutungen waren so verwirrend gewesen, als wüsste er um ihre Gefühle. Es hatte etwas völlig Paradoxes an sich, dass er sie zunächst kränkte und dann...

Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie senkte den Blick, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sie kam nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn es klopfte energisch an der Tür des Labors.

„Hermine?" Harry dunkler Schopf zeigte sich ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten und sie war froh, dass auch Severus sich bereits wieder zurecht gerückt und einige Schritte von ihr entfernt hatte. Um ein Haar wären sie in einer äußerst peinlichen Situation erwischt worden.

„Die Zentauren waren nicht da", erklärte er und sah angespannt zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin und her. Ginny war auf die Idee gekommen, sie hier zu suchen und es ärgerte ihn sogar ein wenig, dass seine Freundin recht gehabt hatte. Nur um Ron nicht zu verunsichern hatte er darauf verzichtet, die Karte zu nutzen.

„Hm?" Sie schien ihm gar nicht richtig zuzuhören, sondern wirkte eher erschrocken. Auch Snape sah nicht begeistert aus. Der unverhohlene Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, wobei er Hermine nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich komme", sagte sie dann nach einer weiteren Pause angespannter Stille. „Ich hatte lediglich noch etwas mit dem Professor zu besprechen, aber das kann ich auch noch ein andermal tun."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist, Miss Granger." Hermine zuckte unter der Erwähnung ihres so förmlich gesprochenen Namens zusammen. „Die Angelegenheit bedarf keiner weiteren Klärung."

Damit rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei, streifte Harry mit einem verächtlichen Blick und ließ die beiden allein. Erst nach einem gebührenden Abstand warf er einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah, wie der junge Mann nach der Hand des Mädchens griff.

Dieses heimtückische Biest. Es war wohl einer ihrer verrückten Pläne sich auch noch von Potter erwischen zu lassen, der zu seinem Glück schief gegangen war. Wollte sie Harry eifersüchtig machen? Das würde erklären, warum sie ihn in diese kranken Ideen mit einbezogen hatte.

Auf jeden Fall würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder eine derartige Gelegenheit bekommen sollte.

_Ok, jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss mit Missverständnissen ggg Der nächste Teil heißt 'Wahrheiten' und wird so langsam das Ende dieser Story einleiten._


	10. Chapter 10

Teil 10 – Wahrheiten

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Egal was Hermine auch anstellte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen mit ihm zu reden. Es erschien ihr, als würde er ihr regelrecht aus dem Weg gehen, also entschied sie sich, es noch einmal zu der üblichen Uhrzeit in der Nacht zu versuchen. Irgendwann musste es doch eine Gelegenheit geben. Sie hatte nur noch diese Möglichkeit, denn morgen schon war der große Abschlussball.

Sie half Ginny noch beim Ändern ihres Kleides und vermied es weitgehend, allein mit Ron zu sein. Doch immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken im Kreis. Wenn er es denn wusste, warum war er so abweisend und im nächsten Moment so völlig anders?

„Hermine? Du bist gar nicht bei der Sache, jetzt ist es zu kurz!" Erschrocken blinzelte sie auf und sah, dass sie aus Versehen den Stoff bis auf Höhe der Knie gekürzt hatte.

Erneut hob sie ihren Stab und verlängerte es wieder, so dass es fast bis auf den Boden reichte.

„Fein, das dürfte reichen. Was meinst du, ist es in der Mitte ein wenig zu eng?"

Hermine seufzte und nickte ohne zu wissen, was ihre Freundin sie überhaupt gefragt hatte.

Ginny, die auf einem Stuhl direkt vor ihr stand, ging in die Hocke und stupste sie kurz mit dem Finger an, worauf sie endlich die Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu, oder?"

Noch einmal registrierte sie das Seufzen von Hermine und gab auf. Das Kleid war ihr egal geworden und sie stieg von dem Stuhl herunter.

„Willst du darüber reden?" So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, was sie in der Nacht besprochen hatten und auch, dass etwas Seltsames vor sich gegangen sein musste, bevor er sie aus dem Tränkelabor geholt hatte. Allerdings konnte er sich, im Gegensatz zu Ginny, keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Ich kann nicht."

Es tat ihr weh, die beste Freundin so verzweifelt zu sehen und sie legte vorsichtig ihren Arm auf Hermines Schulter.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen – irgendetwas für dich tun. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

Hermine drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin und Tränen schwammen ihr in den Augen. Nein, alles konnte sie ihr einfach nicht sagen.

„Ist es wegen Ron? Mach dir keinen Kopf wegen ihm, er wird es überstehen. Mir war schon immer klar, dass es auf Dauer nicht gut gehen konnte."

„Es ist nicht nur wegen ihm. Ginny, ich kann einfach nicht darüber reden, ihr würdet es nicht verstehen."

Die junge rothaarige Frau nickte und legte den Kopf schräg. Sie verstand es wirklich nicht, denn sie hatte durchaus einen Verdacht, der sich immer mehr erhärtete.

„Gibt es da jemanden?" Sie brauchte die Antwort ihrer Freundin nicht, doch sie sah die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und das leichte Nicken.

„Erwidert er deine Gefühle?"

Hermine verriet ihr auch ohne viele Worte genug. Sie wirkte dermaßen verwirrt, dass es einem Wunder gleich kam, dass es nicht schon die beiden Jungs durchschaut hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal denke ich, es gibt da solche Momente und dann wiederum... Nein, ich mach mir nur etwas vor. Es ist völlig absurd."

Tröstend lehnte Ginny ihren Kopf an Hermines und schwieg dazu. Es war wirklich absurd, egal von welcher Seite man es auch betrachtete.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Hermine aus ihrem Bett hoch und war völlig perplex. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich hatte fortschleichen wollen, aber die Natur hatte ihr Recht gefordert und der lange Schlafmangel hatte sie einfach wegschlummern lassen. Trotzdem sah sie misstrauisch zu Ginny herüber, die bereits aufgestanden war und aus dem Fenster sah.

Wie begründet ihr Misstrauen war, wusste sie nicht einmal. Ginny hatte tatsächlich ein Schlafmittel in ihr abendliches Getränk gemixt, aber nicht wirklich, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Es war mehr die Sorge gewesen, denn Hermine hatte furchtbar schlecht ausgesehen.

Es war praktisch der letzte Tag in Hogwarts. Am Abend würde der große Ball stattfinden und am nächsten Tag war schon am Vormittag die Verabschiedung der Siebtklässler. Es blieb ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Aber der nötige Schlaf hatte ihr auch gut getan. An diesem sonnigen Morgen waren alle dummen Zweifel und Ängste ein wenig in weitere Ferne gerückt und schwebten nicht mehr wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihr. Sie würde dieses Schloss nicht verlassen, bevor sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte, egal was es sie kosten würde.

Es gab noch viel zu erledigen. Die letzten Sachen wurden eingepackt, die letzten Mitschüler verabschiedet. Hermine dachte sogar an die Hauselfen, doch die waren nicht begeistert sie zu sehen aus Angst, sie könnte wieder irgendwelche Befreiungsversuche starten.

Sie fand jedoch keine Gelegenheit, mit Snape allein zu reden. Zunächst hatte sie versucht, ihn bei den Mahlzeiten abzufangen, aber er hatte es ständig so eingerichtet, dass er nicht allein kam. Auch in seinem Büro war er nicht anzutreffen und diesmal hatte er es zusätzlich dermaßen gesichert, dass Hermine es nicht aufbekam, egal weichen Zauberspruch sie auch anwendete.

Sie wusste, dass er ihr bewusst aus dem Weg ging und es ärgerte sie. Am Mittag war sie es dann Leid gewesen und hatte ihn einfach im Beisein von Trelawney, mit der er in ein anscheinend wichtiges Gespräch verstrickt war, unterbrochen und um ein privates Gespräch gebeten.

„Wie Sie sehen, Miss Granger, bin ich ein schwer beschäftigter Mann. Wenn Sie etwas Dringendes zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es doch."

Seine Augen glitzerten böse in dem Wissen, dass Hermine ganz sicher nicht etwas in Gegenwart der Wahrsagerin sagen würde. Stattdessen machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und schien ebenso wütend zu sein wie er.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Sibyll?", wendete er sich wieder der Lehrerin mit dem seltsamen Aussehen zu, doch die starrte mit ihren überdimensional vergrößerten Augen der jungen Frau hinterher.

„Severus, da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch etwas ganz anderes erzählen wollte. Letztens kamen doch diese Granger und der junge Weasley zu mir und fragten mich nach der Zukunft."

„Na und?" Seine Kollegin war mitunter wirklich sehr schräg drauf und das war die netteste Umschreibung, die ihm dazu einfiel.

„Wusstest du, dass die kleine Granger in jemand anderes verliebt ist?" Sibyll blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an und erntete nur ein unwilliges Schnauben.

„Und wenn schon? Ich kann mir denken in wen und es ist mir egal. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, es könnte mich interessieren?" Entrüstet starrte er auf sie herab und verbot sich, etwas Unflätiges zu sagen. Hatte Sibyll durch einen unglaublichen Zufallstreffer in einer ihrer Kugeln mal wieder mehr gesehen als nötig?

„Du weißt es? Aber dann..."

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Sibyll, wir können ein andermal darüber sprechen. Ich muss dringend mit Minerva noch etwas klären."

Er hatte lediglich abgewartet, bis Hermine aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war und würgte die Kollegin rüde ab, bevor er sie einfach stehen ließ.

Alles woran Hermine denken konnte war, dass sie nur noch wenige Stunden hatte. Snape ging ihr aus dem Weg, wo er nur konnte, und die Tatsache machte sie ganz konfus. Natürlich erklärte sie sich sein abweisendes Verhalten damit, dass er vermutlich ahnte, was in ihr vorging. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht gehen, bevor sie nicht alles gesagt hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass er sie nur auslachte, aber das Risiko würde sie eingehen.

Der Abend kam und alles stand im Zeichen des ersten großen Festes nach Dumbledores Tod. Schuhe wurden von den Hauselfen auf Hochglanz poliert, Umhänge gebürstet und die Gemeinschaftsbäder waren voll mit kichernden jungen Frauen, die sich um die Spiegel drängten.

Hermine war es ganz schwer ums Herz. Sie hatte noch so viel anderes zu tun. Es war feige von ihr, immer noch nicht mit Ron gesprochen zu haben, der immer wieder mit alten Anekdoten anfing und sie an ihren ersten Ball im vierten Schuljahr erinnerte. Dieser hier war lediglich für die Abschlussklassen und einige ausgewählte Schüler der unteren Jahrgänge, also bei weitem nicht so pompös wie jener vor Jahren. Ihr kam es vielmehr vor wie ein Traum aus einer weit entfernten Vergangenheit.

Ganz bewusst hatte sie sich diesmal für ein schlichtes Kleid entschieden und es am letzten Tag noch einmal umgefärbt. Nun umschmeichelte die schwarze, glatte und glänzende Seide ihren Körper fast bis zum Boden, gehalten durch ein Paar hauchdünne Träger, die sich auf ihrem Rücken kreuzten.

„Wow, du siehst toll aus, Hermine", flüsterte Ginny ergriffen. „So unglaublich erwachsen."

Hermine hatte ihre Haare lediglich durch zwei Kämme ein wenig zur Seite gesteckt und trug es ansonsten offen. Das Kompliment ihrer Freundin tat ihrem Selbstbewusstsein gut, so konnte sie ihren neuen Plan wenigstens ausführen, ohne sich hässlich und klein zu fühlen.

Der Ball begann mit einer gähnend langweiligen Rede der Schulleiterin, bevor diese begann, die verdienten Schüler mit Orden und Pokalen auszuzeichnen. Es wurde applaudiert und gejubelt, bei Harry besonders laut, als dieser sich seine Auszeichnung von McGonagall abholte, bis endlich Hermine als Letztes an der Reihe war.

Langsam schritt sie die Stufen bis zu dem Podium hinauf und hörte der älteren Frau zu, die ihre ganzen Fächer aufzählte, die Hermine mit Auszeichnung bestandene hatte. Ihre Augen waren jedoch nur auf die Menge gerichtet, die weiter unten stand, bis sie fand, was sie suchte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger. Wir wünschen Ihnen allen viel Erfolg für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg. Und nun darf ich Sie bitten, mit einem Partner Ihrer Wahl den diesjährigen Ball zu eröffnen."

Hermine bedankte sich und nickte McGonagall zu, die sie mit unverhohlenem Stolz ansah. Dann drehte sie sich um und die ersten Takte des Walzers erklangen im Festsaal.

Die Abschlussklassen hatten sich aufgestellt und applaudierten ihr. Einige laut und begeistert, andere eher verhalten mit gut erkennbarem neidischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch sie sah es gar nicht. Ihre Augen suchten und fanden ihre Freunde, die lächelnd und voller Stolz zu ihr herauf sahen. Langsam und bedacht schritt sie die Treppe herunter und sonnte sich für einen Moment in dem Gefühl, von allen beachtet zu werden. Wer hätte das einst von dem ehrgeizigen und altklugen Mädchen gedacht, was nicht wenige für schlechter gehalten hatten, weil ihre Eltern reine Muggel waren.

Lächelnd schwebte sie förmlich auf ihre Freunde zu, die ganz vorne standen, bis ihr Blick auf die wie immer ganz in schwarz gehaltene Gestalt ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers fiel. Er stand ein Stück weiter hinter ihren Freunden, zusammen mit dem Kollegium und sah nicht einmal zu ihr hin.

Ron fingerte sich nervös an seinem Kragen, hob ihr seine Hand entgegen, als sie sich näherte und grinste schief, doch sein Lächeln entgleiste ihm, als Hermine einfach an ihm vorbei ging und ihn nicht einmal ansah.

Fragend sah er zu Harry, der blass geworden seiner Freundin hinterher sah und ahnte, was sie vorhatte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler, denn niemand hatte erwartet, dass Hermine mit jemand anderem als Ronald Weasley den Ball eröffnen würde, aber Hermine ging einfach stur weiter und ließ sich nicht von dem anschwellenden Flüstern beirren.

Zunächst bemerkte Severus Snape nichts, aber als er das erstaunte Wispern mitbekam, ruckte sein Kopf in die Höhe und er sah Hermine auf sich zukommen. Sie lächelte, als sie seinen warnenden Blick bemerkte und er spürte förmlich die entsetzten Blicke der Abschlussklassen und der Kollegen.

Das würde sie nicht wagen!

Aber sie tat es. Stellte sich frech vor ihn hin und deutete eine Art Knicks an, bevor sie auffordernd eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Nun hörte man nichts mehr als atemlose Stille und die Klänge der Musik.

Alle erschienen irgendetwas von ihm zu erwarten. Es war ihm unangenehm, dermaßen im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Normalerweise verstummte man in seiner Nähe und war darauf erpicht, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jetzt starrten ihn alle mit unverhohlener Neugierde und bar jeglichen Respekts an.

Leider gab es keinen Zauber, der es zuließ, diese Meute von idiotischen Gaffern erblinden zu lassen. Na ja, eigentlich gab es den doch, aber er war verboten, was er zutiefst bedauerte.

Dieses Biest! Weil ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, ergriff er ihre Hand und quetschte sie förmlich zusammen. Es sollte wehtun und mit etwas Genugtuung erkannte er, wie sie kurz zusammen zuckte.

Das einzige, wofür sich dieses Theater lohnte, waren die Blicke von Weasley und Potter. Der eine sah aus, als würde er gleich Schnecken spucken, der andere, als würde er halluzinieren.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, legte er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie gerade so fest an sich heran, dass man es noch als schicklich bezeichnen konnte, bevor sie die ersten Schritte im Klang des Taktes vollzogen.

Es dauerte viel länger als gewöhnlich, bis die ersten aus ihrer Starre fielen und ebenfalls die Tanzfläche betraten. Erst als sich noch andere um sie herum den Walzenklängen hingaben und sie nicht mehr allein sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihr herab.

„Was hast du dir bitte dabei gedacht?", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und drehte sie weiter über das Parkett. Nahm dieses Lied denn gar kein Ende?

Neben ihnen tauchte McGonagall mit ihrem Tanzpartner auf und Hermine sah, wie die Schulleiterin misstrauisch zu Ihnen herüber sah.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, was Sie für ein hervorragender Tänzer sind, Professor Snape", meinte Hermine so laut, dass Minerva es auch sicher mitbekam.

„Und ich wusste gar nicht, was du für ein hinterhältiges Miststück bist", raunte er ihr zu.

„Oh, ich hatte einen hervorragenden Lehrer." Hermine erntete ein unwilliges Schnauben.

Neben ihnen kreiselten Harry und Ginny vorbei, doch beide vermieden es zu dem ungleichen Paar zu sehen, wie Hermine dankbar bemerkte.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du damit bezwecken willst. Willst du deinen kleinen Freund eifersüchtig machen? Offensichtlich ist es dir nicht gelungen, er sieht dich ja nicht einmal an."

Hermine dreht nur leicht den Kopf hin und her, um seine Frage zu verneinen.

„Nein, ich habe lediglich das getan, was McGonagall gesagt hat."

Für einen Augenblick gerieten sie aus dem Takt, aber für einen unbeteiligten Zuschauer war es kaum zu sehen.

„Minerva hat gesagt, dass du mit mir tanzen sollst?" Er hörte sich so an, als würde er kein Wort davon glauben und Hermine lachte auf.

„Gewissermaßen ja."

Der Walzer war zu Ende und die meisten Tänzer wechselten ihre Partner, doch Hermine und ihr ehemaliger Lehrer standen sich gegenüber und sie dachte nicht einmal daran wegzugehen.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Hast du wieder getrunken?" Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, aber Hermine schüttelte nur erneut ihren Kopf.

„Ich trinke nicht. Es sei denn, die Situation verlangt es." Sie hatte die Anspielung schon verstanden, was ihr erstes nächtliches Treffen betraf. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr sogar, ihn ein wenig ratlos zu sehen.

Die nächsten Klänge wurden angespielt und automatisch tanzten sie weiter zusammen.

„McGonagall sagte nur, dass ich mit dem Partner MEINER Wahl den Ball eröffnen soll."

Abrupt hatte er sie losgelassen und um sie herum entstand gespanntes Schweigen. Nicht wenige Tanzpaare hatten ihre Bewegungen verlangsamt um herauszubekommen, was da ablief, doch er schien es überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

„Was für ein Spiel ist das, Hermine?", zischte er ihr so leise zu, dass einige Anwesende enttäuschte Gesichter zogen, weil sie nichts verstanden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Alles was ich wollte, war mit dir tanzen." Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls leise, aber sie bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

„Und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen auf den Fuß getreten bin", fügte sie so laut hinzu, dass es auch wirklich jeder mitbekam.

Für Sekundenbruchteile schien er verwirrt, doch dann sah er sich um, griff wütend nach ihr und wirbelte weiter über das Parkett der Großen Halle.

Neben ihnen erschien Professor Trelawney mit dem Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war es eine einzige Qual für ihn, aber die Lehrerin mit der Glasbausteinbrille starrte unverhohlen zu ihnen hinüber und flüsterte ständig. „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es."

„Zu welchem Zweck, Hermine? Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass kein Plan hinter diesem Auftritt steckt? Wolltest du noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als du ohnehin schon hast? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das ist dir gelungen. Die Massen werden sich die Mäuler zerreißen."

„Das ist mir völlig egal. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen und es erschien mir die einzige Möglichkeit, bei der du mir nicht weglaufen, oder mich..."

„Oder was?"

„Mich ablenken kannst", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Seine Hand spannte sich um ihre und allmählich hatte Hermine das Gefühl, ihre Finger würden gleich absterben.

„Ich laufe niemals weg, das solltest du doch wissen", flüsterte er böse und anzüglich, „und was die 'Ablenkung' angeht, sah es für mich so aus, als wäre es dir recht gewesen. Ich vermeide ab jetzt lediglich, dass du mich weiter in dein kleines, dummes Katz und Maus Spiel hinein ziehst."

„Verdammt, wovon redest du da ständig? Hältst du mich für so oberflächlich, dass du annimmst, das alles wäre nur ein Spiel für mich? Ist es das?"

„Ja, denn ich bin hinter dein kleines, süßes Geheimnis gekommen und es ist lächerlich. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dein albernes Getue nicht durchschauen?"

Er wusste es! Hermine zuckte beinahe zusammen unter den harschen Worten. Sie bekämpfte tapfer gegen ihre Tränen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das verräterische Zucken zu unterdrücken.

Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren also lächerlich? Das war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte?

Der Schmerz saß so tief, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, aber nicht, dass er sich derartig darüber lustig machte. Endlich war auch dieser Tanz vorbei und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie förmlich vor ihm weg.

Sie war geflohen, einfach gelaufen, einige Treppen hinauf, bis sie eines der Badezimmer erreichte und die Tür mit einem Knallen ins Schloss warf.

Endlich konnte sie ihrer Enttäuschung freien Lauf lassen, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte sie Schritte und die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet.

„Hermine?"

Auch das noch! Ron war ihr gefolgt und sah völlig verstört aus. Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich mit ihm sprechen.

„Hermine – was ist los?"

Sie wischte sich energisch eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sah ihren Freund an. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, das hatte sie nie gewollt, doch sie konnte nicht mehr so weitermachen. Nicht nach den letzten Tagen. Vielleicht hätte es davor noch eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben können und vielleicht hätte es sogar funktioniert, aus dem einfachen, guten Gefühl von Vertrauen und tiefer Freundschaft heraus. Und wenn sie es genau betrachtete, liebte sie ihn ja auch. Auf eine brüderliche Weise. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte alles verdorben.

„Das da mit Snape. Ich verstehe dich nicht, Hermine. Hat er dir wehgetan? Dich verletzt? Ich bring den Mistkerl um." Mit gespieltem Todesmut hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und wedelte damit in der Luft herum.

Das war so typisch für Ron, dass Hermine gequält lächeln musste und den Kopf schüttelte.

Mutig darüber, dass er sie ein wenig zum Lachen gebracht hatte, ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht sagst du mir bitte mal, was hier los ist? Ihr alle verheimlicht mir doch etwas? Harry und Ginny benehmen sich, als hätte ich eine unheilbare Krankheit, die sie vor mir verschweigen und du bist so furchtbar unglücklich, dass sogar die Blumen auf den Bildern anfangen zu welken, wenn du daran vorbei gehst."

Sie war nicht in der Verfassung, es ihm jetzt zu sagen, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht belügen. Das hatte er einfach nicht verdient. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da, schwiegen sich an und gingen ihren Gedanken nach. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hatte Hermine genügend Mut gesammelt, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ron, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, aber..."

„...Aber nicht genug, um den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen, das weiß ich doch schon lange."

Überrascht zwinkerte Hermine und wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam nur ein Krächzen über ihre Lippen.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du das alles nur für mich getan hast. Diese Stelle im Ministerium, die ganzen Pläne, die wir hatten. Ich liebe dich, mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann, aber ich weiß, dass das alles kein Leben für dich wäre. Es war schön, diesen Traum zu gehabt haben, doch ich bin nicht so dumm wie du denkst. Was du empfindest ähnelt dem, was meine Mom für mich fühlt. Was ich ganz sicher nicht brauche ist eine zweite Mutter."

Es war konfus, wie konnte sie sich so erleichtert und glücklich und gleichzeitig auch wieder traurig und schlecht fühlen?

„Alles wieder gut?" Sein treuherziger Blick brachte sie wieder zum Lächeln und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen.

„Hey, schon gut, ich bin ein tapferer, großer Junge. Wissen es Harry und Ginny? Sind sie deshalb so komisch zu mir?"

Hermine schluckte. Ohje, es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen.

„Sie...sie ahnen, dass es da jemanden gibt."

Enttäuscht zog Ron einen Flunsch, aber er nickte tapfer.

„Okeyyyyyy", meinte er gedehnt, doch sie sah ihm den Stich an. „Will ich wissen, wer es ist?"

Energisch schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Nein, willst du ganz sicher nicht und er erwidert meine Gefühle sowieso nicht, von daher vergiss es einfach, damit muss ich allein fertig werden."

„Wer immer das auch ist, er ist ein großer Schwachkopf. Also gut, los komm. Da unten ist das letzte Fest, was wir hier erleben werden und du willst es doch nicht verpassen, oder?"

„Ich komme nach." Ron nickte und wollte hinausgehen, doch er drehte sich wieder um.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Bleiben wir trotzdem Freunde?"

Sie lächelte schief und schniefte leise.

„Natürlich."

Ron riss die Tür auf und war auch schon fast heraus, als er sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr umdrehte.

„Hey! Deshalb hättest du wirklich nicht mit der alten Fledermaus tanzen müssen! Bis später." Er winkte, verschwand und ließ Hermine mit einem noch schlechteren Gewissen zurück, doch nur eine Minute später folgte sie ihm.

O0o°°°o0O

Natürlich hatten alle gesehen, was sich da auf der Tanzfläche abgespielt hatte und für Sekunden herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Hermine war regelrecht vor Professor Snape geflüchtet und Ronald Weasley wie ein Verrückter hinter ihr her.

Ein jeder hatte seine eigene Version von dem, was vorgefallen sein musste. Niemand konnte verstehen, wie Hermine Granger freiwillig mit dem ständig übel gelaunten Lehrer überhaupt tanzen konnte. Es war zumindest eindeutig, dass er vermutlich wieder einmal etwas gesagt hatte, was das Mädchen so verletzt hatte, dass sie weggerannt war. Raum für Spekulationen gab es nun genug.

„Was?", blaffte die dunkle Stimme laut und er starrte wütend in die gaffenden Gesichter und innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde wagte es niemand mehr, ihn anzusehen und jeder machte eilig mit dem weiter, was er zuvor getan hatte. Bis auf Harry.

Ginny wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber sie wusste schon nach einem einzigen Blick, dass sie ihren Freund nicht aufhalten konnte. Pure Wut schimmerte in seinen Augen und ängstlich beobachtete sie, wie sich Harry durch die Menge schob, um zu dem Professor zu kommen.

Energisch klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und wartete ab, bis sein ehemaliger Lehrer sich ganz zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Sekundenlang fochten ihre Blicke ein seltsames Duell aus, aber dann riss sich der Jüngere zusammen.

„Ich muss Sie sprechen. Allein."

Zunächst sah er nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass Snape gewillt war, ihm nachzugeben.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum, Mister Potter." Seine Stimme war so akzentuiert, als würde es ihm Mühe bereiten, beherrscht zu bleiben.

„Ich bestehe darauf." Harry gab nicht nach. Er wollte keinen Eklat vor den Festgästen, aber notfalls war er auch dazu bereit.

Snape machte eine ausladende Geste, die andeute, dass Harry voraus gehen sollte, was dieser auch sofort tat. Allerdings vergewisserte er sich mehrmals, dass der Zauberer ihm auch folgte.

Erst als sie draußen an der kühlen Abendluft waren, drehte sich der junge Mann um und starrte den Älteren böse an.

„Was haben Sie mit Hermine gemacht?"

Abschätzig zog sein Gegenüber eine Braue in die Höhe und starrte höhnisch auf den Sohn seines Erzrivalen herunter.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

„Es geht mich etwas an. Hermine ist meine Freundin und Sie haben irgendetwas getan, was sie verletzt hat."

„So besorgt? Man könnte fast annehmen, dass da mehr zwischen Ihnen ist." Snapes Stimme tropfte vor gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Weiß Ihre kleine Ginevra davon? Ich wäre untröstlich, wenn gleich zwei Weasley Herzen an einem Abend brechen müssten."

Unwillig warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und hätte am liebsten den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, Mister Potter, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Außerdem kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich nichts getan habe, was Miss Granger nicht von sich aus wollte."

Harry wurde die Anzüglichkeit dieser Worte bewusst und er ahnte nun instinktiv, was zwischen Hermine und diesem Mistkerl vorgefallen sein musste. Diese Ungeheuerlichkeit traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Snape war derjenige, von dem sie gesprochen hatte. Deshalb die heimlichen Treffen in der Nacht. Wie blöd konnte man nur sein, um das nicht zu erkennen? Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so unbedarft gewesen war. Was hatte dieses Schwein nur mit ihr angestellt? Und jetzt verhöhnt er sie auch noch dafür.

Die Wut machte ihn unbeherrscht und er zückte seinen Stab, doch Snape schien damit gerechnet zu haben und war schneller.

„Expelliarmus." Harrys Stab verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht und er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Gegner auf ihn zu kam und ihm seinen Zauberstab direkt vor das Gesicht hielt.

„Für wie dumm halten Sie mich, Potter? Tröstet es Sie, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sie vermutlich dabei nur an Sie gedacht hat?"

Harry verstand seine Worte nicht und er konnte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, denn der Stab wedelte gefährlich nah an seiner Nase herum.

„Glauben Sie mir, es wäre mir eine Genugtuung, Ihnen einige nette Flüche zu verpassen, aber das werde ich nicht tun. Sie sollen es nicht vergessen. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie sie anfassen, sollen Sie dabei an mich denken."

Sein von Hass verzerrtes Gesicht starrte auf den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann herunter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", knurrte Harry und widerstand der Versuchung, von ihm abzurücken. Er würde keine Angst zeigen, egal was es ihn kostete.

„Hören Sie sofort auf!", schrie eine helle Stimme hinter ihnen und beide starrten in das Gesicht von Ginny Weasley, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab den Professor in Schach hielt.

Unbeeindruckt davon, dachte Severus nicht daran, seine Hand zu senken.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Weasley, dass Sie das mit anhören mussten. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu enttäuscht von ihrem Helden."

„Sie sind ein Idiot, Professor Snape."

Jetzt ließ er seine Hand doch herunter und drehte sich zu der kleinen Person um, die ihn beleidigt hatte und ihm mutig ihren Stab entgegenstreckte.

„Ich würde an Ihre Stelle aufhören, sich etwas vorzumachen, kleines Fräulein. Nicht ich bin derjenige, auf den Sie wütend sein sollen." Er holte mit seiner Hand aus und machte eine Geste in Richtung Harry, der seine Freundin entsetzt ansah.

„Ginny, nicht." Er hatte wirklich Angst um sie, dieser Zauberer war ihr mit Sicherheit überlegen.

„Angst vor der Wahrheit, Potter? Es wäre interessant für mich zuzusehen, wie Sie das alles Ihrer Freundin hier erklären, aber ich bin vermutlich nicht dabei erwünscht."

„Halten Sie endlich Ihren Mund. Sie machen doch alles nur noch schlimmer", befahl Ginny und ärgerlich zog Snape seine Brauen zusammen. So langsam aber sicher war er nicht mehr bereit, sich diese Farce noch weiter anzutun, doch die Rothaarige dachte nicht daran, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Sie sind derjenige, der sich etwas vormacht, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie auf den abwegigen Gedanken kommen, dass da etwas zwischen Hermine und Harry sein könnte, aber so ist es nicht."

„Nun, ich achte Ihren verzweifelten Versuch, sich so etwas einzureden, aber ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Fragen Sie ihn doch mal, wie oft er Hermine in letzter Zeit in den Arm genommen hat, wie oft sie sich geküsst und miteinander getuschelt haben. Streiten Sie das etwa ab?" Beim letzten Teil hatte sich der Tränkemeister kurz seinem Kontrahenten zugewandt, bevor er weiter das Mädchen im Auge behielt, welches ihn weiterhin mit dem Stab bedrohte.

„Warum sollte ich? Wir sind FREUNDE. Ein Wort, was Sie vielleicht nicht kennen. Unter Freuden tut man das gelegentlich, vor allem, wenn es dem anderen schlecht geht und Hermine ging es schlecht. Ich habe sie getröstet, weil sie sich in eine Sache verrannt hatte, aus der sie, wie sie sagte, nicht mehr herauskommt. Sie hat nicht einmal mir gesagt, was genau passiert ist, aber das kann ich mir nun denken. Wie konnten Sie das zugelassen? Wollten Sie mich damit treffen, weil ich der Sohn meines Vaters bin? Ich kenne Ihre Erinnerungen, schon vergessen? Sie haben Hermine benutzt, um sich auf diese Weise an ihm zu rächen, aber ich bin nicht James. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter jemals in Ihnen gesehen hat. Sie sind so ein mieses Schwein, Snape."

„Harry hat völlig Recht", warf Ginny ein, so dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Freund ablenkte und auf sich zog, bevor er die Wut über die Beleidigung zu spüren bekam. „Sie sind derjenige, der verzweifelt versucht, sich etwas einzureden. Wie blind vor Hass muss man sein, um die Wahrheit nicht zu sehen?" Ginny hatte ihren Stab gesenkt, da sie sich nun sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab geholt, war an ihre Seite geeilt und hatte sie in den Arm genommen und wollte sie mit sich fort ziehen, aber sie war noch nicht fertig mit Snape.

„Sie tun mir Leid", sagte sie traurig und meinte es ehrlich. „Hermine ist eine der aufrichtigsten Hexen, die ich kenne. Was immer Sie ihr angetan haben, oder über sie denken, sie hat es nicht verdient. Und ich kann nur Mitleid für jemanden empfinden, der so dumm ist und es nicht erkennt. Versuchen Sie einmal darüber nachzudenken, warum Sie wirklich so wütend auf Harry sind, vielleicht werden Sie ja auf die Antwort kommen, sofern Sie so etwas wie ein Herz besitzen."

Sie warteten keine Antwort ab, sondern gingen und ließen den erstarrten Zauberer einfach stehen.

O0o°°°o0O

Mit geschlossen Augenlidern stand Severus Snape etwas abseits des großen Eingangsportals und musste die ganzen Dinge, die auf ihn eingestürzt waren, sortieren. Die Demütigung dieser jungen Leute hatte ihn getroffen und er war nah dran gewesen, seinen Stab zu erheben, um ihnen einen Fluch hinterher zu schicken, aber dann war so etwas wie Erkenntnis in sein scheinbar totes Inneres gekrochen.

Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie dachten, es wäre alles auch Rache geschehen, dass es nicht so war, wusste nur er allein und es ging niemanden etwas an. Selbst wenn ihm anfangs der Gedanke gekommen war, es war vorbei. Was ihn vielmehr beschäftigte, war das, was die Kleine zu ihm gesagt hatte. '_Versuchen Sie einmal darüber nachzudenken, warum Sie wirklich so wütend auf Harry sind...'_

Er hatte geglaubt, es würde sich alles wiederholen. Schon einmal hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie die, die er liebte, sich einem anderen zugewandt hatte. Doch die logische Schlussfolgerung aus seinem letzten Gedanken war etwas, was er sich verweigerte. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Es war völlig unmöglich, undenkbar, absurd.

Kleine blaue Blitze schossen knisternd aus seinem Zauberstab und umkreisten dessen Spitze, als könnte er fühlen, was sein Besitzer durchmachte.

Wieder einmal hatte er sich durch fehlgeleiteten Hass hinreißen lassen, Dinge zu tun, die er sein Leben lang bereuen würde.

So, nur noch ein Teil und ein kleiner Epilog – Wer möchte ein Happy End? ggg


	11. Chapter 11

_Die Mehrheit war für Happy End – Na ja, hoffentlich ist es nicht zu weichgespült geworden ;-)_

Teil 11 – Am Ende ist alles gut. Und ist es das nicht, so ist es auch nicht das Ende...

„Hey, wo wart ihr?" Ron hatte nach seinen Freunden gesucht, bevor er sie in der Nähe des Ausgangs sah und auf sie zueilte.

„Hast du mit Hermine gesprochen? Wie geht es ihr?" Harry wollte seinem Freund keine Erklärung geben, erst einmal musste er wissen, wie es Hermine ging.

„Es geht mir gut", hörten sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin und Harry zuckte beinahe zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung, wir haben darüber geredet."

Sie klang immer noch verschnupft, aber lächelte tapfer und Ron nickte seiner Schwester und Harry zu. „Es ist alles gut. Ihr hättet wirklich nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus machen müssen."

Allerdings bemerkte er sofort, dass noch etwas Anderes nicht stimmte. Ginny und Harry sahen sich so seltsam an, dass auch Hermine aufmerksam wurde.

„Was ist? Jemand gestorben?", flachste Ron und stieß seinen besten Freund an. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich werde es überleben."

„Harry?" Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass irgendetwas in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen sein musste.

„Nichts, alles in bester Ordnung", quetschte dieser mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein!" Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und entzog sich dem Arm auf ihrer Schulter. „Wir hören ab sofort damit auf. Wir sind Freunde, verdammt. Du sagst ihr jetzt sofort, was draußen passiert ist. Diese elende Geheimniskrämerei muss ein Ende haben."

Sogar Hermine war von Ginnys plötzlichem Ausbruch überrascht, aber sie ahnte bereits Böses und sah sich ängstlich um. Wo war Severus?

„Wir haben uns duelliert. Zumindest haben wir es versucht."

Erschrocken schlug Hermine eine Hand vor den Mund und schwankte.

„Hä? Mit wem hast du dich duelliert?" Ron verstand nichts, aber er wurde einfach ignoriert.

„Er dachte, dass du und Harry..."

Hermine musste schlucken, um das Abendessen in ihrem Magen zu behalten, als sie Ginnys Anspielung verstand.

„Was ist mit Hermine und Harry? Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, worüber ihr da redet?"

Ron sah verzweifelt von einem zum anderen, aber er wurde nicht schlau daraus.

„Ist etwas passiert? Ist er verletzt?" Panik kroch in ihr hoch und sie wäre am liebsten heraus gestürmt, aber sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht sehen würde.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ginny kam rechtzeitig genug, um uns zu unterbrechen und uns die Köpfe zurecht zu rücken." Er betrachtete seine Freundin mit einem liebevollen Blick und bemerkte Ron nicht, der kein Wort verstand.

„Wer ist verletzt? Hallo? Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ich muss zu ihm", stöhnte Hermine, aber sie wurde von Harry aufgehalten, der sie an der Schulter zurückhielt.

„Hermine. Er ist verdammt nochmal nicht gut für dich, das weißt du, oder?" Und sie nickte niedergeschlagen. „Bitte geh nicht da raus. Er wird dir nur wieder wehtun. Er kann nicht anders."

Ron hatte aufgegeben und rollte hilflos mit den Augen. Ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als aus dem diffusen Gerede etwas herauszufiltern, was ihm eine Erklärung verschaffen könnte.

„Lass sie gehen", bat Ginny leise und legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes. „Wenn du da draußen wärst, würde mich auch nichts davon abhalten."

„Aber das ist doch ganz etwas anderes, das da draußen ist..."

Harry ließ Hermine los und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er ihr hinterher sah.

„Snape, ich weiß. Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung, Harry", brachte Ginny seinen Satz zu Ende.

„S...SSS...Snape? Ihr meint... Du hast dich mit ihm duelliert? Und Hermine... und... er dachte...aber warum? Oh grundgütiger Merlin." Rons Gestammel ging in ein schrilles Quieken über, bevor er sich zusammenriss.

„Ich träume das alles nur, oder? Ich liege noch auf dem Spielfeld und der Klatscher hat mir die Birne zermanscht." Entsetzt sah er seine Schwester an, doch die versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Harry? Hermine ist da jetzt nicht rausgegangen, weil sie sich SORGEN um Snape macht? Sie ist da nicht raus, weil sie tut, was ich niemals denken würde, dass sie das tun würde?"

Harry sah genauso hilflos aus wie Ron.

„Äh – ich glaube doch."

Schaudernd sah Ron zum Ausgang, wo Hermine verschwunden war.

„Das ist gruselig", flüsterte er.

O0o°°°o0O

Hermine fand ihn unweit des Portals, im Schatten des Schlosses. Er verschmolz geradezu mit der Dunkelheit und wäre da nicht das leichte Aufflammen seines Stabes gewesen, so hätte sie ihn vermutlich nicht einmal gesehen.

„Geh!", befahl er ihr hart ohne sie überhaupt anzusehen, doch Hermine dachte nicht daran. Nicht bevor endgültig alles geklärt war.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Noch einmal lasse ich mich nicht einschüchtern."

Nur kurz wanderte sein Blick auf sie, um sich sofort wieder abzuwenden. Sie konnte sein Gesicht kaum erkennen und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

„Ich schüchtere dich also ein? Sehr Gut. Verschwinde!"

„Nicht genug, um mich fortschicken zu lassen", erklärt sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Willst zu mir auch einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten wie dein Freund? Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab dabei."

„Nimm meinen."

Erneut konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Und was dann? Soll ich dich lähmen, damit du mir endlich mal zuhören wirst?"

„Ich höre dich doch. Auch wenn ich gerne darauf verzichten würde."

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre in Harry verliebt?"

Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, aber das hat nichts, absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich für dich empfinde."

Snape schien wie aus einer Starre zu fallen und sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf sie herunter.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein. Du hast dich da in etwas verrannt, was nicht sein kann, Hermine. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass es so weit kommt, aber auch ich bin nicht völlig aus Stein. Du glaubst nun, nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben, dass du irgendeine Erklärung dafür finden musst, weil du es sonst bereuen würdest. Hör auf dir etwas einzureden."

„Ich rede mir nichts ein, das habe ich lange genug getan. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich es aus Neugierde wollte, für Ron, oder aus rein wissenschaftlichen Aspekten. Kannst du nicht wie ich erkennen, dass es nichts als eine fadenscheinige Ausrede meines Unterbewusstseins war? Es gab nur einen Grund für mich und es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, das zu akzeptieren."

Erneut drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, als könnte er es nicht länger ertragen sie anzusehen.

„Nein, sieh mich an", warnte sie ihn leise zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Sieh mich an und sag mir ins Gesicht, was du denkst. Ich bin erwachsen genug um zu ertragen, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Sag mir, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst. Sag mir, wie einfältig ich bin, dass ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Es ist viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn ich weiß woran ich bin."

Seine Schultern zuckten, als müsste er etwas von sich abschütteln, bevor er ihrem Wunsch nachgab und sie ansah.

„Du bist wirklich einfältig, wenn du dir Gedanken über etwas machst, was nicht sein kann und ich kann dich absolut nicht ausstehen."

„Oh, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", stimmte sie zu. „Momentan finde ich dich auch unmöglich."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht endlich? Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du endlich einsiehst, wie verrückt das alles ist?"

„Verrückt, ja das trifft es. Es ist völlig verrückt, aber ich habe inzwischen aufgegeben, mich dagegen zu wehren. Du hast mich nun am Hals, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich werde nicht ins Ministerium gehen, sondern studieren. Und ich werde alles daran setzen, die Beste zu werden, um eines Tages hierher zurückzukehren. Ich habe viel zu lange das getan, was mir für andere das Beste erschien, doch das ist vorbei. Ab sofort werde ich nur das tun, was ich will. Es gibt nichts mehr, was du mir noch an Boshaftigkeiten an den Kopf werfen könntest, um mich umzustimmen."

„Bist du jetzt fertig?"

Doch Hermine redete sich soeben in Rage. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit endlich alles zu sagen, denn so schnell würde sie diesen Mut nicht wiederfinden.

„Noch lange nicht, Severus Snape. Von mir aus denke was du willst, es wird nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern. Du glaubst ich sei zu jung? Zu unerfahren? In manchen Dingen sicherlich, aber ich habe genug erlebt und verkraftet, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reichen würde. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man die Zeit zum Leben nicht vergeuden darf und du, Severus, vergeudest alles. Du vergräbst dich so sehr hinter deiner Mauer aus Erinnerungen und Selbsthass, dass du nicht einmal merkst, wenn man dir so etwas wie Zuneigung entgegen bringt. Warum warst du eifersüchtig auf Harry? Sag mir verdammt noch mal, dass da nichts ist, dass du nicht einen Funken Gefühl mehr in dir hast. Sag mir, dass du rein gar nichts für mich empfindest und selbst dann..."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er seine Hand in den Haaren an ihrem Hinterkopf vergraben, nach hinten gebogen und ihr die Lippen mit einem harten Kuss verschlossen. Ihr erster Impuls war es gewesen, sich zu wehren und ihre Fäuste gegen seine Brust zu pressen, doch er schien es nicht einmal zu spüren. Bis sie sich dem ganzen ergab, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schloss und sich dem Kuss hingab.

„W..was war das?", flüsterte sie nach einer ganzen Weile fast atemloser Stille. Hatte sie nicht noch etwas sagen wollen?

„Ablenkung, meine Liebe. Du hättest sonst nie aufgehört zu reden und es erschien mir in Anbetracht der Situation das beste Mittel, um dich zu unterbrechen."

Hermine musste immer noch die Fäden ihrer Rede zusammensuchen. So leicht sollte er ihr nicht davon kommen, egal wie gut es ihr gefallen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht was du in mir siehst, was deine Erwartungen sind. Irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle? Händchen halten, kleine Nettigkeiten und Komplimente austauschen? Spaziergänge im Mondschein? Ich kann dir das alles nicht geben."

„Ich weiß. Das habe ich auch nie erwartet."

„Aber du hättest es verdient."

Hermine schluckte und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Dieser kurze Satz bedeutete ihr mehr als jede Liebeserklärung. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie nun auch nur ein falsches Wort sagen.

„Ich weiß."

„Man würde mit dem Finger auf dich zeigen, über dich herziehen und dich für verrückt halten."

„Ich weiß."

„Ganz abgesehen von dem Skandal."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich bin viel zu alt für dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Und werde mich nicht mehr ändern."

„Ich weiß."

„Eines Tages wirst du es vermutlich bereuen."

„Ich weiß."

„Für eine Frau mit deinem Verstand gibst du mir viel zu schnell nach."

„Ich weiß."

Sie lachte, aber er hatte in allen Punkten Recht, das wusste sie selbst, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Dies war ihr Leben. Sie wollte nach Hogwarts, sie wollte unterrichten und sie wollte ... ihn.

Die Zweifel darüber standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Hermine, er würde sich einfach wegdrehen und gehen. Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Er hatte sie schon viel weiter an sich heran gelassen, als jemals jemanden zuvor.

„Ich weiß, was auf mich zukommt, Severus. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird. Doch manche Dinge lassen sich nicht planen, errechnen oder analysieren, das habe ich gelernt. Ich will dich und nichts wird mich von dieser Entscheidung abbringen."

Schon wieder setzt er seine altbekannte Mimik auf und Hermine riss fragend ihre Brauen nach oben. War er denn wirklich so gefühllos und stur? Doch dann erschien ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich herunter beugte und sie küsste.

O0o°°°o0O

Nur zwei Tage später knisterte es auffällig in seinem Kamin und eine Sekunde später materialisierte sich die Gestalt einer jungen Frau darin.

Hustend und sich die Spuren ihrer Reise von der Kleidung klopfend sah sie sich um, lächelte als sie den grimmigen Blick des Professors erkannte und trat einen Schritt aus dem Feuer heraus.

„Hermine!"

Sie hörte die Spur von Überraschung in seiner Stimme, aber sie ignorierte es geflissentlich und sah auf ihr kleines magisches Stundenglas, welches sie um den Hals an einer Kette trug.

„Keine zehn Minuten und das, obwohl ich durch sechs Kamine musste. Hm, das sollte reichen."

„Darf ich bitte erfahren, was das hier wird?" Severus hatte wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Erst gestern hatten sie sich im Rahmen der großen Entlassung verabschiedet. Es war nicht viel Zeit geblieben darüber zu reden, was nun weiter geschehen würde. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie sich melden würde, aber nicht so schnell.

„Ich probiere aus, wie lange ich von der Universität bis hierhin benötige."

Seine Braue fuhr nach oben und um ein Haar hätte er gelächelt.

„Beginnen die Vorlesungen nicht erst in zwei Monaten?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich bin gerne vorbereitet. Wenn ich dich sehen will, muss ich doch wissen, was die kürzeste und schnellste Verbindung von dort bis hier ist."

Nun konnte er nicht umhin seine Lippen amüsiert zu verziehen. „Und du glaubst, dass du während deiner Studien noch genügend Zeit dafür hast hierher zu kommen?"

Hermine nickte heftig und trat einige Schritte vor, um den Abstand zwischen sich zu verringern.

„Zum Apparieren ist die Distanz einfach zu groß. Bleibt das Flohnetzwerk, allerdings gibt es keine Direktverbindung hierher, also war ich gezwungen, einige Umwege in Kauf zu nehmen."

„Über sechs weitere Kamine." Seine Feststellung klang belustigt.

„Ja, aber selbstverständlich habe ich mir die Erlaubnis der Besitzer eingeholt."

„Selbstverständlich." Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, wie die Armen vor ihrer geballten Überzeugungskraft kapitulieren mussten. Mit der Hand wischte er ihr einige Rußspuren aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich werde Sachen zum Umziehen brauchen", überlegte sie halblaut, während sie an sich herunter sah. Sie klebte vor Ruß und Dreck und es gefiel ihr nicht.

Eifrig griff sie nach der beutelähnlichen Tasche an ihrer Schulter, holte mittels eines Spruchs ein kleines Buch hervor und notierte etwas darin, bevor sie sich genauer umsah.

„Meinst du, du könntest mir ein wenig Platz für einige Bücher machen? Es wäre unnötig, so viel mitzuschleppen, das erhöht nur den Verbrauch an Flohpulver."

Nun wurde er doch misstrauisch. Was hatte sie sich denn nun schon wieder in den Kopf gesetzt?

„Moment. Würdest du erst einmal so freundlich sein, mich in deine wunderbaren Pläne einzubeziehen?"

Erstaunt blickte sie auf und grinste schief. „Ich dachte ich könnte..." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, als erwartete sie, dass er sie aus der Erklärungsnot holte, aber Severus dachte nicht daran. Was immer sie sich wieder ausgedacht hatte, er kam nicht darauf.

„Während meines Studiums bei dir wohnen?"

Snapes Kopf ruckte nach hinten und er holte tief Luft, doch Hermine ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Das würde meine Kosten für alles enorm reduzieren. Viele der nötigen Bücher bekomme ich hier in der Bibliothek. Ich hätte die nötige Ruhe zum Lernen, ohne dass ich mir irgendwo ein Zimmer mit einem nervenden Kommilitonen teilen muss. Wir könnten uns sehen und..."

Seine Lippen streiften ihre und unterbrachen sofort ihren Redefluss, aber sie sah gleich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sich die Begeisterung in Grenzen hielt. Die Geste hatte einzige dem Grund gegolten, sie zu stoppen.

„Du bist völlig verrückt und ich werde das nicht erlauben. Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu leben. Ich brauche meinen persönlichen Freiraum und denke nicht daran, das zu ändern. Ganz abgesehen davon hast du in deiner Berechnung nicht einbezogen, dass dein Etat damit vielleicht die Unterbringungskosten einspart, aber dein Verbrauch an Flohpulver ins Unermessliche wächst."

„Es wäre ja nur vorübergehend", maulte sie ein wenig beleidigt, dass er ihren ausgeklügelten Plan nicht zu würdigen wusste.

Erneut schraubte sich eine Braue fragend in die Höhe. Ein paar Tage würde er es vielleicht zu ertragen wissen.

„Bis ich einen Portschlüssel kreiert habe. Mit dem Genehmigungsverfahren kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus. Dabei könntest du mir eigentlich helfen."

„Ich denke nicht daran. Schlag dir diesen unmöglichen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es verboten ist. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wenn McGonagall davon Wind bekommt."

Beleidigt schob Hermine eine Unterlippe nach vorn und runzelte ihre Stirn. Es war wirklich verdammt stur. Nach allem hätte sie zumindest gedacht, er würde sich freuen sie zu sehen.

„Es sind Ferien", versuchte sie noch einmal einen Einwand. „Sie ist gar nicht hier und muss es ja nicht erfahren."

„Miss Granger." Er klang empört und amüsiert zugleich, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Einfluss auf dich derartig schlecht ist, dass du nun auch anfängst, Gesetze zu brechen."

„Eigentlich ist es nicht ungesetzlich. Die Regeln beziehen sich auf Lehrpersonal und Schüler. Es kam bisher nicht vor, aber Paare dürfen durchaus zusammen in den Privaträumen leben, solange der Lehrplan nicht beeinträchtigt wird."

Es hatte doch etwas Gutes gehabt, dass sie in der ersten Klasse sämtliche Statuten von Hogwarts auswendig gelernt hatte.

Oh-oh, sie erkannte an seinem Gesicht, dass sie sich auf verdammt dünnem Eis bewegte.

„Ich meine damit nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen musst. Wir müssen nicht... Es wäre nur..."

„Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren, was du mit deinem Gestammel sagen willst", schimpfte er dazwischen.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seine Mitte und Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, doch er verbot sich in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich so einfach um den Finger wickeln kannst, Hermine Granger." Sein brummiges Auftreten beeindruckte sie kein bisschen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", raunte sie leise und spürte, wie er tief ein- und ausatmete.

„Vermisst?" Es war ihr, als könnte sie das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen sehen. „Wir haben uns erst gestern verabschiedet."

„Das war so förmlich. Ich will es nicht vor anderen verheimlichen, es ist mir egal, was andere denken."

„Nun, nach den dämlichen Gesichtern der Gryffindorschüler zu urteilen, dürfte auch der Letzte mitbekommen haben, dass du die letzte Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal verbracht hast."

Lächelnd hob sie ihren Kopf, lehnte ihr Kinn an seine Brust, so dass sie nach oben blinzeln musste, doch er blieb weiter stur und bewegte sich kein Stück, sondern starrte einfach geradeaus.

„Na und? Man wird sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, oder hast du es dir anders überlegt und willst mich wieder loswerden?"

„Ich befürchte, dass mir das nicht einmal gelingen würde, wenn es so wäre. Sobald du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, kannst du verdammt hartnäckig sein."

Hermine nickte lächelnd. Kapitulierend schlossen sich nun endlich seine Arme um ihre Schultern und sie drückte ihre Nase fest an seine Brust.

„Was machst du da?" Misstrauisch sah er auf sie herab.

„Du riechst so gut", murmelte Hermine leise und brachte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend aus der Fassung.

„Und nach was bitte?" Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt. Diese Frau brachte ihn eindeutig um den Verstand. Sie tauchte einfach so auf, erzählte ihm von ihren völlig abwegigen Plänen und im nächsten Augenblick redete sie von etwas völlig anderem.

„Nach Plätzchen. Wie das Weihnachtsgebäck meiner Oma, irgendwie nach diesen Gewürzen darin."

„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, ob ich es schmeichelhaft finden soll, dass ich angeblich wie ein Muggelgebäck riechen soll."

„Das ist sogar sehr schmeichelhaft." So ganz überzeugt erschien er immer noch nicht.

„Also gut. Heute Nacht kannst du hier bleiben", gab er ein weiteres Mal nach und drückte sie energisch von sich weg, bevor er frustriert seine Robe betrachtete, die nun ebenfalls voller Asche war. „Du solltest ein Bad nehmen und deine Sachen reinigen lassen."

„Kommst du mit?", fragte sie immer noch lächelnd, während er griesgrämig zusah, wie sie ihre Haare schüttelte und noch mehr Staub in seinem Büro verteilte.

„Ich denke nicht", knurrte er und wischte mit der Hand demonstrativ einige Krümel von seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine nickte als sie ihre Handflächen betrachtete, die von dunklem Graphit überzogen waren. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn, bevor sie wieder einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Schade, ich dachte du könntest mir noch einiges beibringen. Diese Sache mit der Zunge zum Beispiel." Ihr Körper vibrierte bei der Vorstellung, was Severus allein in der Nacht zuvor alles damit angestellt hatte. Es war nur fair, dass sie es auch lernte. „Und abgesehen davon, hast du jetzt ein Bad genauso nötig", setzte sie schmunzelnd hinzu, als sie sein von dunklen Spuren gezeichnetes Gesicht sah.

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und kniff seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, bevor er tief Luft holte und eine ausladende Geste machte.

„Dein Lerneifer schockiert mich und bestätigt nur meinen Verdacht, dass ich einen äußerst schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe. Aber gut, ich komme mit, doch denk bloß nicht, dass ich deinen dummen, kleinen Plan mich umzustimmen nicht durchschaue."

„Selbstverständlich nicht", bestätigte sie leise, ging zur Tür und wartete, bis er ihr folgte. „Das hätte ich sowieso nie angenommen."

O0o°°°o0O

Nur zwei Monate später reiste sie das erste Mal mit ihrem eigenen Portschlüssel zu ihrem Studienplatz.

_Ende_

_Oh menno, irgendwie werde ich sentimental - meine erste FF in diesem Fandom und soviel nette Worte blinzel_

_Aber sie musste ja auch mal enden, immerhin sind es 11 Kapitel geworden und nicht maximal drei, wie ich zunächst dachte. Danke euch und vor allem Marisol, die mich als Erste mit dem pairing bekannt gemacht, meine neue Sucht geweckt und die mich auch Tatkräftig mit Ansporn, Ideen und Betalesen unterstützt hat. liebhab_

_Ok, wer möchte kann die Hand heben - ich hätte noch einen kleinen Epilog, falls das noch gewünscht wird? _


	12. Chapter 12

Vielen, vielen Dank für euer tolles Feedback!

Teil 12 – Epilog – Intermezzo

Fünf Jahre später – Hogwarts, vor der Klasse für Zauberkunst

_(A.N. Ich mag keine Epiloge, denn eigentlich sollte man den weiteren Weg nach Beendigung einer Geschichte, sofern nicht alle Protagonisten das Zeitliche segnen, der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen. __gg __In diesem Sinne hier noch einmal: Danke J.K – ich wollte nie wissen, dass Hermine zwei Kinder mit Ronald Weasley hat. leisevorsichhingrummelt_

_Aber, nur so zum Spaß, wollte ich euch einen kleinen Einblick geben, wie so ein paar Minuten in der Zukunft meiner Akteure verlaufen)_

„Ich kann überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie diese nette Lehrerin mit diesem grässlichen Ekel zusammen sein kann." Der Viertklässler flüsterte, aus Angst jemand Falsches könnte zuhören.

„Das ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Der Kerl ist mindestens hundert Jahre älter als sie. Mir macht er Angst", antwortete ein weitere, jugendliche Stimme.

„Sie scheint ja keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Meinst du sie...küssen sich manchmal?" Man konnte das Schaudern und Aufstellen von Gänsehaut förmlich hören. Unweigerlich musste die heimliche Lauscherin auf der anderen Seite der Wand lächeln.

Ein aufgeregtes Rascheln und Knistern war zu hören, als sich feste Schritte näherten und sich eine dunkle, dritte Stimme dazu gesellte.

„Ach nein, die Herren haben wohl nichts zu tun? An ihrer Stelle würde ich die Nase mal in Bücher stecken, als hier herumzulungern und den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Man konnte noch das sich schnelle Entfernen von Schritten hören, dann war Ruhe.

Die Lehrerin steckte ihr Langziehohr schnell in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, tat ganz unbefangen und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Klassenraum öffnete.

„Spionierst du schon wieder herum?" Die vormals strenge und laute Stimme des Mannes hatte einen leicht amüsierten Unterton angenommen, als hätte er genau gewusst, was sie getan hatte.

„Es ist immer gut zu wissen, was die schlimmsten Störenfriede so aushecken wollen, so kann man ihnen zuvorkommen, bevor etwas passiert." Die brünette Frau lächelte ihren Besucher kurz an und stand auf. „Außerdem solltest du nicht so streng zu ihnen sein. Nur deshalb kommen sie auf die Idee, überhaupt Streiche zu spielen."

„Und was haben sie diesmal ausgeheckt?"

„Gar nichts, sie haben sich gefragt, warum die nette Lehrerin mit diesem alten Fiesling zusammen ist."

„Gute Frage. So viel Verstand hätte ich den Hohlköpfen nicht zugetraut. Die gleiche Frage habe ich mir auch schon öfter gestellt."

Lachend schlang sie nun ihre Arme um den großen Mann vor ihr.

„Und sie haben sich gefragt, ob sie sich manchmal - küssen?" Verschwörerisch hatte sie bei dem letzten Wort ihre Stimme abgesenkt.

„Wie furchtbar, allein diese Vorstellung." Er beugte sich ein wenig herunter und drückte kurz seine Lippen auf ihre. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie so etwas Ungeheuerliches überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, hätte ich ihnen zwanzig Punkte abgezogen."

„Das liegt an dem Alter, sie fangen an, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren."

„Für mich sieht das eher so aus, als würden sie anfangen, sich für diese hübsche Lehrerin zu interessieren. Verdammt, ich war zu nachsichtig. Dreißig Punkte."

„Hm, meinst du? Also ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ein Schüler sich in eine Lehrperson verlieben könnte, oder umgekehrt. Obwohl..."

„Obwohl was?" Ein anzügliches Lächeln machte sich auf dem sonst immer ernst erscheinenden Gesicht breit. „Gab es da vielleicht einen Lehrer, für den du geschwärmt hast?"

Er strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken und erntete ein zufriedenes Schnurren.

„Hm, ja. Da war dieser besondere Lehrer mit einem unglaublichen Charisma."

„Ach?" Ein wissendes und überhebliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und die junge Frau konnte nicht anders, als die Ecke in seinem Mundwinkel zu küssen.

„Ja, er war wirklich etwas Besonders."

„Sprich weiter."

„Erst wenn du mir versprichst, den Punktabzug zu vergessen. Die Jungs haben nämlich nicht geschwänzt, ihr Unterricht fängt nur eine halbe Stunde später an."

„Niemals."

„Na gut, dann erzähle ich auch nicht weiter."

„Das ist Erpressung."

„Ja", erwiderte sie und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, was ihr nicht richtig gelang. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber du willst ja, dass ich weiter von diesem unglaublichen Lehrer erzähle."

„Also gut. Ich vergesse den Punktabzug, zufrieden?"

„Sehr zufrieden", schmunzelte sie und vergrub ihre Nase an seiner Brust.

„Und was war jetzt mit diesem besonderen, charismatischen Lehrer?"

„Oh, ich war total verknallt in ihn. Jede Stunde habe ich ihn angehimmelt."

Zufrieden lächelte ihr Partner und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Erzähl mir mehr."

„Er war attraktiv, auf diese spezielle Weise. Diese Art, wie er sich bewegte, man musste ihn einfach ansehen und er tat immer so, als würde er es nicht einmal bemerken. So ging ein Zauberer, der sich seiner Ausstrahlung bewusst war."

Sein überhebliches Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.

„Oh, und er hatte ein ausgesprochen großes Ego, leider hat er mich so gut wie kaum beachtet. Harry mochte ihn überhaupt nicht, aber ich ließ mir nicht reinreden."

„Kluges Mädchen", seufzte er zufrieden und drückte die junge Frau noch fester an sich heran. „Und wie hieß dieser tolle Zauberer?"

„Und du vergisst wirklich die Punkte?"

Etwas an ihrer Stimme ließ ihn misstrauisch werden, aber er nickte und die junge Frau holte tief Luft.

„Gilderoy Lockhart."

Abrupt wurde sie losgelassen und bekam einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Du hast mich reingelegt."

Ihr helles Lachen durchschnitt den Raum und einige unbeteiligte Schüler, die inzwischen vor dem verschlossenen Klassenzimmer warteten, lachten unwillkürlich mit.

Sie zog den grimmig dreinsehenden Mann wieder an sich und küsste ihn erneut, aber er blieb stur und verzog keine Miene.

„Ja, hab ich. Aber ich werde es niemanden verraten, Professor Snape. Ich muss ja immerhin an ihren schlechten Ruf denken. Nicht auszudenken, über was die Schüler sich sonst noch alles Gedanken machen würden, sollte herauskommen, dass man dich hereinlegen kann."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Hermine Snape", meinte er schnippisch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und öffnete die Tür, wo sich bereits eine Gruppe Schüler für die nächste Stunde versammelt hatten. Sofort verstummte das leise Geschnatter und einige wichen sogar ängstlich zurück.

„Bis später, Professor", rief Hermine ihm hinterher und ließ die Schüler der vierten Klasse in ihren Raum. Alle machten eine größtmöglichen Bogen um den anscheinend immer noch schlecht gelaunten Zauberer und drückten sich fast an der Wand vorbei, nur um nicht in seine Nähe zu müssen.

Endlich waren alle drin, bis auf zwei Nachzügler, die hastig angerannt kamen und erschrocken vor dem Professor stehen blieben. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich um die gleichen Schüler handelte, die Hermine belauscht hatte und starrte sie finster an. Nach einer hektisch gemurmelten Entschuldigung machten die zwei, dass sie in die Klasse kamen, setzten sich ebenfalls und schielten noch einmal zu dem Lehrer, der immer noch halb im Türrahmen stand.

Mit einem diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich dieser noch einmal um und ging auf seine Frau zu. Nicht wenige hielten die Luft an, als er sich vor ihr aufbaute und die Arme verschränkte. Einige duckten sich förmlich in ihre Stühle.

„Bis später, Liebling", sagte er dann ungewöhnlich freundlich, drückte Hermine einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und wollte den Raum verlassen. Jedoch blieb er noch einmal kurz an dem Tisch der Nachzügler stehen.

„Jeder fünf Punkte Abzug fürs zu spät kommen", meinte er triumphierend und ging.

_So, das war es nun aber wirklich – Den Rest überlasse ich eurer Phantasie ;-)_

_Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dürft ihr es mir gerne sagen – wenn nicht natürlich auch! _

_Unverschämter Weise mache ich an dieser Stelle auch gleich Schleichwerbung für meine neue Story. Sie heißt 'Captured' und handelt natürlich über mein neues Lieblingspaar. Vermutlich gebe ich sie heute oder morgen online. (Jaaa seufz die Sucht hat mich gepackt und lässt mich nicht los. )_


End file.
